ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement
by Jessica L.A
Summary: The phrase I do is the most sacred words that Troy & Gabriella will ever whisper to each other besides their favorite one I love you.Join them as they celebrate & plan the wedding of the decade.SEQUEL to America's Next First Family. T/G Z/S C/Tay J/K M/R
1. Prologue

_**UPDATE/FIRST UPLOAD OF THE 2K11 ~**_ Hey, guys. I hope you're all gonna have a blessed year filled with love, joy and friendship. Always remember friends, lovers, and family may go but writing will ALWAYS be here. I hope you guys enjoy my first update/first upload of the New Year with the promised sequel to the popular "America's Next First Family". Please do enjoy it and R&R. I love you guys...

_**2011'S WRITING RESOLUTION ~**_ To **TRY **to update more often or at least once a week and maybe even on the weekend too. I love you guys so much and I'll also promise to watch out for my mistakes and try to always remember to re-read these chapters/stories before posting them. I love you all and please do continue to read my stories and give me feedback, it gives me confidence and courage and puts a smile on my face and believe me I don't have any confidence or courage at all nor do I smile a whole lot. So thank you guys, who supported me throughout 2010! Make this another great one for me will ya?

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.

* * *

_**=America's Next First Family 2: America's Sweetheart's Wedding=**_

_**-Prologue-**_

_It was nine-thirty on New Year's Eve, December 31, the last for the year of 2009, and to say all around the world was buzzing was probably an understatement. In Sydney, Australia, one of the world's first major New Year celebrations would take place at midnight with a giant fifteen to twenty-five minute fireworks display with the Sydney Harbor Bridge and the Sydney Opera House as the main center of the display followed by music shows set on several stages throughout the beach. In Melbourne, Australia, a fireworks display would light up the sky over the Alexandra Gardens. In Austria, at exactly midnight, all radio and television programs operated by ORF would broadcast the sound of the Pummerin ( the bell of St. Stephen's Cathedral in Vienna), and right after that the "Donauwalzer" (The Blue Danube) by Johann Strauss II would be played, which many people would dance to at parties or on the street. In Belgium, the New Year's Eve celebrations were held in all cities on the first of January and would soon be followed by fireworks. In Brazil, the __Ano Novo__ – New Year in Portuguese – celebration, being one of the country's main holidays, and officially marking the beginning of the summer holidays, the beach of Copacabana would display what many considered the best fireworks display would take place at midnight. In Canada, music and fireworks would go off at midnight. In China, although the celebrations of the Lunar New Year are not until a few weeks into the New Year, celebrations of the Gregorian New Year are still held in some areas with fireworks and rock concerts in Beijing's Solana Blue Harbor Shopping Park. In Demark, New Year's Eve was celebrated with champagne and fireworks while Danes often watched the Queen's New Year's Speech on television. In the City of Romance, Paris, France, fireworks would go off behind the Eiffel Tower, creating a beautiful and breathtaking display for couples there. In London, the fireworks celebrations would centre around the London Eye along with the New Year being indicated by the chimes on Big Ben. And lastly in the United States, New Year's Eve being a major social holiday, was celebrated in almost every major cities with fireworks: Las Vegas with their Las Vegas' America's Party that attracted many party goers to the famous Las Vegas Strip; New York City with their broadcast to all of America as they wait for the ball to drop in Times Square with concerts, proposals, and entertainment of every kind; but in Colorado, the President, the First Lady, and America's Sweetheart along with the Vice President and his family joined by the Wildcats and their parents, were all up in their hotel rooms, getting ready for the party was going to start at 11 and go to 1 that night, welcoming the new year._

**(Troy's POV) **

**It's was official, my girlfriend, America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Marie Montez, was officially trying to kill me and I mean kill me. Dressed in that sexy little black dress that had a feathered bottom hem to it, holding up the sexy little number was two spaghetti straps on each breast cup and holding the breast cups part of the dress closed were a spaghetti strap stings that helped showed off her cleavage, but not to much cleavage to make her look like a trashy slut. Topping out her outfit were a pair of black leather-like peep toe Jimmy Choo pumps (yes, I know the designer because I was with her and bought them for her there), a long gold necklace, and her beautiful Goddess-like wavy hair was half tied back. She simply looked one word: Stunning.**

**And I told her that when she asked how she looked before we left for her private nineteenth birthday dinner with me on the beach as the sunset with the ocean and Santa Monica Pier in the background. There I gave her a cute Border Collie puppy rescued from the ASPCA and she named her Aurora. I also got her a sterling silver locket that has our names engraved on the front of it with a picture of us when we were babies, cuddled together, to a picture of us cuddled together when we first got together; and on the back it the phrase 'Te Amo Para Siempre y Para Eternidad' was engraved and it translated to: I love you forever and for eternity, for those of you who do not know that. I also gave her a sterling silver charm bracelet that has a diamond heart on it which stands for our love, an unique and rare thing to find. And to top it all off, I gave her one of the two silver band rings I picked up in Hawaii before we left that have 'Kuippo' engraved on them. That ring, the matching one that I wear on my right ring finger (where Brie where's hers) is a promise ring that was my promise to place an engagement ring on her left ring finger…**

_"Son you okay?" My dad asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, dad, just fine," I told my dad and sighed when he along with Chad and Greg gave me all gave me the same look, the I-know-better-than-that-and-it-has-to-do-with-Gabriella-look. "Seriously, I'm fine."_

_"Uh huh," my best friend since preschool told me, and I could totally tell that he didn't believe me because of one, the roll of his eyes, and two because of the tone in his voice._

_I sighed before I got up to follow my dad, Greg, and Chad into Greg and Inez's bedroom in their suite, where they sat me down and began to talk to me, and I knew __exactly what __they wanted to talk to me about…_

_**(With the Females)**_

_"So, how are the Lakers' doing so far this season?" Derby asked Inez, Lucille, Gabriella, Taylor, and June._

_"Good, they're…" Inez said, but stopped not exactly knowing the season wins and loses for the team so, she looked at Lucille for help._

_"Hey, don't look at me, he may be my son and Jack may be my husband and talk about it all the time, but I have no clue because all I know is that I'm proud of my baby boy," Lucille told her causing them all to giggle a little bit._

_Inez smiled before she turned to Taylor and June, who both gave her a shake of their heads 'no' because they didn't know either and then Inez turned towards her smiling daughter, who she knew she should of turned to first, and asked, "So, what's the season score, Mija?"_

_"They have twenty-eight wins and seven loses," Gabriella told them._

_"Which means?" Sharpay asked her best friend._

_"Which means they're in first place in the Pacific division of the Western Conference so, go Lakers," Gabriella said causing them all to giggle._

_"Special delivery," Brett said as he and some other body guards each rolled in silver trolleys that had romantic stuff on them._

_"Oh my gosh, who are they from and who are they for?" Kelsi asked, shocked as the rest of the girls._

_"Well, the trolley that I have is for Ms. Gabi and the others trolley's are for you lovely ladies," Brett told them._

_"Oh my gosh, from who?" June McKessie asked._

_"The husbands and boyfriends," Anna, Inez's female body guard, told them as she handed Inez a black velvet box, a vase of twelve deep red roses, a red teddy bear, and a white envelope._

_"Aw," all the females cooed before they smiled as they too got the same things as Inez, all but Gabriella that is, who also got a couple of gift bags._

_"Aw, is that all from my son?" Lucille asked her._

_"Who else," Sharpay said causing them all to smile and watched as Gabriella opened up the red envelope and pull out the red piece of paper that had, what looked like, gold writing on it, they all also watched as Gabriella's eyes started to fill with tears as she moved a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying right there and then._

_"Aw, Brie-Ella, should I go get an ax to kill him with and then a shovel to bury him with?" Sharpay asked, being only a little serious and being almost all the way jokingly._

_"No," Gabriella whispered to her._

_"Aw, Mija, what'd he do now?" Inez asked her daughter._

_"Here read the letter," Gabriella told her mom as she handed her the letter and told her after a thought, "You can read it aloud so you all can hear it and maybe it'll stop Shar-Bear's thoughts of killing my boyfriend."_

_All of them quietly and softly laughed and then quieted down as they listened to Inez read the letter Lucille's son wrote to her daughter, "'Dearest Brie, I thought I would let you know that my love for you is burning very brightly this afternoon. My heart longs for you. My heart longs to leap at the sound of voice. My heart longs to be filled with joy by your smile. My heart longs for my love, respect and adoration to flow to you as I gently kiss your hands. My heart longs to be warmed when I hold you in my arms. My heart longs to feel the passion as I caress your face, stare into your beautiful chocolate brown eyes and tenderly kiss your soft, silky lips. My heart longs to see our love for one another grow as we sit on the couch and we share from the heart about anything and everything with the vanilla candles burning and soft music playing with the lights dimmed down, giving us that romantic setting. My heart longs to express my love for you as I rub your leg while we talk. My heart longs to be calmed and comforted as I lovingly kiss and caress your bare, baby soft arms. My heart longs for me to cup your beautiful, angelic face in my hands and draw you in for a tender, loving and passionate kiss. My heart longs to feel the sensual passion and desire as wee feed each other chocolate covered strawberries as we sit on a picnic blanket having a romantic and fun picnic, no matter where or when. My heart longs to express its desire as I tenderly and lovingly touch your lower back. My heart longs form e to feel the love and desire of your gentle touch. My heart longs to experience the sensual passion between us when it's the right time for it, when we're both ready. My heart longs to feel the love and joy of us cuddling and snuggling close together. I adore you my love. With the love of my tender heart and soul, forever and eternity yours, Wildcat. Ever thine. Ever Mine. Ever Ours.'"_

_"Aw," all the girls cooed as Gabriella gently cried into Lucille's shoulder._

_"You've got yourself a keeper," Anna told Gabriella who smiled and nodded her head a lot in agreement._

_"I know," Gabriella whispered before she gently whipped her tears and then grabbed the first gift bag and pulled out a box. Opening up the box that had a metallic gold bow on it, she gasped at what was inside of it. Inside of it was a beautiful red sating halter dress by La Femme that had a unique low-cut to the halter top dress and a jeweled accent that crisscrosses in the back and wraps around the waist. Smiling, she stood up and pulled the dress carefully up and out of the box before gently holding it to herself and finding that it was also a floor length gown and would fit her curves perfectly._

_"Oh my lanta, that is gonna be so perfect on you, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her with a knowing smile._

_"Sharpay," Gabriella said with a warning tone in her voice, knowing something was up with her best friend and the smile she wore._

_"Yes?" the blonde replied innocently._

_"How did my oh so lovable boyfriend know that I had trouble finding a dress for tonight?" Gabriella asked her._

_"I don't know," Sharpay said innocently with a shrug of her shoulders._

_"Sure you don't," Gabriella told her causing everyone to laugh as they watched her pull out a shoe shaped box out of the next metallic red bag and this one had a white bow on it. Opening up the box, she found the most adorable pair of high heels ever, they were a beautiful silver pair with a 2 5/8 inch heel to them and when they were to be put on her feet the rhinestone and ankle coil would coil up her leg to an inch and half above her ankle. Seeing the Jimmy Choo designer name label on the shoes she moved to put them carefully back in the box and cover the box back on when she spotted the note attached to the bow and smiling she read it out loud, "'Dearest Brie, I hope you like these shoes. Jimmy Choo made this one of a kind custom made high heels for you per my request and he also named them 'Brie' per my request and I know they will look beautiful on you and with that dress. I love you can't wait until I see you tonight. I love you beautiful, Wildcat'"._

_"Aw," the females all coed._

_"My son's going all out tonight," Lucille stated with a gentle smile._

_"Which makes me wonder why?" Gabriella told her._

_"Because he loves you, Sweetheart, that's why he does stuff like this, because he loves you," Lucille told her as the other females agreed._

_"Alright, Brie-Ella, what's in the last bag?" Sharpay asked her best friend a few minutes later._

_"I have no clue, but I'm about to find out," Gabriella replied and with a soft smile she pulled out a Tiffany blue box that had a white bows on it with 'Tiffany's & Co.' written on the top of it. Opening up the box, she gasped at the pair of ruby stud earrings that sat in a sterling silver setting. "Oh my lanta, he is so sweet! It'll go perfect with my charm bracelet and the T necklace."_

_"It defiantly will," Sharpay agreed with her best friend._

_"Well, ladies I do believe it is time that we start getting ready seeing as it's four o'clock," Inez said and together they all began to get ready._

**(With the Males)**

_"How about this one, you guys remember when we all went to the Christmas in Washington Christmas and Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella performed?" Chad asked them, as they all sat their bringing up memorable memories of 2009._

_"Yeah," they all agreed with a smile and all the males smirked as they watched Troy get lost in what was most likely the memory he was having of seeing his girlfriend as she performed for the first time without him by her side onstage…_

**"****Ladies you better hold onto your guys no matter if they be your kid, your grandkid, any relation or not to you, or your boyfriend, because this next lovely lady and performer is the most beautiful women to have ever graced the White House since Jackie Kennedy. This bombshell no matter if she's not really a professional singer or not, is a triple threat, she sings, she acts, and dances. This young recently turned nineteen year old woman is also the girlfriend of NBA's Lakers' Hot Shot Rookie, Troy Bolton, and she is also America's Sweetheart. Ladies and gentlemen, especially Mr. President, Mrs. Montez, and Mr. Bolton, please welcome the lovely and beautiful Gabriella Montez singing a Christmas classic," George Lopez, the host of the 2009 Christmas in Washington concert, introduced and everyone stood and cheered as America's Sweetheart walked out shyly onto the beautifully decorated stage.**

**Troy's eyes were on hers at all times and he smiled as he gazed at his beautiful girlfriend and the beautiful setting behind her. His beautiful girlfriend was dressed ruby red deep v-neckline charmeuse gown by Jay Godfrey that had twisted shoulder straps, a crisscross back and a shirred bad at the empire waist. Topping her outfit off was a pair of sophisticated rhinestone slide on platform high heels that had a 3 ½ inch heel to them from Jimmy Choo, her hair was up in a beautiful up-do with soft ringlets framing her face, a pair of silver hoop earrings from Tiffany's & Co. sat in her ears, and her make up was simply and naturally done. The beautiful setting behind her were giant Christmas dresses beautifully decorated along with the windows decorated and the choir all dressed in red and white choir robes and the Grand staircase was decorated with beautiful pine-like garland.**

**With a smile, Troy settled into his seat between the President and his mom as he listened to his beautiful girlfriend sing, but seeing her freeze up and look at him, seeing the expression on her face, he mouthed to her, "Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me, right at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like Kindergarten?" **

**Gabriella softly nodded at him before she began to sing that Christmas classic, "The Christmas Song", the whole time her eyes staying locked with Troy's encouraging and loving blue eyes:**

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire**_

_**Jack Frost nipping at your nose**_

_**Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir**_

_**And folks dressed up like Eskimos**_

_**Everybody knows a turkey**_

_**And some mistletoe**_

_**Help to make the season bright**_

_**Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow**_

_**Will find it hard to sleep tonight**_

_**They know that Santa's on his way**_

_**He's loaded lots of toys**_

_**And goodies on his sleigh**_

_**And every mother's child is gonna spy**_

_**To see if reindeer**_

_**Really know how to fly**_

_**And so I'm offering this simple phrase**_

_**To kids from one to ninety-two**_

_**Although it's been said**_

_**Many times, many ways**_

_**Merry Christmas to you**_

**He watched and stood up with everyone as they gave Gabriella a long standing ovation. Smiling, he took the chance and walked up the stairs onstage and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately on the lips, really getting the crowd going and they inwardly laughed as they heard their friends cheering the loudest, especially Chad who was woof whistling…**

_"Dude," Chad said to his "brother", snapping him out of his memory._

_"Yeah, man?" Troy replied._

_"We need to start getting ready because if we don't the girls and moms will seriously kill us, not caring that it's New Year's Eve," Chad told him causing them all to laugh, but getting them all moving nonetheless…_

**(With the Females)**

_"So how as Christmas back in good old New Mexico?" Inez asked the females that had stayed in New Mexico for Christmas – Vanessa Danforth, June and Taylor McKessie, Kelsi and Miranda Nielson, Lynn and Martha Cox, Kelly Cross, and Molly Baylor – while her family, the Bolton's, and the Evans' all celebrated it at an intimate little gathering at the White House in Washington D.C.._

_"It was good, we didn't get much snow though, only a little bit on Christmas Eve and Morning, but other than that it was a no-show with the snow," Molly, Zeke's mom, replied._

_"Well, we for one got a lot of snow, didn't we Brie-Ella?" Sharpay said and smiled as Gabriella nodded her head, making her newly done bouncing wavy-curly hair bounce, but yet stayed perfect on top of her head._

_"Lucky," the females who didn't spend Christmas in D.C. said causing them all to giggle._

_"Alright, ladies it's time to put on dresses seeing as it's seven thirty," Anna told them, seeing as she was the one that was keeping them on track which the ladies were thankful for._

_"Alright, let's get going with putting on our outfits," Inez said and smiling each lady took their time changing in the bathroom.

* * *

_

**(The Lobby)**

_"You all look very nice, Mr. President," the manger of the hotel told the males as they all waited down in the lobby for their ladies to come out of the elevators._

_"Thanks," Greg replied and smiled at all the of males who were all dressed in similar classic black Calvin Kline tuxes that were matched with the color ties that would match their escorts dress color._

_"And don't your lovely ladies look beautiful too," the manager said before he also stated, "And it seems not only have they captured your guys' stares, but almost every male in this lobby stares."_

_Troy hearing this eyed each guy down as they tried and waited for Gabriella to appear out of the elevators that the ladies all managed to fit in, well all except for Gabriella, Inez, Derby, and Sharpay who were going to be in the next elevator with their agents. He watched as each female went to their respective husband or boyfriend – Taylor dressed in a beautiful purple gown, Kelsi dressed in a beautiful orange gown, Martha in a beautiful chocolate brown gown, and his mom dressed in a beautiful green topped dress with a matching shawl and a black long skirt._

_But what really caught his attentions was the wolf whistles that started to come as the other set of elevator doors opened and the agents walked out followed by Derby dressed in a simple black dress, Inez in a simple navy dress, and then Sharpay dressed in a simple pink sweetheart neckline strapless dress, but most importantly when Gabriella appeared dressed in the beautiful gown he had picked out for her with the T necklace around her neck, the charm bracelet around her wrist, her Kuippo ring on her right ring finger, and the ruby earrings in her ears as her bouncy, yet sophisticated curly-wavy hair and simple smokey eye shadow topped off her whole look._

_Stepping towards his girlfriend, he slowly glared down each guy that gazed at her before he pulled her to him softly and placed a softy, yet passionate and loving kiss on her lips, pulling back he set his forehead on hers and caressed her cheek as he admitted, "You look simply stunning and all of these guys better stop gazing at you before they get a serious beat down."_

_"Aw, Babe, only you could say something so sweet with something so threatening in it," Gabriella told him with a soft giggle as he chuckled with her._

_"Well, it's true," Troy told her before softly kissing her forehead and then saying, "I love you, you know that?"_

_"I know that and I hope you know that I love you also," Gabriella replied as she looped her arm with his offered one as he began to lead her towards where the party was with the rest of their party._

_"So who's gonna rock the house next?" the Karaoke DJ for the party asked into the microphone after Sharpay and Ryan just got done singing._

_**"TROY AND GABRIELLA!"**__ Their friends, family, and friends' families all yelled while clapping._

_Troy and Gabriella glared at them as they got pushed onstage by their best friends and with a sigh they both went to stand in front of a microphone stand._

_"Troy…"Gabriella whispered._

_"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me, right at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like Kindergarten?" Troy told her, knowing what was happening as the opening chords the song began to play while everyone quieted down waiting for the Lakers' Rookie star and America's Sweetheart, who was holding hands, getting ready to sing._

_Troy smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her hand before he took a breath and began to sing his part, opening up the song:_

_**Livin' in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything could happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

_Gabriella smiled and with the encouraging smile of her boyfriend she began to sing:_

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_Troy smiled and did an 'oh' before Gabriella continued:_

_**To all the possibilities, ohhhhh**_

_**"YEAH, GO TROY AND GABRIELLA!"**__ They heard their friends cheer._

_Smiling they both began to sing together:_

_**I know**_

_Gabriella shot a smile at Troy before she turned it towards their friends and families, as she continued to sing:_

_**That something has changed**_

_Troy smiled at their friends and family also as he began to sing with her again:_

_**Never felt this way**_

_Smiling, Gabriella giggled a little bit as her dad winked at her with a fatherly wink and clapped as she began to sing by herself again:_

_**And right here tonight**_

_Sharpay and Chad smiled at their two best friends as they continued to hold onto their significant other and continued to cheer their two best friends on as they began to sing together again:_

_**This could be the**_

_**Start of somethin' new**_

_**"YEAH,"**__ Everyone began to start cheering them on as they started to dance together on the mini stage._

_Smiling, Gabriella winked at Troy as she continued to sing:_

_**It feels so right**_

_Smiling, Troy cupped Gabriella's cheek as she caressed his in return as they locked their eyes and continued to sing:_

_**To be here with you…oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_Taking the hand that wasn't holding the microphone; she placed his larger hand over her heart as she sang the next line with a soft smile:_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_Troy smiled at her and gave her a sexy wink as he began to sing with her again:_

_**The start of something new**_

_Gabriella smiled as Troy did a little mini-moonwalk as he sang:_

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**'Til it happened to me**_

_**Ohhh, yeah**_

_Gabriella smiled at him and did a little mini-spin as she sang:_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_Smiling, they both ended up in each other's arms as Troy spun her once and then swayed with her for a little bit as they continued to sing:_

_**Ohhh**_

_**It's the start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you…ohhh**_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right (so right, oh)**_

_Gabriella smiled and winked at Troy as she sang:_

_**To be here with you…oh**_

_Troy smiled and locked their eyes together as they sang the next line:_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes**_

_Smiling, Gabriella backed up as Troy began advancing on her and gently smiled as Brett caught his little "sister" before she feel off the stage, pushing her back on it gently, Troy grabbed her hand and spun her around as Gabriella sang:_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_Troy smiled and echoed 'feel in my heart' and smiled as he listened to his girlfriend sing again:_

_**The start of somethin' new**_

_Troy smiled and sung the same line as did Gabriella again before they finished it off together:_

_**The start of somethin' new**_

_"I love you," they whispered to each other and locked their lips causing everyone to cheer loudly and Chad to wolf whistle at them…_

_"I really do love you, you know that?" Troy told her as they walked out of the room where the party was being held with Troy's tux jacket on Gabriella's shoulder and a cup of hot chocolate in each other hands as they walked along the snow covered balcony…of course with Gabriella's security following, but not too closely._

_"I know, and I hope you know that I love you too, forever and an eternity," Gabriella told him with a soft and sincere smile._

_"Of course I do," Troy told her with a soft smile and wink causing her to giggle while he took a quick peek at his Rolex to find that there was fifteen minutes until it was time to ring in the New Year. Knowing that it was now or never, Troy took a deep breath before stopping them in front of the beautifully lit Christmas tree that was on the deck and quickly glanced to see their families and friends with their families looking out the windows at them, only six of them knowing what was going to happen…_

_While the snow softly feel down around them and the clear night sky light up beautifully with the bright stars, Troy took a deep breath before he asked, "Brie, Gabriella?"_

_"Yeah, Troy?" Gabriella replied as they set their hot chocolate down on the deck railing before turning towards each other, facing each other so their complete attention was on each other._

_"Gabriella, Baby Brie, Baby, Brie, something or something a long time ago decided that it was written in the stars for us to stop being best friends and start being that and so much more. Gabriella, someone somewhere knew that we were and are meant to be. I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star-crossed lovers, but I think there is something or someone big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. But I __do__ think there is some higher power that helps you find like…you match, the person who just fits with you because they brought me to you. Sure we were best friends first, but that's how all good relationships start out isn't it. Gabriella you're my best friend, you never every little quirk and thing about me as I do you…when I lost you because of my jealousy I thought that I would die because I couldn't live without you and I still can't if you ever leave me. Gabriella, we know that our relationship will always be strong, especially in distance because with my job we can't help that, but what we can do is know that I'm always coming home to you and only you. Gabriella Marie Montez, what I'm getting at is that you're the person that's my other half, my soul-mate. So on this night, New Year's Eve of 2009, I'm getting down on one knee in the most romantic setting and I'm asking you, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and beyond and become Mrs. Gabriella Marie Bolton. So, Brie, Gabriella, will you please marry me?" Troy finished as he got down on one knee and pulled out a Tiffany blue ring box that had 'Tiffany's & Co.' on it with a white ribbon and pulled off the lid to reveal the ring of all rings, every girl's dream ring, the Tiffany Setting ring, right on the five minute check point until the New Year._

_Troy watched and kept on one knee nervously as one minutes passed by followed by two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, five minutes, six, seven, eight, nine, and finally when everyone started to count down from ten seconds in the last minute of 2009, he waited and hoped that he would hear the answer he wanted…_

_**5!**_

_**4!**_

_**3!**_

_**2!**_

_**1!**_

_"__**YES!"**__ Gabriella told him before she pulled him up and kissed his passionately as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger as everyone around them cheered and brought in the New Year, 2010, along with their engagement, it was defiantly the start of something new for America's New First Family and the lives around them…._

This is the story of the most beautiful, breathtaking, amazing, and epic wedding of all time, the wedding of America's Sweetheart to her High School Sweetheart…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Title **_- America's Next First Family 2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement

_**Author**_ – bangelluvforever

_**Rating**_ – T for Troy, because of various things.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I so don't own anything.

_**Claimer**_ – My normal!

_**Feedback:**_ Is Zac Efron hot? Are Troyella the most breathtaking couple to see on screen EVER? Should there be another HSM movie? Should Zanessa do more romantic movies together? Should HSM go on FOREVER? If the answer to all of these questions or the majority of answers to these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Main Characters:**_ Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, and Ryan Evans.

_**Minor:**_ The parents and others.

_**Pairings:**_ My normals, but for those you who don't know my normal couple pairing then here they are – Troyella, Zekepay, Jelsi, Chaylor, and MaRy (aka: Martha and Ryan).

_**Full Summary:**_ *Set Four Months After ANFF: Bonus Edition & Seven after ANFF* The Wildcats and our favorite couple are finally back for the sequel and what fun awaits them from engagement parties, flashbacks, wedding plans, basketball games, stardom and much more drama and real world stuff. As the girls, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan take on their second year of college, going from class to class, and Chad and Troy doing online classes and studying with the others, the stress really begins to be heavy on their shoulders & it's only a while until they break so the question is well they break together or alone and can they pull it together before America's Sweetheart, Gabriella, and America's Heartthrob, Troy, are due to marry in the wedding of the century. Find out now in "ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Wedding".

_**Story Started: August 15, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is the prologue to the sequel to ANFF – FINALLY! I'm sorry that it's taken me SO LONG to get back to you all with this sequel, but things have been pretty hectic around my life lately, but hopefully this will cheer me up – I just love to plan weddings on here ;] Okay, so I don't know what else to say in my author's note so I'm gonna close it now and write….love you all.

_**DEDICATION:**_ Cloe & Anna & Ebaybee (aka: Girly411 & adcgordon & PromisingTomorrow) – Gotta love them! SERIOUSLY!

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 1- **_

_**(January 2010 – Washington D.C.)**_

"_Good morning D.C. and Happy New Year! It's a chilly day outside so put on your UGG's and jackets, grab some money, gloves, and a scarf along with your car keys and head out to your favorite coffee or hot chocolate place to get warmed up. First song to help you get warmed up is a little number called Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy and it goes out to all of the beautiful women out there, young and old,"_ Troy and Gabriella heard their alarm clock go off, playing the wake up station on the radio of their iHome that sat on Troy's side of the bed.

"Mmm," Gabriella murmured as she felt a strong and muscular body press up against hers, spooning her while she reached under her pillow to grab the hand that was attached to the arm that was under the pillow.

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful **_

_**With you by my side**_

_**And when I open my eyes**_

_**And see your sweet face**_

_**It's good morning beautiful day**_

The President's daughter smiled as her LA Laker sung the song softly in her ear with his beautiful singing voice.

_**I didn't see the light**_

_**I didn't know day from night**_

_**I had no reason to care**_

_**But since you came along**_

_**I can face the dawn**_

_**Cause I know you'll be there**_

America's Sweetheart began to sing back to America's Heartthrob with her angelic voice.

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**And when I open my eyes**_

_**And face your sweet face**_

_**It's a good morning beautiful day**_

The basketball player sung back to his soul mate as she let go of his hand underneath her pillow to roll over so she was laying on her back, facing him. He smiled and leaned into her hand as she cupped his cheek while he continued to serenade her in the early morning of nine-thirty.

_**I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines**_

_**Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah**_

_**A good morning beautiful...day**_

_**Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful**_

"Good morning, Beautiful," the twenty-year-old Los Angeles basketball player greeted his beautiful fiancée, placing a soft on her plump pink lips.

"Good morning, Fiancé," Gabriella said with a wide grin causing him to grin just from the new nickname.

Placing another kiss on her lips, Troy scooted down a little bit so he could lay his head on her chest, between her breasts, and wrapped his arms around her tanned and toned waist, rubbing his fingers against the sliver of bare skin showing thanks to her night cami that rode up her upper body during the night.

"You know you can't stay there for long right?" Gabriella softly informed him as she played with his chestnut colored hair.

"And why is that?" He asked the brown eyed, brunette haired beauty.

"Because my mom and your mom along with my Maid of Honor have already arranged for meetings revolving around _our_ wedding," America's Sweetheart explained further.

"Is that so and do I have to be in these meetings?" The electric blue eyed male asked the nineteen year old.

"Um…to tell you the truth, I have no idea," she replied with a giggle causing him to laugh also.

Both were soon startled by the phone ringing on Gabriella's side of the bed and with a slight groan they separated so Gabriella could answer the phone. Rolling over onto her side, her and Troy laid in their previous position before she had rolled onto her back, as she answered the phone. Picking up the red phone, she held it up a little away from the holder and then quickly pressed the speaker phone button. Setting the phone back down, she asked, "Yes?"

"Why good morning, Mija," Gabriella heard her mom, the First Lady, Inez, greet her with a small laugh.

"Morning, Mommy," Gabriella greeted back with her own giggle.

"Morning, Mom," Troy greeted her also.

"Oh, well good morning to you too Troy," Inez greeted back and both of the young adults could just sense the smile on the older woman's face. "Did you two have breakfast yet?"

"No, ma'am," they both replied.

"Okay, then why don't you come into the dining room and have breakfast with Greg, Lucille, Jack, and me so we can discuss what the plan is today," Inez told them.

"Yes, ma'am," they both replied before Gabriella hung up the phone after telling the First Lady they loved her. They both sighed and got up out of bed, throwing on their slippers and robes, they laced hands and walked out of Gabriella's room and towards the President's Dining Room.

* * *

"Morning, Momma, Dad," Troy greeted his parents, giving Jack and Lucille each a hug and his mom a kiss on her cheek before taking a seat on the other side of the table, across from his mom.

"Morning, Baby," Lucille greeted her son while Jack did too at the same time, the only word that he changed was the last one, replacing 'baby' with 'son'.

"Morning, Daddy!" Gabriella happily greeted the number one man in her life, her father, the President of the United States of America. Smiling, she hugged her dad tightly and gave him a butterfly kiss on his cheek before hugging her mom and kissing her cheek too. Walking around the table the same way her fiance did, she greeted her soon-to-be parents-in-law, hugging each of them and kissing each of their cheeks before finally taking a seat next to Troy, across from Jack.

"And how are you two this morning?" Lucille asked the in-love couple with a smile as she held Jack's hand on the table top while Inez did the same to Greg, and Troy and Gabriella did the same only underneath the table.

"Okay, but tired," they both replied in perfect sync causing them all to laugh at how in tune the young adults were in.

Soon later as their dishes and silverware were being cleared from the dining room table with it being wiped down, the six people previously in the room retired to the West Sitting Room.

"Okay, so now that you two are engaged, and knowing that Inez, you two, and myself are always in the press," Greg started to say after taking a sip of his black coffee, "we need to hold a press conference confirming your engagement because it will be better for the people to hear it from us than from them just spotting the ring or a secret source close to you ratting you out. The question is do you two want to do it right away or wait awhile, and they both depend on when you want the wedding. So…"

"On the plane ride here from Colorado to LA and then back here after my games, Brie and I were talking and we decided that we wanted it after the season is over with so we were thinking and talking a lot about it and we decided to go with June 26 of this year," Troy told them, his fingers laced tightly with his fiancée's.

"What do you guys think?" Gabriella asked them, her and Troy both wanting their approval of the chosen date and then soon got their answers when the parents all looked at each other, silently communicating and turned towards their children with bright smiles and just like that Troy and Gabriella knew that they were definitely getting married the June of twenty-ten.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**Well, there you guys go. The first actual chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry it's so short, now I'm hoping the next one will be supper longer, but I never know until I'm actually finished with the chappies. I love you guys! Thanks for being interested in the sequel to "America's Next First Family". **_

_**Question**_ – Do you guys want any trivia questions for these sequels and/or quotes?

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_~Z&V~_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Started: December 9, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 10, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the second one, unless you want to count the prologue, hehe. _**ANYWAYS**_, here you guys go, I hope you enjoy it! Peace!

_**A/N 1-1-11:**_ Thanks for all the reviews guys, ten in just the prologue and first chapter alone, thanks sooooo much! It means the world too me. I love you guys so much and for all those reviews you get a new chapter. Enjoy, R&R!

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

**(January 2010 – Washington D.C.)**

"**EEKKKK?"** Gabriella squealed in excitement from the news she had just received, her squeal echoing throughout the six story and 55,000 foot squared building/house located on 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW in Washington, D.C..

"**WHAT HAPPENED?"** Gabriella was asked by not only by her best friend, mom, Secret Service Agents, but Troy's parents, the Vice President and his wife – Gabriella's godparents, Vance and Derby Evans –, her god-brother, and her fiancé as they came running into the East Sitting Room, the room that the Wildcat's dubbed theirs due to the first part of the name 'East' which reminded them of their high school, East High back in good old Albuquerque, New Mexico – both places meaning a lot not only to them but their parents also.

"Brie, Baby, are you okay?" Troy asked noticing her breathing was sped up.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine," Gabriella's dad informed the group and with a smile he placed his hands on Gabriella's shoulders and gave them a light squeeze, saying with a wide smile, "Breathe, Baby Girl, breathe. In, out, in, out…"

"**OH MY GOD? DADDY ARE YOU SERIOUS?"** Gabriella exclaimed with a bright smile and seeing Greg's nod, she began jumping up and down. And as if communicating silently with her best friend, god-sister, and Maid of Honor, Sharpay Evans, scrambled up to their sides and began squealing and bouncing with her 'sister' with their hands laced with each others.

"They've finally gone off the rocker, I see," they all heard a new voice say and insult Troy's fiancée and Zeke Baylor's girlfriend. They all turned to find Troy's NBA team mate and best friend since preschool, Chad Danforth along with the rest of their legendary group called "the Wildcats" – Chad's girlfriend Taylor McKessie, Ryan's girlfriend Martha Cox, Jason Cross, and Jason's girlfriend Kelsi Nielsen – all having just arrived from Albuquerque where they had returned after coming back from Colorado, except for Chad and Taylor due to Chad having a basketball game that night and him flying in D.C. with Taylor after the game.

Both girls turned to glare at the afro-haired basketball player before resuming their bouncing causing everyone to laugh while Derby and Inez pulled out their cell phones and took some pictures of the two. Finally, after his wife and his wife's best friend got done taking pictures and him along with everyone else wanting to find out why they were excited, Vance asked, "So would you two like to inform us what's got you two all hyper beyond belief?"

"**DAVID TUTERA DOES!"** They squealed together almost in an obvious 'duh' tone.

"**THE WEDDING PLANNER EXTRAORDINAIRE?"** Their mom's and Lucille exclaimed with wide smiles before joining the two girls.

"Okay, someone want to explain why my wife and future daughter-in-law are bouncing off the walls?" Jack asked as they all moved to take seats around the room while the mom's and the two girls continued to bounce and squeal like a couple of school girls who happened to see Sterling Knight.

"Well, for one if you don't know who David is, you've been living underneath a rock," Lucille shot at her husband, glaring at him but taking a seat on his lap while Inez did the same to Greg, the other two girls deciding to be different went and sat down in front of the fireplace, cuddling up together. Seeing their boyfriend and fiancé raise their eyebrows in question, the girls just stuck their tongues out at them causing the two to pout and everyone else to laugh.

"Okay, anyways, David Tutera like what my mom, Aunt Inez and Aunt Lucille said, is _the_ wedding planner and just party planner _extraordinaire_. He's been planning and designing spectacular and over the top weddings and events for over 20 plus years. His specialty is creating one-of-a-kind events that truly represent the look and style of his clients. David Tutera Weddings is more than a party, it's an event – one that truly tells a complete story. He overseas and creates each and every wedding and event, upholding the level and integrity you would expect. He's just _ah_-mazing!" Sharpay explained to the one's who didn't know who David Tutera was.

"Ev…ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamt of my fantasy wedding, and I knew David was the one to make it happen when I went to Star Jones' wedding and went to my cousin's wedding at Disney where he had a collection offered at! I just know that he could and can make my fantasy a reality, every little girl's dream, my dream," Gabriella said, speaking passionately and high about the wedding planner causing them all to smile at the way she spoke about him.

"Okay, if you've known you wanted him to plan your wedding ever since you were little, Gabster," Chad started to say to his adoptive little sister, "then why were you two squealing like maniacs?"

"Daddy, since your making my dreams come true, you do the honors," Gabriella said, smiling proudly at her the forever number one guy in her life.

"I just so happened to call his office and once I convinced them of who I was, they put me immediately through to David and he said that he would love to plan Gabriella's wedding in fact he wants to met with her and Troy tomorrow afternoon," Greg replied with a bright smile and a simple shrug of his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Therefore making him the best daddy in the whole universe, not that he wasn't already but now it's gonna be true for an infinity amount of time," Gabriella replied giggling and smiling all the way causing everyone else to smile.

"You're my Baby Girl and if I can make your dreams come true then god damn I'm going too and that's a promise, okay?" Greg told her as they both stood up and moved towards each other for a warm and loving father-daughter embrace. Placing a kiss on the top of her head and hugging her tight, both of them knowing cameras and phones were pointed towards them, he told her, "You just let me know what else I can do okay?"

"Could you…could you walk me down the aisle and maybe go meet the designer that I want to make my dress and David with me, Daddy?" Gabriella softly asked him, hope shining bright in her brown eyes that she inherited from the President.

"Like there was a way in hell you were gonna keep me away from walking you down the aisle, and of course I'll go with you to both things," Greg softly told her, a bright and loving smile filled with shock on his face. Cupping her cheeks he said, "You just tell me when and where and I'll be there in heartbeat. I love you Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Daddy, _forever_," Gabriella whispered her reply, hugging him again before standing on her tiptoes to place a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**Okay, okay, I know this was super-super short, but I thought this was a good part to leave off at, therefore the meeting with David will be in the next chapter, okay? Okay, well I'm gonna work on the next one. I love you guys, please review and continue reading! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_When a daughter first meets her father as a baby, she makes room in her heart for the first significant man in her life, not really knowing it at the time, making her become Daddy's Baby Girl." _

**~Jessica L. Ayers**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Started: December 10, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 11, 2010**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 3-**_

**(January 2010 – Washington D.C.) **

"What to wear, what to wear," the nineteen year old murmured to herself as she stood in her massive walk in closet that was modeled after Carry Bradshaw's in the movie _Sex and the City 2. _Fingering through the shirts, she decided against them, jeans, (of course) shorts and tanks, before finally deciding on a cute light heather grey 'Laguna' Niguel, knit patterned, sexy deep v-necked short sleeved and hooded dress from Hollister Co. (HCO.) that when she would put it on it would stop at her upper thigh.

After grabbing the dress, she quickly racked through her cami's knowing that she needed one due to the long deep v-neck and with her dad being around, before finally pulling a dark pink 'Pacific' cami with floral lace trim on it from HCO followed by a white 'Miraculous Multi-way' bra from Victoria's Secret (VS) and a pair of white lace-trim thongs from VS's Angels line.

Walking over to her shoes, she decided on a cute pair of black Yves Saint Laurent sandal heels that had a 5 ½ inch stiletto heel to them along with knotted strappy detains at the front and a silver-tone buckle fastening at the side of the ankle strap. Finally, she grabbed a jewelry set from Pearls by the Yard , a brand by Tiffany & Co. (T&Co.) that consisted of a long necklace, a bracelet, and long dangle earrings.

"Mmmmm," she heard as she walked out of the closet and towards the master bathroom, "Morning, Baby."

"Morning, Babe," Gabriella greeted him as she turned on the lights in the bathroom, dimming them so they didn't hurt Troy's eyes that were still closed.

"Save me some warm water will yeah?" Troy asked her.

"I always save you water," she told him with a giggle and a roll of her eyes as she turned on the water and put it at right temperature, letting the warm water come out of all the three stone walls that had three or four showerheads on each one.

"Sure you do," he told her, trying to sound convincing and trying not to laugh because he knew that she does leave him warm water.

"Whatever," Gabriella told him as she stripped out of her robe, slippers, pajamas, and panties.

"I love you, Brie," Troy called out as the he heard the door shut and lock.

"Whatever, just be out of bed by the time I'm out of the shower so you can get in," she told him, poking her head through the small opening she made when she opened the door back up.

Troy just rolled his eyes and laugh as he heard the door close again along with her music playing from the iHome and her iPod in the bathroom with her.

_**14141414**_

While Troy was in the shower after she got out, she worked to put on her black eyeliner and mascara on her eyes before adding some light and natural semi-glitter blush on her cheeks, pink lip gloss on her lips, and the smokey eye shadow effect to her eyes.

After making sure her hair was all the way straightened, she sprayed a little bit of Aussie hairspray in her hair to keep it that way before putting on some deodorant, only to be startled when she heard, "You look beautiful, Mija."

"Jeeperz, Mommy, you scared me," Gabriella told her mom who was dressed to her nine's in a light green, classic three-button skirt and blazer suit from Tahari; with her hair up in a sophisticated bun, her makeup lightly done, her jewelry was a set of pearls, and her shoes were a pair of black Mary Jane's.

"Sorry," the First Lady said with a laugh, "How are you this morning? Ready for you meeting with David this afternoon?"

"It's okay and I'm okay, just a little bit nervous," Gabriella replied as she put her daily necessities in her 'Ursula' Louis Vuitton (LV) Monogram Multicolor canvas tote that had natural cowhide straps and golden brass finishing's. "Is Daddy still going with us?"

"Gabriella, has your father ever broken a promise to you?" Inez asked her daughter, looking at her like she was crazy before smiling as she notice her baby walk into the closet before walking back out with a white, red, and gold Varsity letterman on over her dress; immediately knowing it was Troy's East High letterman jacket.

"No he hasn't," was the reply, but it didn't come from Gabriella, it came from Troy who walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of light tan, khaki pants from Diesel; a white with thick, dark blue stripes, v-neck t-shirt from American Eagle (AE); and a pair of white pair of men's ankle socks from AE.

"Good Morning, Troy," Inez greeted the young man as he entered his closet in Gabriella's room only to come back out soon later with a pair of navy and white suede sneakers from PUMA and sat down on the bed to put them on while out of the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter grab Troy's navy 'Kempshall' winter hooded jacket from Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F) and hand it to him.

"Don't you mean afternoon seeing as it's eleven o'clock?" Troy teased the First Lady who laughed along with Gabriella, who handed her sweetheart a dark brown 'Heritage' leather belt and received a kiss after doing so.

"I still can't get over how cute they are, can you Aunt Inez?" Inez heard Sharpay whisper to her as the blonde came to stand behind her as they watched Gabriella hand Troy a pair of aviator sunglasses from Ray Ban while she put a pair of black rounded Chanel (CC) sunglasses on the top of her head for later.

"Baby, where's my wallet?" They both heard Troy ask, confused as he patted down his pants pockets and looked in his jacket pockets causing them both to giggle softly.

"Right here," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Brie," he replied and as he reached for the wallet, Gabriella quickly pulled it behind her back, out of his reach, smiling at him with a smirk.

"If you want it Bolton, it's gonna cost ya," the youngest Montez informed her NBA star.

"What's the price I have to pay for my wallet?" Troy asked her, deciding to play her little game.

"How about a kiss and a cuddle session when we come back from our meeting with David," Gabriella replied and after a second thought she added, "in the theater with romantic movies and junk food."

"How about a picnic in the Solarium followed by that movie and cuddle session?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and even with the wallet right in his reach, fingertips away, all thoughts of it were out of his head as he gazed at the beauty in front of him.

"You drive a hard bargain Bolton," she replied, taking her arms from behind her back to wrap them around his waist. Sticking the brown leather wallet in his back pants pocket, she then leaned her head up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Of course I do when it comes to the woman I love," he replied softly, moving one arm up so his hand could cup her cheek as he smiled at her.

"I love you too," America's Sweetheart replied to America's Heartthrob before their lips connected in a passionate kiss while Inez and Sharpay watched on with their newly arrived on the scene friends, the President, Secret Service Agents, Lucille, and Jack.

* * *

**(The Prime Rib)**

"**GABRIELLA! TROY! MR. PRESIDENT! OVER HERE!" **

"**GABRIELLA!"**

"**TROY!"**

"**MR. PRESIDENT!"**

"**HOW WAS YOUR VACATION IN COLORADO, GABRIELLA, TROY, MR. PRESIDENT?"**

"**HOW WAS COLORADO?"**

"**TROY, GABRIELLA WHEN CAN WE SEE YOU TWO ON THE COURT AGAIN?"**

"**WHERE'S THE FIRST LADY?"**

"**GABRIELLA!"**

"**TROY!"**

"**MR. PRESIDENT!"**

"**GABRIELLA! TROY! MR. PRESIDENT! OVER HERE!"**

"**GABRIELLA, HOW ARE YOU? HOW WAS YOUR VACATION? HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY?"**

Was all the three kept hearing as they stepped out of the Presidential limo with the Secret Service Agents surrounding the three, maneuvering through the paparazzi to get inside of the restaurant. Before entering the building, Gabriella turned to the one reporter and put on a smile as she answered sweetly knowing that all they wanted were some answers, "I'm good thanks and my vacation and holiday was amazing, couldn't have asked for a better one. Happy New Year's, everyone! Enjoy twenty-ten!"

Finally safe and sound inside the restaurant, Greg made sure that the engaged couple was fine before turning to the hostess with a smile and answering her after she greeted them and asked how she could help them, "Yes, we have a noon reservation under Montez."

"Ah, yes here it is, right this way Mr. President," the beautiful blonde haired girl dressed in a knee length pencil skirt, black flats, and a white button up shirt that was tucked into her skirt replied with a bright smile. "The private room you requested is right this way and we here at The Prime Rib hope you enjoy the food and atmosphere here. So please do enjoy and don't be afraid to ask for anything."

"Has Mr. Tutera arrived yet?" The President asked as they entered the private dining area.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will be here soon seeing as it's only five minutes till noon," the hostess reassured them with a smile.

After they all sat down, they all removed their winter jackets, gloves, hats, and scarves just as David was escorted to their table by the blonde hostess. Standing up, the President greeted the wedding planner with a strong and firm handshake as did Troy, both introducing themselves, before Gabriella smiled and hugged the man who offered her it and introduced herself.

"Before I interrupt you four with my terribly bad timing, I was wondering if I could get you guys your drinks and appetizers, and if you're ready to order the rest of your meal, feel free," the blonde, Molly, said after David sat down and took off his winter outerwear.

"Please feel free to order whatever you please David, this is all on me," the President informed the planner before turning his attention to the menu and then to the waitress. With a smile, he told her his order, "I'll have a glass of Hess 'Allomi' Red Cabernet Wine with a Caser Salad. For the entrée, I'll have a well done Chopped Sirloin Steak with sautéed onions, along with a side of Fresh Corn Off The Cob and the Classic Mashed Potatoes without the gravy, please and thank you."

"Sure thing," Molly replied, "What kind of dressing would you like for your salad, Mr. President?"

"Hidden Valley Ranch, please," Greg replied with a smile as he handed her back the menu before turning to his baby girl, "You're turn, Baby Girl."

"I'll have the Roasted Tomato soup to start off with, and for my entrée and sides, I'll have the same kind of steak as my dad with the sautéed onions – I was also wondering if instead of blue cheese I can get mozzarella cheese instead?"

"Of course," Molly replied.

"Okay, thanks I'll have that cheese on my steak which I would love to have well done. And for my sides, I'll have the Broccoli, Cauliflower and Carrots covered in Velveeta Cheese and the Classic Mashed Potatoes with Gravy, please and thank you," Gabriella finished up.

"I'll have a Cesar Salad like Greg with Catalina dressing, for my main course I'll have the Roast Prime Ribs with a side of Classic Mashed Potatoes with Gravy and String Beans, please," Troy placed his order and then adding with a smirk as he winked at his fiancée, "I'll have two glasses of Pepsi also, seeing as America's Sweetheart forgot to order her drink."

Gabriella blushed as David finally decided on what he wanted and told the waitress what he wanted, "I'll have a glass of the same wine the President is along with the Roasted Tomato Soup as my starter course with the Jumbo Lump Crab Cakes with a side of Classic Mashed Potatoes and Fresh Corn Off the Cob, please and thank you."

"Oh course, I'll be right back with your drinks," Molly replied before disappearing.

"Thanks for ordering my forgotten drink for me, Wildcat," Gabriella told her fiance, lacing their fingers together on the table top between their plates.

"It's the least I can do when my fiancée's channeling my best friend's thinking habits," Troy joked with her and winked at her.

_THWACK!_

"Brie!" Troy whined as he rubbed the back of his head while Greg and David laughed.

"Are they always like this?" David asked the President.

"Nah, you'll learn that it's always Chad that gets hit in the back of the head or some where's else on his body…or my son and it's mostly from the female's," Greg replied with a chuckled, "Troy and Gabriella do have their moments though."

"Ah, I see," David replied as Molly brought them their drinks and their appetizers, setting them down in front of the four customers before vanishing again, leaving them to eat and talk in private.

_**TPR-TPR**_

After David and Gabriella finished up their soups and waited for the other two to finish eating their salads, they began to get to know one another, not really talking about the wedding until Troy could join in on the conversation with them.

"…and I think some of my favorite weddings and parties that you've done was Star Jones' wedding and then the weddings done on your TV show, My Fair Wedding! I love watching Wedding Sunday on WeTV for your show, Platinum Weddings – which also have some of your amazing work on them that I love – and Amazing Wedding Cakes," Gabriella informed him as they talked about some of the events and weddings he's done.

"Well, I'm honored that you love them," David told her with an honest smile. Finally as they're main courses and sides were being set down along with their free refills, the group finally got down to business, starting with David asking the big question, "So, Troy, Gabriella, when's the wedding date?"

"Well, we talked and talked a lot about it and due to Troy's work and my school, we figured that we'd get married in June on the twenty-sixth of this year," Gabriella replied with a hopeful smile.

"So a summer wedding?" David asked and seeing their head nods, he wrote the date down in the binder he brought with him that would contain all of their wedding details in it. "Great, do you have a location, theme and or colors?"

"Gabriella and I were talking last night and we were wondering if it's okay with both Inez and Greg since they're paying for the wedding, if we could maybe have it in Hawaii?" Troy replied to David, while asking Greg for his permission on the wedding location.

"Of course you guys can have it in Hawaii, I told you anything you guys want is yours," Greg told them and David smiled writing down the location.

"Um, which island?" David asked after a second thought.

"On Oahu at the Waikiki EDITION hotel," Troy replied before adding, "We were thinking of an outside ceremony and then an indoors reception."

"That's perfect, especially since Hawaii can get chilly at night," David told them as he scribbled some more notes. Looking at Greg he said, "Seeing as I'm sure you don't want no party crashers, how are you gonna make sure it doesn't happen?"

"Inez and I talked about it on our way back from Colorado and agreed on any placed they decided to get married if it wasn't here in D.C. or back in either Albuquerque or Los Angeles, that we would rent the place out for a two to three weeks in advance," Greg replied, "My Head of Security would also like to meet with you sometime to discuss around the clock security if that is alright with you?"

"That's perfectly fine, I'm here for a few more days and I'm staying at the Four Season here in D.C. so feel free to have him call me at the hotel and we can make a plan to meet up before I head back to NYC," David replied with a smile before turning to the couple, "So themes and or colors?"

"Well, um…we still haven't really decided on a certain palette, but we think we want an all white ceremony and then for the reception just a burst of tropical flowers and their colors." Gabriella replied.

"We were wondering what you think about this idea?" Troy added.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, especially for a Hawaiian wedding," David replied, "Hawaii's known for its tropical plants and for making you feel like you're in heaven that's known for its colors, traditions, and exquisite beauty. Therefore, the white will help level off all the colors of the outdoors by not overcrowding the ceremony with too many colors so, that way inside the colors can really burst into your own tropical rainforest. You know what I'm saying?"

"Of course, you're the expert," Gabriella replied with a nod of her head.

"That I am, but it's wedding, Sweetie," David told her with a smile, "I'm only here to make sure your fantasy becomes your reality and to make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

"With you as the wedding planner, we have no worries," Troy informed the wedding planner.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you guys have the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the theme I'm going for. I love you guys!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_You are everything that is, your thoughts, your life, your dreams come true. You are everything you choose to be. You are as unlimited as the endless universe." _

**~ Shad Helmstetter**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Started: December 11, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 14, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note: **__Here's the fourth one, hopefully you guys enjoy it!_

_**ALERT ~ **__Gabriella's second look in this chapter, is the same_** exact **_one __Vanessa had on for the 2008 MSN Starlounge Interview in Stockholm.__Sharpay's second outfit, the tie-dye dress, is a look she wore out around LA on…well, I don't know what day BUT both outfits are real and the girls DID wear them…just at two completely different times and reasons.

* * *

_

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 4-**_

_**(January 2010 – Washington D.C.)**_

"Morning, Ladies," Jill Stevenson, a trainer from the most recognized boot camps in America – Jay Johnson's Boot Camp Fitness – who lived in D.C. and worked with the President, First Lady, and the Vice President and his wife on their fitness and making sure they stayed fit; greeted the First Lady, Derby, Gabriella, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor as they walked into the exercise room.

"Morning, Jill," the women all greeted back as they set their water bottles, towels, and duffle bags down on the benches in the room to change into their workout sneakers.

"You okay, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay dressed in a pair of pink, grey, and white athletic shorts from Soffe on and a cute pink with white polka dot sports bra from Victoria's Secret's PINK brand, which was revealed after she took off one of Zeke's hoodies that she wore into the room; asked her best friend as she sat down and slide her feet out of her pink and white adidas slide sandals and into a pair of white ankle socks, and her pink and white Reebok sneakers.

"Yeah, just tired," Gabriella, dressed in a pair of black Soffe athletic shorts that had a foldover waist band on them, the same sports bra as Sharpay's except in blue, and a pair of white ankle socks, and her black and white Nike sneakers; replied after she let out a yawn.

"Ditto," was echoed all around the room along with some yawns causing the instructor to laugh at the group as she watched the two best friends, get up and move towards the mirror, both not even combing their hair before putting them up in high, messy ponytails.

"Alright, so you girls ready to go?" Jill asked them with a clap of her hands.

"Let's just go with sure," Martha replied causing them all to laugh as they all gathered around in a circle to stretch out so they wouldn't get hurt during their workout that morning.

* * *

"Hola, Brie-Ella," Sharpay, now showered and out of her workout clothes and into a cute black, grey, and white tie-dye, spaghetti strap dress with a scoop neckline from Urban Outfitters; a pair of dark brown, leather Urban Outfitter sandals that had a studs on the upper, thick strap; her hair was curly and pulled half back, and her makeup was done in natural shades; as she entered the White House's own Beauty Salon where her best friend, the First Lady, and Mrs. Bolton were getting their hair and makeup done for today's important event.

"Hola, Shar-Bear," Gabriella greeted her with a smile before asking, "What were the guys up too?"

"Well, your man, Uncle Greg, and Uncle Jack are getting ready like you three while the others are in the Workout Room well…working out," Sharpay replied, taking the empty seat next to her god-sister.

"I see," Gabriella replied with a smile and a giggle at her best friend, Sharpay, Inez, and Lucille also joining her.

"There, Gabi, all finished," Anna, one of the hairstylist and makeup artists employed by the White House, informed America's Sweetheart with a smile.

"Thanks, Anna, it looks more tamed than it normally does, and the makeup looks awesome! Good work," Gabriella commented the stylist as she checked her hair in the mirror, noticing that her hair was in her normal dark, wavy, curls that Anna had put in after straightening her hair to make it look more tamed; and her makeup was done in clear lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara, smokey eyeshadow, and a little sparkle blush to her cheeks.

"Aw, thanks, it was no problem, Gabi," Anna replied as she helped the other two workers finish up Inez and Lucille's makeup and hair.

"So, what'cha gonna wear?" Sharpay asked her best friend, swinging her legs in and out as she continued to sit in the seat next to Gabriella.

"Well, follow me my dear and I'll show you," Gabriella said as she stood up and offered her arm to Sharpay so they could loop arms.

"Lead the way, Dear," Sharpay replied, continuing their game causing everyone to laugh as the two girls giggled and skipped out of the room, and into Gabriella and Troy's bedroom. Seeing Troy relaxing on the bed, Sharpay sat down beside him and greeted him with a smile, "Hola, Superstar."

"Hey, Anne. Sup?" The NBA player greeted back as he tied his black and shiny dress shoes.

"Waiting for your girl to get dressed so I can see and approve her outfit," Sharpay replied with a smile and shrug of her shoulders.

"Since when do you need to approve of her outfit, shouldn't that be me?" Troy asked half seriously and half jokingly.

"Silly, silly, Little Bolton," Sharpay replied with a disappointed shake of her head, "Don't you know that even if your best friend doesn't ask for your approval, that you still have to give it. It's one of main obligations of the best friend, it's in the rule book." The blonde then rolled her eyes as she mumbled a simple one worded phrase, "Guys."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed hearing her phrase as he stood up and straightened the grey, Calvin Kline (CK) dress pants that were held up by a black leather belt; and long sleeve, white, button up, dress shirt that was also from CK that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows before finally straightening the black, grey, and white Burberry (BB) skinny tie that was around his neck.

"She's right, Sweetie," Troy heard his mom say as she entered his and Gabriella's room dressed in a cute and sophisticated blazer and skirt suit set custom made for her from Vera Wang, matched with pearls, light make up that accented her facial features, curly hair pulled half back, and finally black Jimmy Choo Mary Jane's.

"Most definitely," Inez replied as she too walked into the room in a custom made Vera Wang skirt and blazer suit set that were in a cream colored with a pair of white, peep toe, Christian Louboutin high heels; light make up, and diamond jewelry with her long and wavy hair curled and pulled to one side to flow over her right shoulder.

"Most definitely right about what?" Gabriella asked as the bathroom door opened to reveal her in her outfit of the day.

"Whoa," was all the other women and the one male had to say as they took in her sophisticated look. She was dressed in a classy, lilac, wool, jersey dress with a draped neck and long sleeves that fell to her elbows from Bottega Veneta; paired with a cute pair of nude, Jimmy Choo 'Idol' platform, patent leather, pumps that had a five inch heel to them and were peep toe with two straps crisscrossing over each other on and around her ankle. They also noticed that she paired it with a beautiful and long gold necklace that when she sat down it reached her belly, and a simple pair of gold hoop earrings.

"Brie-Ella, you look amazing," Sharpay told her best friend, giving Gabriella her silent approval.

"Thanks, Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied as she smiled back at her friend, silently thanking her for her approval and Sharpay seeing this just have her a pointed look as if to say 'what are best friends for' causing her to smile and nod.

"They did it again, didn't they?" Greg dressed in his usual CK black suit with black tie, shoes, and white dress shirt asked his wife, coming into his daughter's room and wrapping his arm around her waist while Jack dressed in his own CK suit did the same to his wife.

"Yep," the two mom's and Troy replied as the two took some pictures together for just the fun of it.

"Mr. President, they're waiting for you," Greg heard the White House publicist inform him.

"Okay, thank you, Kelly," Greg replied and soon the mom's, the dad's, and the engaged couple bid temporary goodbye to Sharpay before leaving the room.

The males dropped the ladies off at the elevator because they didn't want to travel down the stairs all the stairs in their high heels.

_**14141414**_

"Ladies and gentleman, the President of the United States, Gregory Montez," the White House publicist introduced the President after they had entered the Brady Press Briefing Room that was located in the West Wing of the White House.

"Hello and good afternoon," Greg said in what Gabriella and Sharpay had come to call as his 'President' voice that was always formal and proper with demand in it when needed, "I would first like to thank you all for coming here this afternoon. I know that some if not all of you are wondering why my wife, Inez, and I have called this press conference and the reason is…our beautiful baby daughter, Gabriella.

As you know, my beautiful daughter has been going out with her high school turned college sweetheart, Troy Bolton, of the LA Lakers, since they were thirteen and fourteen before I became the governor of New Mexico, decided to run of the presidency, or became the President, but most importantly before they became what you the American people like to refer to them as, America's Sweetheart and America's Heartthrob or just simply Troyella. So today, I stand before you, behind this podium, not as the President of the United States but as a proud father announcing the engagement of his beautiful baby girl." As Greg said this camera flashes and questions immediately began shooting out while others looked around the room for the famous couple, but not finding them. Greg seeing this smiled and explained, "Now, I know you're all looking for them and they are here, just not here in this room. They happen to be sitting in a Video Conference room with Troy's parents, Jack and Lucille Bolton, and they will join us via video on the screens on either side of me, but they will not be asked any questions as of today because Inez and I do not want them overwhelmed."

"Hey, everyone," Gabriella greeted as she appeared on the large screens beside her dad, sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap while a bright smile played on her lips.

"Hey," Troy greeted, he too with a smile on his face as he sat next to Gabriella while on her other side sat his parents, who smiled at them.

Greg and Inez smiled at the two young adults and the older adults before he began to speak again, "Now, that Troy, Gabriella, and the Bolton's have joined us, we would all like to ask you and everyone else in general to please give them some privacy when it comes to their wedding for it's suppose to be a special, _stress free_ event in everyone's life, including that of my daughter's and my future son-in-law's. So I am begging you not only as the President, but as a father who wants to make all of his daughter's wishes come true, to please give them some privacy until they are ready to share…and both _will_ share on certain things as in quite possibly the date, the date of when the engagement happened and the location, pictures of Gabriella's ring, maybe even the dress designer's name if Gabriella pleases, and the wedding planner.

My wife and I along with Jack, Lucille, Troy and Gabriella, thank you for all coming out this afternoon as we announced publically and officially their engagement before it was heard or rumored by anyone else. And we also please ask you to keep in mind our only request. Thank you and good afternoon."

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**It's officially been announced, the engagement of America's Sweetheart and America's Heartthrob and as I sit here and finish up this chapter I so wish it was Zanessa instead and their publicists announcing their official engagement, but sadly will all of the 'on break' rumors flying around from 'closed sources' it's hard to tell what will happen for the rest of this December month, hell who knows maybe their break, if it is official, will only last till V's birthday when Zac sees her dancing with someone else ;) Here's hoping they get together soon so please, please, keep them in your prays and pray that they get back together. And if you have twitter get on and sight the "Zanessa is the cutest and best couple" petition that is going around on the web there. **_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Jessica. **_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS!**

**YOU ARE MY ROLE MODEL.**

**MY SOURCE OF STRENGTH!**

**MY EXAMPLE OF HOW TO KEEP MY HEAD HELD HIGH DURING BAD TIMES!**

**YOU'RE INDESCRIBABLE…**

**UNDENIABLE….**

**UNBELIEVABLY**

**AMAZINGLY**

**BEAUTIFUL**

**TALENTED**

**HONEST **

**KIND**

**AND**

**HARDWORKING!**

**I LOVE YOU BABY V, FOREVER AND A MILLION ETERNITIES! **


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Started: December 29, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: January 1, 2011!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the fifth chapter I hope you guy like it.

_**FYI:**_ There will probably be a lot of chapters like this, and you'll see why in either the next chapter or two chapters after this one…so maybe in chapter six or seven, okay? Just trust me on this and continue to R&R and you'll see why.

_**CHAPTER DEDICATION:**_ To PromisingTomorrows, Ebaybee – Sweetz, you'll see why this is dedicated to you when you get to the bottom, don't skip ahead please. I love you, Girl! Hopefully, we can chat soon!

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 5-**_

**(January 5, 2010 – 10PM)**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are arriving in Los Angeles in five minutes, I ask that you put your trays away and your seats right side up along with your seats belts on for the landing. Thank you,"_ the captain of Air Force one said as it got closer to the Los Angeles International Airport in California.

"Baby Brie," Troy whispered to his sleeping fiancée as he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb crossed it. "You've gotta get up, Sweetheart. It's time to put your seat up and your seat belt on, we're getting ready to land."

"Mmm," he smiled at her soft reply before her sleepy chocolate brown eyes opened in only slits, "Troy?"

"Yeah, Baby, it's me, you gotta get up and put your seat belt on and get your things around. And as soon as we're in the SUV, you can go to sleep and I'll worry about getting you home safe, okay?"

"Mmkay," she murmured back as a reply before putting her seat up and her seat belt on. Her fingers then came to lace with that of her fiancé's as she laid her head down on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

Troy smiled, knowing his soon-to-be-wife's small fear of flying and gently squeezed her hand to tell her that he was there and not to worry, and placed a kiss on the top of her head before placing his cheek on her head, as the plane's wheels could be heard touching down on a private LAX runway.

"She okay?" the blonde haired, brown eyed, beauty asked her best friend's significant other.

"Yeah, her fear's just coming back," Troy whispered his reply with a smile, his eyes closed too, but his closed in contentment.

**TROYELLA*IS*TRUE*EVERLASTING*LOVE**

At around midnight the black, tinted window SUV pulled up to the beautiful masterpiece of an unparalleled statement of vision and design, on 1525 Blue Jay Way in West Hollywood, California.

"We're here, Troy," the driver told him.

"Alright, thanks Alfred," Troy replied before Gabriella's trusted driver, who had drove her around since she was a little girl and now as a young woman seeing as her dad trusted no one else to drive her around, got out of the SUV and walked around to open up the passenger side back door to let the couple slide out of the vehicle.

"You're welcome," Alfred told Troy as he slide out of the SUV with his carry-on duffle bag and his fiancée's LV Monogram Roses carry-on tote that had roses on it in a beautiful sunset pallet, inspired by the late American artist Stephen Sprouse; in his hand.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned from inside the SUV.

"Yes, Baby Brie?" Troy replied, popping his head back into the SUV.

"Do you know where my purse is?" Gabriella replied as she searched the floor of the SUV for her tote.

"Um," Troy said as he looked around, "Nope. Are you sure you didn't put it in the front seat or in the trunk or even with our luggage?"

"No, no, and no," Gabriella replied sadly, not really wanting her brand new Louis Vuitton from her dad that she got for Christmas and she hadn't stopped using since she got it, lost.

"Could this be it?" Alfred asked with a smirk and the couple looked out from the SUV to see a tote swinging back and forth on his pointer finger, more specifically her 'Ursula' LV Monogram Multicolor canvas tote that had natural cowhide straps and golden brass finishing's.

"Alfred, I officially love you more than my Wildcat right now," Gabriella stated as she slide out of the SUV and into the arms of the middle-aged driver as he chuckled at what the girl had said and the ex-East High student pouted with his bottom lip sticking out and his arms crossed over his chest, a carry-on bag in each hand.

"Oh, stop it with the lip, or it'll hang down like that when your older," Gabriella gently scolded him with a giggle as she used her left hand pointer finger to gently tap his bottom lip and then quickly pulled it away when he tried to bite it.

Soon later the couple bid the driver goodnight and went inside the house once the Secret Service Agents deemed it safe, and as the young and in-love couple trekked their tired feet up the stairs and into their massive, master-bedroom to go to bed, not even bothering to change for they were already in their pajamas for that very reason; the Secret Service Agents brought in their luggage before leaving them alone to slip into Dreamland.

**

* * *

**

**(January 6, 2010)**

"Hey, Hoops," Chad greeted once Troy had let him and Taylor inside the beautiful and sunny house.

"Hey Man," Troy greeted back as they shared a man hug before he moved to hug Taylor and kiss her cheek, "Hey, Taylor."

"Hey, Troy, how are you?" Taylor replied returning the hug before pulling back.

"Good, you?"

"Fine thanks," Taylor replied before she slipped off her shoes and headed up the stairs to find her brunette best friend.

"I'll get it," Chad said after they both heard the doorbell ring. Opening up the door, he and Troy then greeted the rest of their friends who were on the other side of the door, before the girls all slipped off their shoes and headed up the stairs towards Gabriella and Taylor.

"So Cap, when do you return to the court?" Zeke asked Troy, using the nickname he, Jason, and Chad had let carry from high school and into their college years, even though he wasn't the captain of anything.

"Sometime in February or early March, it depends on how my ankle's doing and when I can get everything settled with the paparazzi that will be bombarding Gabriella and I since announcing our engagement," Troy replied leaning against the couch with his arms crossed.

"A twisted ankle usually doesn't take that long, what's up with that?" Jason asked.

"It's not just for the ankle, it's because going into the playoffs Coach wants to make sure that I'm not stressed and having problems at home and with my relationship because he's a family man and family comes first, it's one of the first rules Chad and I learned about Coach Jackson," Troy replied.

Before any of them could say anything they heard loud squeals come from upstairs and with a confused look Ryan asked, "I wonder what that was all about."

"I have my suspicions," Troy told them and seeing their confused looks he just smirked at them as the girls came charging down the stairs and towards the front door, only to open it and squeal louder making all the guys cover the ears, except for Troy who was laughing, already expecting it. "Suspicions confirmed."

"Suspicions confirmed about what?" Gabriella asked as she and the girls walked into the living room with a group of two girls and two guys behind them. Smiling, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and propping her chin up on his chest with her big brown eyes looking up into his big and loving blue eyes with curiosity shining in hers and an adoring look in his.

"About who was at the door and what got you girls squealing like you had just seen a celebrity or something," Troy replied and smiled when they both reached towards each other with Gabriella's arms sliding up his chest and around his neck as his slid around her waist so they could place a gentle kiss on each other's lips before finally resting their foreheads on each other's.

"Ah, I see," Gabriella said with a smile as she felt him rub his thumbs in small circles on the small of her back where his hands were resting.

"You wanna know something else?" He told her gently before moving his head up so he could place his lips on her soft forehead to press a kiss on it before he connected their foreheads again.

"Hm?" Gabriella asked as she looked in his eyes again, and just like always she was getting lost in them. _God, do I love those eyes_, she thought and little did she know her fiancé was thinking the same thing as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you and I want to be with you, Gabriella," he told her firmly and honestly before whispering a promise at the end, not missing a beat, "forever."

"And eternity," Gabriella finished their saying, she not missing a beat either, "because it's the whole point."

"Mmhm," he replied before they connected their lips in a passionate kiss, both choosing to ignore the camera flash that went off.

HSMHSM

"I still can't believe your house, Gabsy," Jessica Louise Banks, one of the Pennsylvania Senator's daughters, who had died her dirty blonde hair and blonde highlights, black; said with her big blue eyes shining, "It's an extraordinary offering of Art as Architecture."

And the sororal twin was right the house, located above the Sunset Strip in the prestigious "Bird" streets, truly was a piece of art with its sensational views of Los Angeles. The walls of glass in every room opened up to patios and balconies throughout the house and out to the sensational views from Downtown to the Ocean. The house was definitely a house were the rich and famous lived with unique items that could not be permitted today were used and as follows; indoor/outdoor pool/jacuzzi on the view of the side of the home, street frontage of 260 feet on Blue Jay, a large garage driveway with 3.5 garage spaces, window heights of thirteen feet that were extremely rare, a three hundred and sixty degree roof deck fully permitted, high percentage of square allowed.

In addition to being beautiful the limestone 4x4 slab flooring throughout the interior and exterior of the residence acts as a heat sink, absorbing solar energy during the day and releasing it in our cold desert nights. The master bath and master patio have radiant heating, which is highly effective and is the most luxurious way to heat a body.

In the soothing kitchen flooded with sunlight, natural grey stone and white washed oak, featured cabinets by European phenom, Valcucine, undeniably the most sustainable cabinets made today. Top of the line appliances by Gaggenau are Energy Star Rated and meet the highest efficiency standards available. The warm grey counters are made of recycled content quartz. Features like water filters, compost receptacles, easily cleaned materials (not requiring harsh, toxic chemicals), an abundance of natural light and air flow help any homeowner practice sustainable behavior.

The stunning, exotic wood finishes that were seen throughout the home, including the bar, closets, vanities and cabinets were all made from eco friendly manufacturers.

"Why thank you but this bedroom, mine and Troy's, is my favorite room in the whole house besides the views outside on the patios and the pool," Gabriella replied with a bright smile and she was right the master bedroom had to be almost everyone's favorite room in the whole house with the generous his and hers master closet, complete with professional make-up/hair studio section, and outfitted with skylights for skin flattering natural light.

The master bathroom was made with natural materials of bronze and lava rock, that are known to help balance magnetic fields and the central nervous system create an environment that literally melts stress away. Dornbracht fixtures act as sculpture. Endless views of nature from the hand carved stone tub and spa quality steam shower make a morning routine feel much more like a vacation in paradise. The home's electronic brain designed for maximum efficiency of all systems allows the homeowner to use energy and resources for maximum comfort and minimum impact.

"Most definitely," all the girls in the room agreed, even Jessica's sororal twin, Cloe Katasha Banks, agreed with them. Now, Jessica and Cloe were definitely twins born on the same day and shared almost all the same interests – playing volleyball for Penn State where they were the number two blockers in America along with Sharpay and Gabriella being number one, and hobbies such as writing, as well as the same five foot five inches height, but if you looked at them you kind of had to do a double take from the small differences they both had: Jessica with her tanned and toned body that had curves in her breast and ass areas and her black hair and blue eyes, and Cloe with her pale skin, green eyes, and blonde hair.

"Baby Brie," Gabriella heard Troy say as he came into his and Gabriella's room.

"Yeah, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked him curiously from her spot on their bed which was on the wall facing the bedroom doorway and on each side of the bed was not only nightstands but doors, the one on Troy's side leading into the bathroom and the one on Gabriella's side leading to the massive closet.

"You, the girls, and me are on E! News' Special Report," he told her as he took the TV remote on his side of the bed from the nightstand and turned on the flat screen TV that was hanging centered on the wall facing their bed.

"Hey Guys, it's Giuliana Rancic with your special _E! News_ report that we started just for Troyella. That's right we've not only got breaking Troyella news on America's Sweetheart and America's Heartthrob, but we've also got the girls making a cute and comfortable fashion statement at LAX late last night," the tall, blonde, and skinny _E! News_ anchor said as a collage of pictures appeared behind her of Troy and Gabriella with the writing 'Troyella Watch'. "A few days ago in Washington D.C. and the press room of the White House, the President and First Lady announced the engagement of their daughter, Gabriella, to NBA Rookie of the Year, Troy Bolton, a player for the Los Angeles Lakers and the son of Jack and Lucille Bolton of Albuquerque, New Mexico. The high school couple who the President quoted 'have been together since they were thirteen and fourteen' are asking for a stress free engagement and for their privacy, but everyone has been told that they will release certain things or give out hints that will not give it away, but to try and help keep the press and sneaky paparazzi out of their business. Now I don't' know about all of you, but I think we should do as we were asked and leave them alone, don't you guys think so? By the way, there is a vote on our website for the question I just asked so go to it and vote, we'd love to see what you guys say and it'll be open until before our new 'Troyella Watch' airing next Sunday.

Now, before we end today's segment, we'd like to share these pictures with you of America's Sweetheart arriving at LAX last night at eleven o'clock with her fiancé and friends. Doesn't America's Sweetheart and America's Sparkle look so cute and comfortable, and America's Heartthrob smoking in his pajamas also?"

Giuliana then disappeared on the screen, but her voice was still heard as the pictures of them arriving at LAX last night appeared. And surely enough there was America's Sweetheart dressed in her new pair of American Eagle (AE) blue 'Aerie Slouchy Plaid PJ Pants', a white 'Aerie Everyday Shelf Cami' underneath an aqua blue 'AE Casual Hoodie' that was a zip up, a pair of blue striped Aerie socks peeking out from under her pajama pants' pant leg, and a pair of black 'Women's Coquette' outdoor/indoor slippers from UGG Australia (UGG). Also in the picture with Gabriella, was her handbag and carry-on along with Shadow's small, LV dog carrier that had Shadow's name on it in rhinestones on the side, but that wasn't what the focal point on her arm was, the focal point was America's Heartthrob dressed in his navy and white plaid pajamas, white v-neck T-shirt, a navy zip-up hoodie and black VANS on his feet with his duffle carry-on bag and Buddie's leash in his other hand that wasn't laced with Gabriella's fingers.

The next picture to pop up on the screen while Giuliana continued to talk was a picture of Sharpay with her LV carry-on tote in her hand while Zeke held Boi's dog LV carrier in his other hand that wasn't laced with Sharpay's who was dressed in almost the same outfit as Gabriella, the only difference was Sharpay's carry-on, the color of her outfit (except shoes), her having no tote like Gabriella who carried her beloved LV tote, and her not carrying a dog carrier either.

"Well, that's all for today, we hope you turn in next Sunday and then tonight for our special where Ryan and I will be on the red carpet at the first awards event of 2010, the People's Choice Awards and hopefully we'll be able to get an interview from America's Sweetheart herself tonight, whose on the presenter list with America's Sparkle, Sharpay Evans…so I'll leave you with this question to vote and chat about on our website: Do you think Gabriella will show up with Troy or without Troy seeing as there's a Lakers Game? And if not, who do you think her date is, is it Sharpay?" Giuliana said before _E! News_ ended and another show started to play.

"Hell yeah, I'm your date tonight, there ain't no way Bolton was gonna escort my Brie-Ella on the carpet tonight when we bought our outfits to match and be each other's dates!" Sharpay exclaimed after she and everyone else came into the bedroom to watch the report.

"Exactly," Gabriella replied as Troy smiled at them, which Gabriella returned before she asked him a question, "If you didn't have your game tonight and your twisted ankle, would you have been mad that I took Shar-Bear with me and not you tonight?"

"Nah, I know you and I know Sharpay, you guys sadly and admittedly by Zeke and I have more fun together than when we escort you isn't that right, Zeke?"

"Yep," Zeke replied agreeing with Troy, and both seeing that the girls were gonna protest silenced them with a look about giving up the act which both nodded and slightly giggled about.

"Well, speaking of those awards, we gotta kick the guys out because we gotta get you girls dressed," Taylor said and while all the guys pouted including Jessica's long-term boyfriend, Tyler Adam Smith, Penn State's starting quarterback for the football team and All-American, and Cloe's long-term boyfriend, Jake Ryan Ames, Penn State's All-American track star; and Gabriella's and Sharpay's male Secret Service Agents.

"Alright, now I'm gonna do the jewelry, Kelsi's gonna do the shoes, and Taylor's gonna do the dresses," Martha said as she, Kelsi, and Taylor all rolled up their long sleeves.

And so like an assembly line, they all took Cloe, Jessica, Sharpay, and Gabriella and began to get each of them ready. The first one happy to be out of the chaos and done was Cloe, who was dressed in a beautiful and sleek black, strapless corset gown from White House. The dress was a satin gown, that gave off the illusion of two separate pieces with a the tulle bustier bodice that had a ruffled sweetheart neckline and satin-finished corset seams, making a smooth way to the floor-length mermaid skirt. The shoes that Cloe had picked out were a beautiful pair of hot pink, magenta, and neon orange strappy, leather 'Poppy' heels with a four inch heel to them from Jimmy Choo and gave the look that pop of color. Her accessories were a pair of sterling silver earrings that had a glass pearl teardrop falling from a crystal-studded bow on each one, and the bracelet worn on her right wrist was a simple multi-stranded pearl one. Finally, pulling her whole look together was her natural make up that popped do to the sparkly pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner with mascara, and her hair that was pulled half back with a few of the top strands curled and two of the bangs curled to frame her face.

"Here, Twinie-Boo," Jessica, who was the next one out of the chaos, dressed in the same dress as her sister and the same hairstyle with the only differences in the outfits which were the shoes which actually were the same pair as Cloe's except Jessica had opted for them in a neon-green and neon-yellow color; the makeup was different with the bright green eyeshadow, and the jewelry was different with a pair of black and clear crystal dangle earrings and a matching bracelet.

"Thanks, Sis," Cloe thanked her twin, who had handed Cloe her favorite body spray which was Victoria's Secret's brand PINK's Life is Pink Wish Pink, so she could spray the fragrance on herself before she was handed her deodorant and cream as well.

"No problem," Jessica replied with a smile as she sprayed one of her favorite body spray's, adidas' Moves perfume for women, on herself followed by the cream and then her deodorant.

"You girls look amazing," Sharpay told them after she was done getting ready and was now spraying on one of her favorite body spray's, Ravishing Love which was a line from Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden Collection.

"Thanks, so do you," the Twins told Sharpay, who smiled her thanks at them as she looked at herself in the full length wall mirror in Gabriella's and Troy's master bathroom.

And they were right Sharpay did dressed in her copper and grey, chiffon, babydoll mini dress that had a strapless, sweetheart neckline with an attached belt directly underneath the bust, made up of gold circles and black leather. On her feet were a pair of gold T-strap heels that had a three-inch heel to them and went perfectly with her pink and gold toes, her jewelry were silver bracelets and a pair of triple stack gold leaf shaped earrings. Her makeup was all natural and smokey, except for the dark blue eyeshadow and her lips which were coated in a light pink gloss that you could barely see on her lips, but topping off her outfit was her hair. Her hair had every piece of medium-length side hair parted off in the front for long side framing bangs and were straightened while the rest of her hair was curled and pulled up to sit on the crown area of her head.

"Hey, Shar-Bear, while you're in there, can you get me my Love Spell Body Spray from VS?" Gabriella asked her best friend as she finished getting ready.

"Sure thing, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told Gabriella, grabbing the purple and gold bottle from VS's Secret Garden Collection and walking out of the bathroom to hand it to Gabriella along with the lotion and some deodorant. As Gabriella stood up, the only thing that could slip out of Sharpay's mouth was, "Whoa."

"Most definitely," the girls, along with Troy, Tyler, Jake, and Zeke who had all slipped into the room at that very second, agreed as they stared at Gabriella.

America's Sweetheart was dressed in a cute one shoulder, black mini dress from Jay Godfrey that had a black bow on her right shoulder and fell mid-thigh just like Sharpay's, on her feet were a pair of black heels with a single line of big square gold sequins on the straps across the ankle and toes, her jewelry was kept simple with drop down sterling silver earrings and big black and gold solid bangles; while her hair and makeup made the whole outfit pop. Her beautiful hair was curled in not a complete ringlets but nice curls with each piece lightly sprayed with hairspray before the top/front part of her hair was pulled to the middle of the top of her head, and the very front bang area was made into a puff before it was all secured with bobby pins and small, barely visible clips to the top of her head. Her hair that wasn't up was then taken back and pulled to the back of her head into a messy bun, all the while her makeup was natural with the exception of the dark smokey eye makeup.

"Baby Brie, you look so breathtaking," Troy told his girl as he walked up to her and took her hand to spin her around in a slow circle.

"Anc all yours," Tyler pointed out after he, Jake, and Zeke did the same and said the same thing to their girls.

"Mmhm, most definitely," Troy agreed with them while Gabriella just playfully rolled her eyes at them and the others giggled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you couples want a quick few pictures to send to the parents, then you need to hurry because the limo's here," Brett, Gabriella most beloved and trusted Secret Service Agents, told the group after knocking on the door and opening it after getting the okay.

* * *

"**GABRIELLA? LOOK OVER HERE?"**

"**SHARPAY, TURN THIS WAY?"**

"**GABRIELLA? SHARPAY?"**

"**SHARPAY? GABRIELLA?"**

"**SHAR-ELLA? BRIE-ELLA, LOOK OVER HERE?"**

"**GABRIELLA, I LOVE YOU!"**

"**SHARPAY, I LOVE YOU!"**

"**SHAR-ELLA, WE LOVE YOU!" **

Gabriella and Sharpay heard the paparazzi and fans in front of the Nokia Theatre in L.A. and right next to Staples Center where the Lakers vs. Clippers basketball game was going on, say as they stood side by side with Gabriella's left arm down to her side so she could hold Sharpay's right hand while her right arm stayed down at her side and Sharpay's left arm was propped up on her hip.

After a few more flashes in that position, Jessica and Cloe who were also taking pictures together a little bit away from Sharpay and Gabriella, watched as the girls then stood back to back and held both of each other's hands while smiling at the camera, before turning to press their cheeks up together, letting their hands drop before they came back up as the two pulled a little bit away from each other and propped their hand and arm up so they could blow fake kisses at the paparazzi and fans with their lips slightly puckered and hand away from their chins, open palm facing the sky. Finally, the two switched into one last position together where Sharpay's front was facing Gabriella's back as they continued to blow kisses at the camera before the two moved to do interviews together, seeing as they already took pictures alone and with Jessica and Cloe, who had also moved onto interviews.

"Hey, Ryan, I've got someone even better to top off your Robsten, I have America's Shar-Ella," Giuliana told Ryan as the cameras switched from the one on Ryan on the other side of the carpet and farther back with Twilight's Robert Pattison and Kristen Stewart, to the one on Giuliana up the carpet. Smiling, at the girls, who continued to hold hands she said, "How are you girls doing tonight? By the way, you two look fabulous!"

"Aw, thanks Giuliana, we're good. How about you?" Gabriella replied.

"Perfect now that you two are here," Giuliana told them, "Alright so everyone wants to know, who are you girls wearing tonight?"

"Well, I'm wearing a Jay Godfrey dress, custom made Jimmy Choo's, and custom made Tiffany & Co. jewelry," Gabriella replied to the question with a smile.

"And I'm wearing a Betsy Johnson dress custom made for me, custom made Jimmy Choo's, and custom made Tiffany & Co. jewelry," Sharpay replied with her own smile, "How about you, Giuliana?"

"Well, you both look beautiful, and that's the first time someone's asked me that tonight," she told them, "I'm wearing a Valentino gown, Chanel shoes, and Tiffany & Co. jewelry."

"Yay, were all T&Co. girls," Sharpay said causing them all to laugh.

"Of course," the other two said together.

"Okay, I've gotta ask, many rumors are going around about you Sharpay and everyone wants to know, are you up for the part of Elle Woods in the Broadway show 'Legally Blonde'?"

"Ha, I wish, but no," Sharpay told them and pouted a little bit.

"When she heard that rumor, she started pouting because we both love the movies and the Broadway show, and well Sharpay's perfect for the part, and she along with everyone else close to us will tell you that," Gabriella stated, "So when the guys started picking on her, let's just say it wasn't pretty and it also caused her to pout more. She almost was determined to call up the director and demand the part."

"Hey, it's not my fault I love the movies and show," Sharpay defended herself, "And in the words of Chad, what's right is right."

"Well, I hope that sometime in the future you get the job Sharpay," Giuliana told the girl, who smiled her thanks and crossed her fingers behind her back as the _E! News_ anchor moved onto Gabriella, "Okay, Gabriella, first things first, Happy Engagement."

"Aw, thanks Giuliana," Gabriella thanked her.

"Your very welcome," she told her, "So I'm just gonna get down to it and ask one of the top three questions that everyone's wondering: when's the wedding?"

"I knew someone was gonna ask me that tonight," Gabriella told her with a small giggle, "Well, Troy and I will be doing an interview and releasing our first official engagement pictures to a magazine, we're not sure which one, but I will tell you is that we're gonna have it after the playoffs and championship."

"If the Lakers make it there," Sharpay told her.

"Hey, don't be hating on my Lakers and especially my man, Sharpay Anne Evans!" Gabriella scolded her, dropping her hand and glaring at the blonde.

"I was just saying," Sharpay murmured before saying with her big, chocolate puppy dog eyes, "I promise not to go hating on your Lakers or man again, okay? Good, now I want your hand back, Date."

"Fine, Date."

"So that answered my next question which was if you were each other's dates," Giuliana stated with a smile, loving the whole thing that went on between the girls and she was sure that the viewers, who love the girls, loved it too.

"Yep, we are, but we've also brought an entourage with us," Sharpay confirmed.

"Yeppers, we brought Jessica and Cloe, the P.A. senator's sororal twin daughters, and our best friends in the government social circle, with us." Gabriella added.

"Well, that's good. Anyways, I'd better let you two go, I hope you guys have a fun night," Giuliana told them as she hugged them and bid them goodbye so they could go inside after doing more interviews.

**HIGH*SCHOOL*MUSICAL*FOREVER**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, and America's Sparkle, Sharpay Evans,"_ the announcer said as the two girls walked out onto stage and up to the podium with the envelope, that concealed the winner, in Sharpay's hand while her other hand was still being held by Gabriella's.

"Hey guys," the two girls greeted with bright smiles.

"Sharpay and I are up here to present the next award, Favorite New TV Drama, to one of these amazing shows," Gabriella continued on, "These shows are all amazing, but personally I love 'The Vampire Diaries', do we have any VD fans in here or even the cast?"

A loud applause was heard from the fans and cast, and Sharpay before she took over, "I'm also a fan of the show, and while our mom's love Ian Somerhalder, we love the sexy Paul Wesley."

"Hi, Paul," Gabriella said flirtatiously, before together she and Sharpay exclaimed in squeals, _**"YOU ARE SO SEXY!"**_

"Uh-oh, Gabriella we said that on national TV," Sharpay said, her brown eyes going wide, "my boyfriend and your fiancé," and as Sharpay said fiancé to Gabriella a bunch of applause was heard, "are gonna kill us."

"Uh-oh!" Gabriella said, her own brown eyes going wide too causing everyone to laugh. Before she added with a shrug of her shoulders, not missing a beat, "Oh well."

"Now, before we do anything else like tackling the two sexy 'Vampire Diaries' men and ripping their clothes off and well…," Sharpay said and both girls winked at the two actors, who were laughing and slightly blushing, "let's get on with the nominees and find out who the lucky winner is."

After the screen rolled with the nominations and small clips of each nominated show played, the girls then smiled and began opening the envelope together before they let out loud, ear splitting squeals and instantly everyone knew who won Favorite TV Drama: _The Vampire Diaries_, and it's cast of sexy and beautiful new comers: Nina Dobrev, who played the female lead of Elena Gilbert, the main protagonist, as well as Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova, one of the main antagonists; Paul Wesley who played Elena's love interest, Stefan Salvatore, one of the vampire brothers who is good-hearted and affectionate, especially with Elena along with being protective of her, the complete opposite of his older brother Damon Salvatore portrayed by Ian Somerhalder, the malevolent vampire brother who serves as the show's main antagonist; Steven R. McQueen who portrays Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother who is later revealed to be her biological cousin, with Sara Canning acting as Jeremy and Elena's aunt and legal guardian, Jenna Sommers; Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bonnet, Elena's best friend and who is a witch; Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Elena's insecure friend and occasional rvial who become a vampire, Zach Roering as Matt Donovan, Elena's childhood friend and ex-boyfriend, who later becomes romantically involved with Caroline; Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf, Jeremy's rival, Matt's best friend and son of the mayor of Mystic Falls; and Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman, a history teacher, vampire hunter, and the love interest of Jenna.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**I know, I know, what a sucky way to end this chapter, but I couldn't think of another way. BTW, I have a few notes down below for you guys to clear some things up:**_

_**~ The cast of VD was NOT at the awards because they were still filming, BUT they did win.**_

_**~ Gabriella (aka: Vanessa Hudgens) and Sharpay (aka: Ashley Tisdale) did not go to the awards or present**_

_**~ There WAS an actual Lakers game, the one mentioned, going on during the awards.**_

_**~ No me and my "twin" did not go to the awards either, I so wish we did, and no I do not have a boyfriend, I'm not sure if she does, if she does she'd better get to telling ;P**_

_**~ The outfits Gabriella & Sharpay wore are the outfits, jewelry, shoes, and hairstyles that Vanessa and Ashley wore to the L.A. premiere of Hairspray back in '07.**_

_**~ I do find Paul so sexy and at times, especially when he has his shirt, want to jump into the TV and rip his clothes off and well…you guys get the picture…**_

_**~ I do like Ian and find him hot, but I'm not a big fan of Damon, but just because he love's Elena, BUT my mom loves him so that's where Derby Evans and Inez Montes come into play.**_

_**~ And in the story, YES Troy did twist his ankle during one of the games he talked about in chapter one.**_

_**~ E! News does not air during the weekdays, but sometimes I will have them air during it and I also own 'Troyella Watch', America's Sparkle with America's Sweetheart and America's Heartthrob already belonging to Zanessa.**_

_**~ AND I DO ABSOLUTELY LOVE "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES" AND STEFAN AND ELENA AS A COUPLE!**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**- -JESSICA**_

**TRIVIA:** I quotes a Disney Channel show in here when I said the things about suspicions can anyone name the show and person who says it (actor or character). (HINT: the person who said it is a guy and he's British with that sexy British accent and he's plays the jealous ex-boyfriend in the show's episode "Journey to the Center of Mason")

_**Since it's the first day of the New Year, here's some New Year's quotes for you, you can even tell me which one you liked better ;)**_

"_The Old Year has gone. Let the dead past bury its own dead. The New Year has taken possession of the clock of time. All hail the duties and possibilities of the coming twelve months!" _~**Edward Payson Powell**

"_Every man should be born again on the first day of January. Start with a fresh page. Take up one hole more in the buckle if necessary, or let down one, according to circumstances; but on the first of January let every man gird himself once more, with his face to the front, and take no interest in the things that were and are past."_ ~**Henry Ward Beecher**

_"The new year begins in a snow-storm of white vows."_ ~**George William Curtis**

"_We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day."_ ~**Edith Lovejoy Pierce**

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Started: January 8, 2011!**_

_**Chapter Finished: January 27, 2011!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the sixth one and I hope that I'm keeping you all interested! Please don't forget to R&R, thanks! Enjoy…

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 6-**_

**(January 2010. – Los Angeles, California)**

"Should I be jealous?" Troy's voice came through the receiving end of Gabriella's diamond and red iPhone as she rode in the passenger side of Sharpay's new Christmas present, an Alpine White 2011 ActiveHybrid 750Li BMW.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Handsome," Gabriella replied as innocently as she could, causing Sharpay to snicker from the driver's seat and Martha, Taylor, and Kelsi in the back to snicker also.

"Sure you don't," she heard him reply and she could just imagine him rolling his blue eyes, "So what's this, this, this…oh, what the hell is his name, Brie?"

"I have no idea what or who you're talking about," Gabriella replied, keeping up her act.

"Damn it," she heard him mutter causing her to smirk, knowing that by not answering his question about whose name he was trying to find, he couldn't catch her in her innocent act. "So should I?"

"Still have no idea what you're talking about, Babe," Gabriella replied as Sharpay turned on her turn signal and pulled into their destination when she had the chance to make a safe turn. "Listen, we just pulled up to the gym so, I'll talk to you when we get home. Bye!"

"That was mean, Brie-Ella," Sharpay informed her best friend as she shut off the car after parking.

"First, you play innocent," Taylor started to list off, to back up Sharpay's statement.

"Second, you didn't fall for his trick," Kelsi listed off reason number two.

"Third, hanging up without an 'I love you' or waiting for his reply," Martha replied as they all unbuckled and climbed out of the car with their handbags and Sharpay's pink and diamond iPhone in her hand after unplugging it from the stereo.

"Hey, don't gang up on me!" Gabriella protested as they all went to the trunk of the car to grab their duffle bags. "You guys would have done the same, in fact you guys did! Plenty of times in high school and even now!"

"Damn it, she got us," the four mumbled causing America's Sweetheart to smirk and thinking to herself: _Team Montez – 1, Team Everyone Else – Zip._

Before she could reply, though they were suddenly bombarded with paparazzi, their cameras, annoying questions, headache causing flashes, and grabby hands.

"Alright, give the ladies some space," Brett said, he along with the rest of the Secret Service Agents quickly running up and backing the paparazzi up from the girls.

"You heard 'em, back up! NOW!" Roxy said with force.

"**GABRIELLA, WHEN'S THE WEDDING?**

"**GABRIELLA, ONE SMILE PLEASE!"**

"**GABRIELLA, ARE THE LAKERS GOING TO THE CHAMPIONSHIP?"**

"**SHARPAY, IS ZEKE GONNA PLAY IN THE NBA WITH CHAD DANFORTH AND TROY BOLTON?"**

"**MARTHA, ARE YOU AND RYAN ENGAGED?"**

"**SHARPAY, ARE YOU AND ZEKE?"**

"**TAYLOR, IS IT TRUE YOU AND CHAD ELOPED?"**

"**KELSI NIELSEN, ONE PICTURE WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS!"**

"**KELSI, ARE YOU SIGNING ON TO BE A COMPOSER FOR HOLLYWOOD RECORDS?"**

"**SHARPAY!"**

"**SHAR-ELLA!"**

"**GAB –"** The paparazzi's annoying questions and flashes stopped once the Secret Service Agents got the girls into the building.

"Thank God," Gabriella sighed happily as she walked towards the receptionist desk in the gym's lobby area. "Hey, Molly."

"Gabriella, Sweetie, you're back," Molly, a middle-aged women, replied with a bright smile and coming out from behind the desk to embrace the girl. "Congratulations, Darling! And you tell that Darling fiancé of yours that I said the same thing goes for him, and that he needs to drop by here more often because I don't care if you guys have your own gym, the guys can come here and workout while you girls use the one at home. Ladies before gentlemen."

"Will do, thanks Molly," Gabriella told the lady, hugging her tightly before she and the girls walked towards a changing area that was set aside for them so they wouldn't be bother while working out at L.A. Fitness in Studio City, California.

"She's still the most awesome woman ever," Taylor commented as they set their duffle bags and handbags down on the benches.

"Are we working out with Jay today or are we doing are Yoga session today?" Martha asked as she slipped from her white flip-flops and into a pair of white ankle socks and white and black Nike sneakers.

"Nah, Jay's working with the DDC cheerleaders this week so, next week we'll work with him," Sharpay replied as she tied her sneakers.

"So, Yoga today?" Kelsi guessed as she too tied her sneakers.

"Yep," Gabriella replied with a soft smile as she grabbed her comfortable green yoga mat and bottle of Aquafina.

The rest of the girls too, grabbed their yoga mats and headed towards another room where the sessions always took place with the trainer, Pauline Brown.

"Morning Girls," the middle-aged and certified trainer of Bikram Yoga greeted the girls, using her own personal nickname for them 'The Girls'.

"Moring, Paul," the girls all greeted back as they grabbed their five spots in the front.

"By the way, congratulations Ms. Montez," Mrs. Brown said from her spot on her yoga mat in front of the class.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied with a smile as she sat down on her mat while to her left Sharpay sat down on her pink mat and Taylor, to Gabriella's right, sat down on her purple mat with Martha on her rainbow mat next to Sharpay and Kelsi on Taylor's other side with her yellow, orange, and green striped mat.

"Nice mats," Pauline told Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor, "Get 'em for Christmas?"

"Thanks," the three girls replied with smiles.

"Yeah, we got 'em from Gabriella," Taylor informed their trainer.

"Cool," the trainer replied before turning towards Gabriella, "Now if they ever use the excuse that they don't have mats and can't come, even though they could use the mats here, they can't. Nice work."

"Thanks," Gabriella replied with a giggle as she straightened out her grey Old Navy (ON) tank top, and her black, long legged, Nike workout sweatpants before she slipped off her light brown women's 'Scuffette' slipper indoor/outdoor UGG's.

"Did you girls all have a good vacation?" Mrs. Brown asked them as the rest of the class started to file in and get ready for the session.

"Yeah, it was fun," Kelsi nodded her head in agreement with herself.

"Unless, you're Brie-Ella then it was beyond fun and I don't think amazing even covers it," Sharpay said as she nudged the giggling and blushing girls shoulder.

An hour later and many soothing positions later, the girls all bid the rest of the class and the trainer goodbye before they retreated back to the changing room. In the changing room they grabbed their duffle bags and put their shoes on and in Gabriella's case she put on her red and white 'Marc Echo' cap baseball cap on her head after she released her long and dark curly waves from the black hair band, letting them tumble over her shoulders and frame her face.

"See you girls later, be safe now," Molly said to the girls as they passed the lobby desk with the Secret Service Agents around them, protecting them from the paparazzi they were sure to encounter as they existed the gym.

"So what's on the schedule for the rest of the day?" Kelsi asked once they were all safely back in Sharpay's BMW with her iPhone connected to the stereo, letting it blast music throughout the car as they let it get warm before she started to drive them away from the gym.

"We'll Brie-Ella and I were thinking we'll drop you guys off and then I'll drop her off, we can all shower and then maybe go out to lunch together," Sharpay informed them, "And then later tonight all the Wildcats can go out to dinner and then to a movie. What do you guys think? Wanna spend the day with your best friends and boyfriends?"

"Of course," was the answer echoed throughout the car causing Gabriella and Sharpay to smile, happy the other three liked their plan.

* * *

**(Troy & Gabriella's House)**

"And where are you going, Sexy Girl?" Troy asked Gabriella as she sat at the end of the bed dressed in a pair of super dark destroyed jeggings from American Eagle (AE), and light pink AE boyfriend racer tank; and put her black 'Women's classic short' UGG's from UGG Australia.

"Hey, Sexy Boy," Gabriella replied back causing them both to laugh a little at the spur of the minute nicknames they came up with, "I'm getting ready to go have lunch with the girls."

"Ah, I see," Troy replied as he watched her walk into the closet and then come back out with a black, long sleeved AE cardigan and her most prized handbag.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied as she walked across their bedroom and towards his closet, opening up the door she stepped inside his walk-in closet and though it was a little bit smaller than hers, he still could fit all the stuff that could possibly equal her stuff, in it.

"Whatch'a doing in here, Baby Brie?" The Lakers' superstar asked his girl as he leaned against the door frame with his muscles flexed against the short sleeved, black shirt he was wearing with his arms crossed over his chest while his muscular legs were crossed over each other as his light blue shorts hug low on his hips.

"Looking for a pair of aviators," Gabriella told him as she eyed his sunglasses collection up. Finally, she decided on a pair of silver framed sunglasses from Ray-Ban.

"Didn't you get you like a million of pairs for Christmas?" Troy asked her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cutie," Gabriella replied, putting on an innocent face and as she walked by him she used his shoulder to help her get on her tip toes and place a kiss on his cheek, leaving a pink lip gloss kiss mark on his cheek. "Bye, Wildcat."

"Bye, Brie. I love you," Troy called after her with a shake of his head as he thought: God, I love that woman.

* * *

**(Olive Garden)**

"Oh my beautiful girls," Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Sharpay and Gabriella heard as they walked inside. A middle aged woman with a bright smile and glowing green eyes with a lean body wearing the work attire, smiled at them and said, "It's alright, Kathy. I got my girls."

"Sure thing, Rose," The hostess as the stand said, leaving America's Sweetheart and America's Sparkle and their friends in the hands of their all the time waitress.

"Look at you girls," Rose told them as she hugged them each, "You guys all get more and more beautiful each and every day."

"Aw, thanks Rosie," the five girls all replied together with bright smiles as they followed Rose to the party room that was used as their private room when they had lunch there which was almost all the time.

"So what can I get you beauties today?" Rose asked them once they were all sitting at the table.

"We'll have the marinara sauce with an order of breadsticks," Gabriella said with a smile, "and the Grilled Chicken Flatbread and Caprese Flatbread please."

"Of course, Honey," Rosie replied, "And let me guess, you'll have two Cokes, two Sprites, and one Diet Coke to drink, right?"

"Yep," America's Sweetheart replied with a smile and a slight giggle.

"Do you girls know what you want for your main lunch course, yet?" The waitress asked them.

"Well, I'll have a Tour of Italy please," Gabriella told Rose before handing her the menu with a smile.

"I'll have the same thing please, Rose," Sharpay replied, she too handing Rose her menu with a smile.

"I'll have the Lasagna Classico, please," Taylor replied before handing Rose the menu with a smile.

"I'll have a bowl of Minestrone soup please Rose," Kelsi ordered, handing Rose the menu with a small smile.

"And I'll have the same thing please, Rosie," Martha added as she too handed the waitress her menu with a bright smile.

"Alright, girls I'll be right back with your drinks and appetizers," Rose told them before she disappeared with their order leaving the girls alone to chit chat.

"So, Brie-Ella," Sharpay started.

"Soooo, Shar-Bear?" Gabriella questioned back.

"Are you guys gonna do a honeymoon?" America's Sparkled replied back.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Gabriella told her with a shrug of her shoulders, "I mean I guess it depends on our schedules at the time, but I think we're going too because Troy's games will all be done by the wedding and I'll be done with our second year of college so, I guess that's all really making it a big question mark is that we just haven't talked about it yet."

"Why not?"

"Because we just haven't had time to talk about anything since we've been back in L.A., but hopefully we'll get to soon," Gabriella replied as Rose appeared in the room again, pushing a trolley in front of her with covered foods, clear glasses with the different types of soda inside it with the ice and straws floating around in the cup. "Oh God, that smells delicious."

"Definitely," the other four agreed with Gabriella as they all smelled the delicious aromas of melted mozzarella cheese, tomatoes, basil, garlic, grilled chicken, roasted red peppers, Alfredo sauce, and marinara sauce.

"And it looks as good as it smells," Martha added as Rose set their appetizers in front of them.

"Oh believe me, Sweeties, the chefs always make sure that you girls always have the best tasting food we have ever cooked," Rose told them with a smile before she disappeared.

"So, have you decided on a wedding dress designer yet?" Martha asked her as they each started to split up the appetizers.

"Oh God," Gabriella groaned, "No, I haven't and I'm getting more and more faxed to me by David each and every day."

"Do you even have a dress designer in mind?" Taylor asked her as she dipped her breadstick in the steaming marinara sauce. Seeing Gabriella nod her head, she, Martha, and Kelsi asked her, "WHO?"

"You guys can ask all you want, but believe me Brie-Ella isn't sharing that, even with me," Sharpay told them before she glared at her best friend, "Her adoptive big sister, her best friend."

"Keep it up, Shar-Bear, keep it up," Gabriella warned her.

"Or what?" The blonde asked her, turning her head towards her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't be Maid of Honor," Gabriella told her.

"Fine, ruin my fun," Sharpay replied with a pout.

"Oh suck it up, Evans."

"Shush it, Montez."

"Shush it, Evans."

"Don't mock me, Gabriella Marie."

"Don't mock me, Sharpay Anne."

Both girls glared at each other with their arms crossed over their chests as they leaned back in their chairs, and stuck out their small, pick tongues at each other.

"You two are so childish, even more childish then my boyfriend at times," Taylor told them with a shake of her head while Martha and Kelsi laughed at them.

* * *

**(Troy & Gabriella's House)**

"Wildcat, I'm home," Gabriella called throughout their house as she set her keys down on the stand by the front door. Not getting no reply and noticing the dogs weren't right there when she came home like they normally were, she looked around the house downstairs before finally going up the stairs and searching the rooms. Finally, upon entering their bedroom and mentally slapping herself for not coming to the bedroom first, she then cooed at the dogs who were all cuddled up to Troy, all of them sleeping with ESPN playing on the flat screen TV.

Gabriella quickly pulled her iPhone from her Louis Vuitton and quickly took a picture before she set both of them down on the computer desk and kicked off her UGG's. Slowly and carefully she walked towards the bed and gently slid on the bed and into Troy's bare side to join them in taking a nice and much needed nap.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**OH MY FUCKING GOD! Have you guys seen Vanessa's Candies ad pictures, they are so breathtakingly beautiful and steamy sexy. OMFG! I love them soooo much and believe me they have inspired a little something-something…I think….well, I'm gonna go work on the last part of "2K12 GG Awards" or go to bed because I'm exhausted, but I just had to finish this after I finished my accounting homework because I owe that much to you guys to post a new chapter for this story tomorrow after I get home from school or before I leave, whichever is better time wise for me. **_

_**I love you guys and please keep R&Ring and checking back with me,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**TRIVIA**: Okay, okay, okay, timeout real quickl. I need to know how many of you actually go to my website listed my profile (you know where the word website is underlined, meaning a hyperlink to the website)! How many of you actually go there to check out stuff about my stories and so on and so forth? And I need you to be honest and you'll see why in the next trivia question!

**TRIVIA NUMBER 2:** So, I'm assuming you've answered the first trivia question right? If not please do so before doing this one AND please do check out my website listed in the website hyperlink…okay, NOW, I need to know would it be better for me to list that one or would you prefer that I do the outfits on ?

"_Fitness – if it came in a bottle, everybody would have a great body." _

**~ Cher**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Started: January 29, 2011!**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, okay, so a little heads up about this one is what I want to say in this author's note, and a hint to add too after my explanation for this.

Alright, so you all know or if you don't that the Screen Actors Guild Awards is tomorrow, January 30, 2011, therefore that is what this chapter will be about…Sharpay and Gabriella presenting at the awards and making an appearance, but this time with two different people at their sides, and I think you know what I'm talking about – they're tall, dark, and well while "Zeke" is handsome, "Troy" is sexier. ;)

Okay so as for the hint…actually kind of a heads up, after this one I THINK will be the chapter explaining while more chapters like this will appear in this story and I'm hoping what I'm aiming for you guys will live and support me with. PLUS, I just love playing dress up and imaging what they would all look like in the outfits I've picked, you know? Kind a like virtual Barbie Dolls with the girls and…dressing up your brother, no matter if it's girl or boy clothes….&& FYI, yes I have done that to my little brother ;)

Now on with the chapter, sorry for the long Author's Note…Forgive me?

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 7-**_

**(January 23, 2010 – Los Angeles, California)**

"Oh God, something smells delicious," Gabriella said between a yawn as she and Sharpay walked into hers and Troy's master kitchen.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," both of their boys said greeted together from their spot at the counter and at the island.

"Morning, Zekey," Sharpay greeted her boyfriend as she sat down in one of the barstools at the island. Folding her arms on top of each other, she set her head down on them.

"Mm, hi Wildcat," Gabriella greeted Troy as she walked over to where he was standing at the island before she kissed his cheek and then joined Sharpay at sitting at the island, and taking up the same position as her blonde haired best friend.

"Well, our girls sure are wiped," Zeke told Troy with a smirk as they both heard their muffled yawns as they nestled their heads deeper into their tanned and toned arms.

"I guess so," Troy replied as he finished peeling and deseeding a half of a ripe mango and papaya, and putting them both into the blender.

"Yo, Troy catch," Zeke told him.

"Thanks man," Troy thanked Zeke, who tossed a rip banana and a bottle of honey.

"No problem, Dude," Zeke replied as Troy peeled the banana before tossing into the blender followed by a fourth cup of freshly squeezed orange juice, a half a cup of skim milk, a fourth cup of nonfat yogurt, a teaspoon of honey, and two cups of ice. Topping off the blender with the lid, he held the lid and pressed the 'Blend Smooth' button letting the blender blend all the ingredients together to make the Tropical Smoothies.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Cinnamon rolls are done," Zeke stated as he put on an oven mitt and walked over to the stainless steel stove and opening it, pulling out the baking sheet filled with cinnamon rolls on it. After closing the door, he put the sheet down on the counter on two potholders and took up his homemade glazed for them and drizzled them onto each and every cinnamon roll, making sure each one had more than enough frosting on them because he knew both of the girls loved them loaded with the frosting.

"Wakey, wakey," Troy told the girls as he set down a glass of the smoothie mix in front of each girl while Zeke set down a plate with a cinnamon roll on it in front of each one also.

"We love you Zeke!" The two exclaimed with smiles as they noticed what Zeke had made.

"Hey! What about me?" Troy asked them while Zeke laughed and the girls ate their cinnamon rolls with happy sighs.

"We love you too, Troy," they told Troy, but with lot less enthusiasm as they continued to eat their delicious breakfast.

"Yeah, I know, I can really feel the love from you two," Troy told them with a roll of his eyes as he poured him and Zeke some of the smoothie while Zeke dished them their cinnamon rolls. Placing the glasses and dishes down, the boys and girls all happily ate together with happy small talk and joking mixed in as well.

* * *

**(Zeke & Sharpay's House)**

At one clock in the afternoon, both girls dressed in black and brown velour tracksuits from Juicy Couture, and cream colored UGG's, arrived at a sexy, contemporary, designer home with spectacular views that sat behind the private gates atop of the famous "bird-streets", above Sunset Plaza.

Pulling into the entertainer's dream house and into the matching white garage, Sharpay parked her Alpine White, 2011 ActiveHybrid 750Li and shut off the engine.

"I see you and Zeke rearranged the stuff in here," Gabriella noted as her best friend unplugged her pink bedazzled iPhone from the car's stereo system and slipped it into her black HCO tote bag.

"It was about time that we did," Sharpay told her as she and Gabriella got out of the car.

"True," Gabriella replied as Sharpay grabbed her gold UCLA duffle bag and Boi, her black and goldish-brown Yorkshire Terrier from the backseat before she shut the door, locked the car and then pressed the button on her keychain to make the garage door go down.

Together the two girls and Sharpay's beloved pet walked towards the garage door that led into the house. Opening the door and stepping through, the girls entered the oversized and beautifully designed kitchen that was Zeke's state-of-the-art-kitchen

"I still can't get over how gorgeous your house is," Gabriella told Sharpay as they walked into the brown, gold, and creamed colored living room that had beautiful floor to ceiling glass windows and doors that lead outside to the outdoor patio that had roof heaters, chocolate brown day-beds, two gas fire pits, a sunken bar, a heated pool and hot tub, and more.

"Ha, you're one to talk," Sharpay told her as they walked up the spiral staircase and towards the master suite.

Entering the gold, light brown, chocolate brown, and cream suite that included a fireplace, sitting room, oversized bath, walk-in closet and dramatic views thanks to the floor to ceiling windows and the sliding glass doors that lead towards the massive balcony and its day-beds; Sharpay let Boi down on her bed before she walked towards the balcony doors, and sliding open the doors, she and Gabriella walked over and sat down on the day-beds.

"So when do we leave for D.C. again?" Sharpay asked her after a few minutes of enjoying the sun.

"The twelfth of next month," Gabriella replied, "and the party's on Valentine's Day."

"Aw, that's so adorable," Sharpay cooed, "Having you Engagement Party on the holiday of love, how romantic."

"It was all mom and dad's idea," Gabriella told her as she nodded her head in agreement to Sharpay's comment.

"So'd you get an outfit yet?"

"Nope, Mommy and Mommy Derby said that they're taking the girls, and us shopping on the thirteenth while Dad has his personal tux designer come for the guys."

"Do you know where you're going shopping at?" Sharpay asked her as they walked back into the bedroom, but left the balcony doors open.

"Nope, but knowing our moms and their fashion sense, and them knowing ours we're definitely going someplace really high end and expensive," Gabriella replied.

"Me likey," the blonde haired female replied causing them both to laugh.

"Me too," Gabriella replied, "And what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else."

"Oh God, you're not pregnant are you Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her.

"_**SHARPAY!"**_ Gabriella yelled, "You know Troy and I are both virgins."

"Oh yeah," Sharpay realized, "My bumble bee."

"Definitely your bad," Gabriella agreed and rolling her eyes she said with a giggle, "You're such a blond."

"Thank you, Brunette." Sharpay replied with a smile.

"Welcome, Blonde," Gabriella teased back causing them both to burst out into giggles.

**ANFF2:ASE*ANFF2:ASE**

"How are you wearing your hair tonight?" Sharpay asked her as they stood in the master suite's bathroom putting on their makeup.

"I'm just going to straighten it. You?"

"Same," America's Sparkle replied as she sprayed on her Vera Wang 'Preppy Princess' perfume while Gabriella sprayed on her Victoria's Secret (VS) Secret Garden Love Spell Body Spray on too.

"You think we'll end up on the good side of Fashion Police again?" America's Sweetheart asked her as they walked towards Sharpay's and Zeke's bed where their dresses, shoes, and accessories were laying on it ready for them to wear them.

"We'd better," Sharpay told her with a smirk as she slipped off black tracksuit and UGG's.

Gabriella giggled as she grabbed Sharpay's beautiful gown and unzipped it while Sharpay sat down and put her feet through the hole provided by the unzipped gown. Standing up, the brunette pulled the black, strapless, sweetheart silk gown with black lace insets and black wrapped white bodice; up the blonde's body and zipped up the zipper in the back of the dress.

"Is it just me or does it flatten my chest or push it up?" Sharpay asked her best friend as she stood in front of the full length all way mirror.

"Um…let your boy toy be the judge of that like I will with mine," Gabriella told her as she slipped out of her chocolate brown tracksuit and UGG's and placed her hands on Sharpay's shoulders when she bent down so Gabriella could put her legs into the beautiful light aqua toned silk chiffon gown. After pulling up the dress that fit her body perfectly, Sharpay helped Gabriella put her arms into the pleated straps and fix the pleated bustier before she made her best friend sit down so she could put Gabriella's heels on for her.

"These Jimmy Choo's are so gorgeous Brie-Ella," Sharpay told Gabriella as she buckled up the last silver leather, sling back, and stiletto high heels that had a four and half inch heel to them along with a single crystal-embellished strap across the front of the foot on the toes.

"Thanks and I thought so too," Gabriella replied with a smile as she started to put Sharpay's black 'Larissa' caged suede platform heels on her feet that had Christian Louboutin's (Louboutin) leather upper, in-sole, and red signature sole to them.

"I love yours too," Gabriella told her best friend with a smile.

"Thanks," the blonde replied before she said with a smirk, "Are you trying to kill your fiancé?"

"What? No! Why?"

"Because you're cleavage looks spectacular in that dress," Sharpay told her, "I'm so jealous right now."

Gabriella just giggled as the blonde took the 3.50 total carat diamond earrings in sterling silver out of their box and put them in her ears, while Gabriella grabbed her diamond and silver double hoop earrings in her ears too.

"I take it you're not wearing a necklace either tonight," Sharpay observed when she noticed Gabriella slip on her last jewelry piece, a beautiful sterling silver bangle that had blue sapphires in it while Sharpay finished hooking her 4.90 total carat diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist.

"Yep, I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Gabriella told her as they both put on their deodorant.

"Yep," Sharpay replied capping her deodorant while Gabriella played with Boi after making capping her own deodorant.

"Shar-Bear, the guys are here," Gabriella informed her blonde haired best friend, after noticing the time.

"Alrighty then, let's go, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her with a smile before they both made sure to check each other over before they looped arms and walked out of the bedroom, both kissing Boi goodbye on the way out.

* * *

"**TROYELLA!"**

"**TROY, GABRIELLA!" **

"**ZEKEPAY!"**

"**ZEKE, SHARPAY, OVER HERE!"**

"**GABRIELLA, TROY, WHEN'S THE WEDDING?"**

"**SHAR-ELLA ONE PICTURE!"**

"**TROY HOW'S LIFE DATING AMERICA'S SWEETHEART?"**

"**ZEKE, HOW'S IT BEING IN THE PUBLIC EYE?"**

"**TROYELLA!"**

"**SHAR-ELLA!"**

"**ZEKEPAY!"**

"**TROY, GABRIELLA WHEN'S THE WEDDING?"**

"Like we're gonna tell you when the wedding is," Troy replied through his smiling teeth as he posed with his fiancé.

"Exactly," Gabriella replied through her smile too.

Walking over to Gabriella and Troy, Sharpay with Zeke stopped in front of them and asked, "Brie-Ella, do you wanna do some pictures together and then we can get our interviews over and done with?"

"Sure," Gabriella replied with a nod of her head and a smile. Turning, towards her fiancé she gave him a questioning look and then smiled seeing him nod his head. Placing a kiss on his cheek, which really got the paparazzi going, she then looped arms with Sharpay and the walked a little bit away from their boys with their bodyguards to do pictures.

"Dude, our girls just ditched us," Zeke told him as they talked with each other, watching their girls strike classy posses.

"Yep," the NBA star agreed.

"Why'd we agree to be their dates tonight?" The cook asked as he and Troy turned towards the camera to take a few pictures together.

"Because we don't want our girls throwing themselves at hot actors like what happened at the Golden Globes," Troy replied both of them knowing that it was only part of the way true; the other part which they got constantly picked on about was that they were jealous, and everyone was right, they were jealous. They were jealous because they had the most beautiful girls in the world as theirs and they wanted nothing and especially no one to come between them.

**ANFF2:ASE*ANFF2:ASE**

"Gabriella, Sharpay, you girls look fabulous," Giuliana Rancic dressed in a beautiful,grey Oscar de la Renta dress told the girls, "Who are you beautiful girls wearing tonight?"

"I'm wearing Marchesa Notte dress with Christian Louboutin heels, and jewelry from Harry Winston," Sharpay replied.

"And I'm wearing also wearing a Marchesa Notte gown with a pair of Jimmy Choo's, and Harry Winston jewelry also," Gabriella replied with a smile, "And you're wearing?"

"Oscar de la Renta with Prada heels and Neil Lane jewelry," Giuliana replied with a smile, "Thanks for asking. Now, that's all taken care of, I would love to ask you girls to please take the time to step into the GlamCam 360 so we can fully look at your outfits before you girls go inside."

"Sure thing," Sharpay replied for both her and Gabriella.

"So, are you girls each other's dates again or did you bring other dates?" The E!News anchor asked them, "Perhaps Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder from Vampire Diaries?"

"Nah, we left our lovers at home and brought our boyfriends with us tonight," Gabriella joked with the reporter who laughed right along with Sharpay and Gabriella while down below the E!News' stage, Zeke and Troy just rolled their eyes at their girlfriends.

"Well, they definitely hot boyfriends, but I think your lovers are hotter," Giuliana joked with the girls, winking at them causing the girls to giggle and nod their head in agreement. "Alright, alright, now before I get into trouble I guess we should get down to some red carpet questions. So, we'll start with you Sharpay, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," Sharpay replied with a bright smile, speaking into the microphone.

"Cool," the reporter replied, and then looking at the card in her hands she asked the blonde, "Sharpay, we all know that you're dating Zeke Baylor so, of course we have questions about your guys' relationship. So the first question is: how long have you two been dating?"

"Since we were both thirteen," Sharpay replied.

"So is that longer or shorter than Gabriella's and Troy's relationship?"

"Shorter but only by a year seeing as they didn't start dating until Troy was fourteen and Gabriella was thirteen," Sharpay replied.

"So are you both the same age as in born in the same year?"

"Gabriella's actually the youngest, the baby, of the group," Sharpay replied with a smile.

"Ah, I see," Giuliana replied with a smile and a nod of her head, "Okay, second question: we have to know are they're wedding bells in the future for you two?" From his spot next to Troy down on the carpet beside the E!News stage, Zeke noticed Sharpay's eyes go wide as she quickly turned her head towards him quickly before turning it back, probably hoping he didn't see the hint of a blush on her cheeks, and the twenty-year-old made a mental note to ask her about it later and ask Gabriella about something later also. While back up on the stage, Sharpay answer the question with a 'no' before she answered the rest of her questions before Giuliana smiled at Gabriella and began asking her questions.

**ANFF2:ASE*ANFF2:ASE**

After each couple posed together in the GlamCam 360, they headed inside the Shrine Exposition Center and into the room where the dinner and awards were to be held.

Together, Zeke and Troy pulled out Sharpay's and Gabriella's chairs and let them sit down before they pushed them in before the guys themselves sat down by their loves.

"So seeing as we RSVP-ed our orders," Sharpay started, "What'd you guys get to eat and drink?"

"We got a Heirloom Tomato and Burrata Salad with Basil oil, Balsamic and parmesan to share and then I got the Short Rib and Sweet Corn Flan with wild mushroom ragout while Brie got the Sugar Cane Lacquered Chicken with crispy corn grits cake, Seckle pear and ginger," Troy replied as he laced his and Gabriella's hands on the top of the table between their place settings with a smile.

"What'd you guys get?" Gabriella asked her best friend, resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"We got the same as you guys, but Zeke got your order while I got Troy's order," Sharpay replied as she smiled at the cutest couple ever sitting across from her. Taking out her iPhone from her clutch, she put it into camera mode and pointed at them as Troy and Gabriella whispered to each other with their foreheads on each other's and their eyes locked, and snapped the picture. After saving it to her phone she attached a long list of contacts and added a text message to it:

_Doesn't America's Cutest Couple look oh so adorable together like that? :D _

_**XoSharpayoX**_

After sending it, she put it away and smiled at Zeke before she looked behind him. Her jaw dropped at who she spotted and quickly she turned her head away from the person and towards the couple, and not caring at the moment she pulled a Chad and interrupted the moment saying excitingly, "Brie-Ella, Brie-Ella, Brie-Ella, quick, quick, look, look! It's Matt Damon!"

"Oh my God, where?" Gabriella exclaimed excitingly as she forgot all about meeting her fiancé's lips in a kiss with her own lips as she looked towards where Sharpay pointed out her celebrity crush, or at least one of them.

"He is so gorgeous," both girls sighed together as they stared at him while their loves just watched on amused and then they both chuckled as their girls got caught staring at the actor by the actor himself causing them to turn their heads down towards their place settings with deep, scarlet blushes. "Oh shut up, Lunkhead Basketball Boys."

"Excuse me?" Both basketball players asked their girls.

"Oh shut it," both girls told them, the blushes evident on both of their faces.

"Meow," both boys hissed at the girls before they both shut up once they got a death glare from their girls, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good boys," America's Sweetheart and America's Sparkle told their boys with smiles before their smiles turned to smirks as they locked eyes and shared the same wave length: _Mommy was right, if a boy truly loves you then they'll listen to you with no if, ands, or buts_.

**ANFF2:ASE*ANFF2:ASE**

"…Ladies and Gentlemen, America's Sparkle and America's Sweetheart," the person who announced all the winners, the facts, and the presenters through the loud system introduced the two Marchesa Notte dressed females who walked out on stage with the envelope, their arms looped, and smiles on their faces.

"Sharpay and I are very honored and pleased to be here tonight to introduce the last winner and the most important award of then night – the award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture," Gabriella started hers and Sharpay's speech with the winner envelope held tightly in her engagement ring hand.

"This award has gone to some of the most amazing cast performances since the Screen Actors Guild Awards started," Sharpay started, "In 1995, _Apollo 13_…"

"1996, _Birdcage_," Gabriella helped with the list.

"'97, _The Full Monty_; '98, _Shakespeare in Love_…"

"'99, _American Beauty_; 2000, _Traffic_…"

"'01, _Gosford Park_; '02, _Chicago_…"

"'03 , _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_; '04 _Sideways_…"

"'05, _Crash_; '06, _Little Miss Sunshine_…"

"'07 _No Country for Old Men_; '08, _Slumdog Millionaire_…" Sharpay summed up the list, "The point is, that all these movies had outstanding performances by outstanding casts. This year's award will go to an equally outstanding performance by a cast that will join this list of winners, and the nominees are: _Inglourious Basterds_, _An Education_, _The Hurt Locker_, _Nine_, and _Precious: Based on the Novel 'Push' by Sapphire_."

"And the 2010 winner for a performance done in 2009 goes too…" Gabriella said with a smile and paused as she opened up the envelope, with a smile she read the envelope over twice before she smiled and spoke into the microphone, "Inglourious Basterds."

"Congratulations," both girls said into the microphone to the cast before they stepped aside to let the cast, its director, producer, and writers make their acceptance speeches.

**ANFF2:ASE*ANFF2:ASE**

"So are you guys ready to go to D.C?" Sharpay asked the happy couple as they all relaxed in the limo after the awards.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied tiredly.

"Well, it's definitely time to get you to bed," Troy told her softly as he kept her wrapped safely and warm in his arms, adjusting his tux jacket that had had given to her to wear seeing as she got cold.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied before she let out a yawn and moved closer to Troy, trying to bury her head tighter in between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You wanna know how?" Troy asked her and took her silence as the key, "Because for once you're not jumping up and down with glee from being able to see your daddy."

"Well, you aren't gonna get a reply out of her," Sharpay told Troy with a small giggle noticing her best friend already asleep on his shoulder causing them all to laugh softly too while Sharpay took out her iPhone and take a picture of the couple for the second time that night and send it to her long list of pre-contacts with a text message:

_They just keep on getting more adorable don't they? Sorry, Daddy Greg she was too tired to be excited to see you soon, but she doesn't have to show it to feel it remember ;) Love you guys. Nite._

_**XoSharpayoX**_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Well, who knew that it would take me getting sick to get me out of my Writer's Block huh? Well, actually I think – no, I know, it had to do with me finally talking with my Twin, Girly411, again. I love you sooo sooo sooo much Cloe! **_

***uber huggles and butterfly kisses per cheek***

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jessica. **_

(Since "Inglourious Basterds" was talked about in this chapter, I'm gonna add a quote that I found funny from the movie, but I actually _**haven't**_ watched the movie, just liked it from the quotes from the movie that I read)

"_Shut up, slut. You were saying?" _

**~ Major Dieter Hellstrom, "Inglourious Basterds"**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Started: February 18, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one. Let's hope I can actually finish this one in a week's time. Here we go…

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 8-**_

**(January 31, 2010. – Los Angeles, California)**

"_Hey guys, welcome back to E!News' countdown to the red carpet at the 2010 GRAMMY's. I'm Giuliana Rancic here with my Fashion Police co-stars, Kelly Osborne and George Kotsiopoulos and without our fabulous Fashion Police momma, Joan Rivers, but she will be joining us later from the studio giving us the worst looks of past years, and the best looks of past years so stay tuned for that…"_

As Gabriella slipped out of her robe and into a pair of purple lacy thongs and a matching, strapless, purple, lacy bra from Victoria's Secret after rubbing her favorite body lotion, Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell, on her body; she tuned out the flat screen TV and hers and Troy's bedroom and kept getting ready for another awards show.

"Knock, knock," Gabriella heard someone say as they knocked on her bedroom doors.

"Who is it?" The Filipina asked as she walked into her closet and grabbed her white dress bag with the writing 'Scala' on it from the clothes rack in her walk in closet.

"It's just me, Marie," Taylor said as she walked into the master bedroom.

"Hey, Tay-Tay," Gabriella greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Girl," Taylor greeted back with a soft smile as she slipped off her purple and black plaid zip-up hoodie from Hurley. "How you holding up?"

"Good, you?" Gabriella replied softly as she set the dress bag on the bed and unzipped the bag before pulling the dress off the hanger.

"Here let me help you," Taylor replied in the same soft tone, "You know, you're not the only one. I feel the same way with Chad on the road games too."

"I know Taylor; I guess I just got so use to him being around here and it's kind of like I forgot that he even played in the NBA you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Taylor told her as she pulled the dress up Gabriella's body and zipped the zipper in the back of the dress as they talked about their NBA playing soulmates.

"Did you ever imagine your life would turn out like this?" Gabriella asked her as she sat on the bed and let Taylor put the silver, strappy, 'Fortune', four inch high heels from Charles David on her feet.

"No," Taylor told her honestly, "But I can always get out of my life ending up like this unlike you Ms. Engaged."

"Actually, since I'm not married yet I can still get out of it, and even then I can," Gabriella told her matter-of-factly, "In fact, I can call him right now, well after the game and tell him I want out of this life."

**"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ, YOU WILL NOT!"** Taylor yelled at her as she fell back on her butt and looked up at Gabriella with wide eyes.

"Tay-Tay…"

"Gabriella, you can't do that, you just can't," Taylor told her, "I mean you and Troy are perfect for each other like….like…strawberries and chocolate or cake and ice-cream or fruit and pumpkin roll filling or…"

**"TAYLOR!**" Gabriella yelled getting her attention.

"Gabriella," Taylor started.

Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes, leaning down she placed her hands on Taylor's shoulders and made the African American beauty look her in the eyes, "Taylor, chill. I was just saying and I'd never do that okay? I love Troy, you all know I do. God, I've waited for him to ask me since I was like sixteen, sixteen Taylor, sixteen. Okay? Nobody's got anything."

"I…I….just don't scare me like that again," Taylor told her at a loss for words causing Gabriella to laugh.

"No promises," Gabriella told her with a smirk and a wink. "Plus I know that if I called off the engagement or the wedding Sharpay would come after me and that in itself is scary as hell." Standing up she walked into her walk in closet and over to where all her jewelry was kept, she then grabbed a small Tiffany & Co box and opened it revealing a beautiful pair of Tiffany Sparklers, yellow citrine, cushion-cut earring studs in sterling silver – a Christmas gift from Vanessa Bryant, Kobe Bryant's wife – and put them in her ears before grabbing a semi-large Tiffany's box and opened it. Grabbing the sterling silver chained, cross necklace from the box she secured it around her neck.

"That's definitely true. You look beautiful by the way," Taylor told her from her spot sitting on the bed watching Gabriella make sure all her hair strands were straightened before spraying her Love Spell body spray on her body and put her deodorant on.

Making sure her makeup was perfect and her necklace was straight, she turned towards Taylor and flashed her a smile, "Thanks Tay-Tay, I wish you could come with us tonight. Sharpay and I are going to be lonely without you, Kelsi, and Martha."

"You girls will be fine, you always are," Taylor told her, "You maybe America's Sweetheart and America's Sparkle, but you two are our starlets – our Glam Sisters. Plus you guys have Ryan going with you tonight, so you'll be just fine."

"I guess," Gabriella replied with a sigh as she walked over to the TV and picked up the remote sitting in front of it. Changing it to TNT, she looked at the score of the Lakers vs. Celtics game happening in Boston right now where her fiancé was playing as well as Chad while Zeke and Jason tagged along to watch the game. "Anyways, what are you girls gonna do?"

"Well, we're gonna watch the GRAMMY's tonight of course and probably check in on the game," Taylor told her, "And school work."

"See you could be going to awards with us tonight, but nooo," Gabriella told her as she shut off the lights after they left the bedroom and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, now is that anyway to talk to the girl whose gonna have to text your fiancé and the parents telling them when you and Sharpay are on the TV?" She asked her with a laugh.

"Maybe," Gabriella told her as she opened the front door where the limo was waiting for her and the Secret Service unit that was going with her, Sharpay, and Ryan tonight.

"Brie-Ella, you look amazing," Sharpay told her best friend as she slid out of the limo in front of her brother.

"Thank you, so do you," Gabriella told her best friend with a bright smile as she looked at Sharpay's wardrobe choice of the night: a beautiful yellow, strapless dress that had a sweetheart neckline, a ruched bodice, beaded empire waist, and a long skirt slit; a pair of metallic silver, 'Calista', three and half inch high heels from Michael Kors on her feet; a pair of long, dangling, sterling silver, Paloma Picasso, earrings that had a large amethyst jewel on each one from Tiffany & Co. (T & Co.); a beautiful Tiffany Silver Studio, bangle in sterling silver with amethysts and yellow diamonds alternating in it; and topping off her look was her makeup that was done in smokey shades, light baby pink lip gloss, and her hair in slight, scrunched curls toppling over her tanned shoulders.

"Thank ya," Sharpay replied with a giggle as she hugged both girls before moving aside to let Ryan, who was dressed in a black Calvin Kline tux with a black, skinny tie and shiny shoes on his feet; hug the two girls.

"Ry-Ry, you look so handsome. Love that hat!" Gabriella told her god-brother, who topped off his red carpet look with a sequined, silver fedora on his head.

"Why thank you Ms. Montez," Ryan replied with a smile as he hugged her and then hugged Taylor.

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

After talking for a few more minutes, the America's Sparkle, America's Sweetheart, and America's Prince, all bid goodbye to Taylor and slide into the limo on their way to the 2010 GRAMMY's.

"Oh my lanta," Sharpay said her eyes lighting up; "We should have Ryan tape a quick video of us so we can send it to our loves."

"Ryan?" Both girls asked him with a puppy dog pout.

"You don't even have to ask," Ryan told the two girls with a smile as he held his hand out for their iPhones.

"I don't have mine," Gabriella sadly told them.

"It's okay, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her with a soft smile, "We'll take it on mine and then I'll send it to Zeke, Troy, and even our parents and your phone! Hell, I'll even send it to the girls. But for our boyfriends we'll make another one that way Troy and Zeke both get two, but of course they'll be different ones."

"If you're sure," Gabriella told her.

"Positive," the twins said together with matching smiles.

* * *

**(Boston, Massachusetts) **

As Troy sat in the locker room at halftime, Troy checked his iPhone and smiled seeing a message from Gabriella, his parents, the Montez's, various friends, and a video message from Sharpay?

Opening up the video message from Sharpay he smiled when a blonde and brunette popped up on the screen, cheeks pressed together.

"Hi, Troy!" Both girls exclaimed and waved their French manicured hands.

"I miss you, Wildcat," Gabriella told him with a smile and blew him a kiss.

"She doesn't miss you because she's got me," Sharpay joked with him, "I'm better." Troy rolled his blue eyes as did his fiancée in the video as Sharpay continued to talk, "Well, apparently we're on our way to the GRAMMY's and Ryan's tapping us. We just wanted to say 'hey' and wish you luck soooo…."

"Hey! Good luck!" Both girls told him.

"I love you, Babe. Go kick some major Celtic ass, I'll know if you didn't!" Gabriella told him, blowing kisses.

"Toodles!" Both girls exclaimed and waved goodbye to the Lakers' player.

"The fiancée?" Kobe asked him as they walked out of the Celtics' visitors' locker room.

"Yeah, and her best friend," Troy replied with a smile and nod of his head, "They're on their ways to the GRAMMY's. They've gotta present an award tonight."

"Ah, I see." The Lakers captain replied with a nod of his head as they stopped by their seats at the bench, which were side by side, and both took a long swig of their drinks before walking back onto the court to warm up a little more.

* * *

**(University of California – Los Angeles Campus: the dorms)**

"…_well, Giuliana we just had a look at America's Prince's look in the GlamCam 360 for the first time this year,"_ Kelly Osborne told her Fashion Police co-star, _"Now, we're getting ready to see America's Sparkle's look in the GlamCam. Can you refresh our memories on what she's wearing tonight?"_

"_Sure, she's wearing a Scala dress, Michael Kors heels, and Tiffany & Co. jewelry,"_ Giuliana replied as the GlamCam took a 360 degree view of the Vice President's daughter.

"_And look at that,"_ Kelly said as she, Sharpay, and everyone at home saw the digital 360 picture, "You look beautiful Sharpay."

"_Aw, thanks Kelly. So do you," _Sharpay told the blonde haired daughter of Ozzy Ozborne.

"_Thank you,"_ Kelly replied, _"Alright, Gabriella you're next. You ready?"_

"_Yep,"_ America's Sparkle replied with a smile as she stood on the podium in GlamCam's tent and stroke a pose for the 360 camera.

"_And doesn't she look absolutely beautiful in her Scala dress, Charles David heels, and Tiffany & Co. jewelry,"_ Kelly told Giuliana after the picture was done and the trio walked away.

"_She definitely did Kelly,"_ Giuliana agreed.

"_That she did,"_ Ryan Seacrest agreed, _"You know I stood with them for an interview and as we were talking, we talked about the color choices and Gabriella's necklace choice. They told us that the reason they wore purple and yellow dresses, and wore opposite color stoned jewelry than their dresses is because the Lakers are in Boston playing the Celtics tonight and as you know Gabriella's fiancé Troy Bolton plays for the Lakers so that was their way of supporting them tonight. _

_And when we talked about the jewelry, Sharpay told us that her bracelet was a custom made Christmas present from Tiffany's while Gabriella told us that the reason she wore a cross necklace today is because it's Sunday and she went to church, and also because since she's got engaged she's worn it, it's a gift from her mom that's been passed down through the generations. And America's Sweetheart also went on explaining that another reason why they wore yellow and purple dresses and jewels is because they wanted a piece of their girlfriends with them tonight."_

"They don't need to wear our colors," Kelsi told the TV as they all sat in the joint dorm room they all shared together on the UCLA campus, on the couch.

"That's right," Martha agreed.

"Because we'll always be with them," Taylor agreed, "In their heart."

"Exactly," the two girls agreed.

"And," they started to talk about another reason, but immediately stopped when they spotted someone else from the E!News cameras that were looking overhead the red carpet. _**"OH MY GOD IT'S…"**_

* * *

"…_**.EMINEM!"**_ The girls exclaimed as they spotted the hottest rapper from their seats inside Staples Center where the awards were being held.

"Breathe girls, breathe," Ryan told them from his spot between them as he laughed at them and opened up a text message from Zeke:

_Make sure that my girl doesn't jump Paul Wesley this time. K man? ;)_

**-ZB**

With a smirk and laugh, Ryan showed the girls the text causing them both to laugh before Ryan began to text him back:

_Dude, they just saw Eminem. I don't think Paul's gonna show anywayz man. _

**-Ryan **

_Dude! That's even more of a problem specially if his shirts off._

**-Troy**

_Dude, aren't u suppose 2b playin in the game?_

**-Ryan**

_He is he just stole my phone. U kno he doesnt 2 lose his girl. _

**-Zeke**

_Like he'll ever lose her. Plz, try a different excuse…_

**-Ryan**

_It's not an excuse_

**-Troy**

_So is_

**-Ryan**

_Isn't_

**-Troy**

_Is_

**-Ryan**

_Isn't!_

**-Troy**

_.Bolton. get ur head back in the game._

**~Gabi**

"And you stop texting my boyfriend and her fiancée," Sharpay told her brother as Gabriella sent the text message after stealing Ryan's phone.

"Yes, dear," Zeke replied with the same thing Troy did in the text message that was just received on Zeke's iPhone.

**

* * *

**

"Oh my fucking God," Taylor stated as she, Martha and Kelsi stared at the TV.

"P!NK's fucking performance of 'Glitter in the Air' is amazing," Kelsi agreed.

"And I bet the girls and my boyfriend are getting wet," Martha commented after seeing that P!NK was wet and sending sprinkles of water into the audience as she twirled around and around in the air on the trapeze rope, doing her beautiful and amazing trapeze acts that she was famous for.

"Most definitely because I believe they were sitting up in the very front," Kelsi commented.

"Mhm," Taylor agreed, "I definitely loved her robe from the beginning of the performance."

"Oh yeah…" the girls agreed.

**

* * *

**

"I so want it too," Sharpay told Gabriella as they stood up and clapped for P!NK after she was done performing.

"I want the robe too," Gabriella agreed with her as they sat back down with everyone else.

**

* * *

**

"Finally, bed," Chad said as he, Troy, Zeke, and Jason entered their hotel room and flopped down a piece of furniture they could find in the room.

"Thank God," Jason agreed as he laid on the floor.

"That had to be on the best games this season," Zeke told Troy, "I mean with the last minute winning shot from you. Man, that was epic."

"Thanks Dude," Troy said with a chuckle and a smile as he walked towards the TV and turned it on to the channel of the GRAMMY's.

All four boys watched as Carrie Underwood, Celine Dion, Jennifer Hudson, Smokey Robinson, and Usher finished up the tribute to the King of Pop, Michael Jackson, and everyone clapped for them and MJ. They also clapped as his kids and family came on stage to except and award for him before they all smiled as Gabriella and Sharpay walked on stage next with their usual entrance, arms looped and smiles on their faces as they strutted a little bit.

_God, she's even gorgeous on TV_, Troy thought as he watched them finally make it up to the podium.

"_Alright before we get on with our wonderful speech,"_ Sharpay started, _"We'd like to say…"_

**"_CONGRATS LAKERS!"_** The two presenters yelled together.

"_We just got word from a friend of ours that the Lakers' bet the Celtics 90 to 98 so congratulations yellow and purple! Congrats!"_ Gabriella explained, _"Congrats, Troy! I love you!"_

"Thanks Baby. I love you too," Troy whispered his reply with a smile.

"I love you Zeke!" Sharpay added too.

"I love you too, Shar," Zeke replied with a smile.

"_Now, let's get on with it,"_ Gabriella said with a smile.

"_Last year the GRAMMY for Album of the Year went to 'Raising Sand' an album by Robert Plant & Alison Krauss,"_ the blonde informed everyone, _"So this year lets see what kind of competition we have. Roll the nominees please."_

"_And the GRAMMY for Album of the Year in 2010 goes too…"_ Gabriella said.

"_**TAYLOR SWIFT, 'FEARLESS'!"**_ Both girls yelled together.

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations Taylor," Sharpay said into the blonde's ear as they hugged when she reached the stage.

"I love, just love you album Taylor," Gabriella told her as they hugged, "You definitely deserved it."

"Thank you soo, soo much," Taylor told them as she hugged them again tightly before walking up to give her acceptance speech with tears falling from her eyes.

After Taylor gave her speech, she walked over to the two girls and looped her arms with them to walk off stage with them and chat with them for a little bit because after all it's not every day that you met America's Sparkle, America's Sweetheart, and in the case of Gabriella and Sharpay, the best female singer/songwriter who you can always relate too.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

**

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys all enjoyed it and I thought since I've done a lot of these lately that I'd try to change it up a little bit and switch it around in various places. I also would like to point out a few things**_

_**~Gabriella and Sharpay (aka: Vanessa and Ashley) WEREN'T at the GRAMMY's last year**_

_**~The Lakers DID have a game in Boston last year, and DID win last year by the score I talked about in the chapter**_

_**~I DO NOT KNOW if the Lakers-Celtics game was over by the time Album of the Year was presented**_

_**~The tribute definitely happened during the GRAMMY's and Eminem did appear at the awards**_

_**~P!NK did do her trapeze act in the air then with a beautiful white and glitter robe and she did get the audience wet (side note: Beyonce also had an amazing performance that night too)**_

_**~And Album of the Year DID go to Taylor Swift last year and yes, I definitely think she deserved it, always. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jessica, xo.**_

_**(Just cause I love Taylor Swift, I'm gonna add a little something, something ;)**_

"_Capture it…remember it…fearless."_

**~ "Fearless" Taylor Swift, "Fearless"**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Started:**_ February 20, 2011

_**Chapter Finished:**_ Unknown

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy, hopefully…

**TROYELLA*IS*AN*AH-MAZING*KINDA*LOVE**

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 9-**_

**(February 1, 2010 – Washington D.C.)**

"Babe, do you see them?" Gabriella immediately asked her fiancée as they stepped off Air Force One once it landed at the airport.

"Yes, Baby, yes," Troy replied with a laugh. Smiling, he pointed them out, "They're right there."

**"MOMMY! DADDY!"** Gabriella and Sharpay squealed together when they saw their parents who had come in limos to pick them all up.

Inez and Derby both smiled and stepped aside knowing what was coming and they were right when their daughters dropped their LV carry-ons and jumped into their daddy's arms, their arms around their necks and their legs around their daddy's torsos as their dad's hugged them tightly.

"I've missed you sooo, sooo, sooo, sooo much Daddy," Gabriella whispered as she hugged her dad tightly as he gently twirled her around in his arms.

"Oh I've miss you too Baby Girl, so, so, so much," Greg told his daughter, not caring that she was getting his Gucci tux wet with tear drops, "You have no idea, Baby Girl, no idea."

"But I do, Daddy, but I do," Gabriella replied as she pulled her head up and placed a kiss on his cheek before setting her head back down on his shoulder, but turned it so she could greet her mom, "Hey Mommy."

"Hi, Mija," Inez greeted back as she cupped her daughter's cheek and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "How are you?"

"Tired," the only child replied after a yawn slipped through her perfect lips.

"I'm sure you are," Inez agreed with a soft smile and nod.

"I think we all are," Troy said as he walked over to the family with a tired, yet loving smile on his face.

"Troy, it's so good to see you," Inez said as she got on her tippy toes so she could wrap her arms around his shoulder and hug him.

"Same here, Inez, same here," Troy replied as he hugged his soon-to-be mother-in-law tightly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Troy, I'm sure you can understand why I can't greet you right now," Greg told the NBA player.

"Of course," Troy replied, "You know she's been looking forward to this since we set forth back in LA. Every time anyone brought up our trip to February for the month, she would squeal and jump up and down like a little kid on Christmas. She's missed you guys so much."

"But of course she missed her daddy more, right Mija?" Inez asked her daughter knowing she'd probably agree with her mother, and Inez was just fine with that she knew that Gabriella loved Greg the most and she was thankful that her daughter and her husband had such a tight, loving, trusting, and unbreakable bond; but all they got was silence. "Mija?"

"She's sleeping, Izzy," Greg softly told his wife with a smile.

Inez just smiled and shook her head a little bit. Picking up her daughter's carry-on she then looped her arm with Troy's and followed the tired crowd towards the limos.

**HSM*HSM*HSM**

At mid-night that night, Troy and the rest of the Wildcats with Troy's family were watching from Gabriella's bedroom doorway as Greg carried his beautiful baby girl towards her bed where Inez pulled the blankets down on it.

They watched as the couple worked together to take off Gabriella's black UGG's and set them on down on the floor at the bedside. Greg and Inez smiled at each other as they gently took off Gabriella's winter jacket, gloves, scarf and hat before they both took the blankets and pulled them up over their only child. With a soft whistle, Greg had managed to call in his German Shepherd, Ace; Inez's beautiful white Samoyed, Duchess; and Gabriella and Troy's dogs that they brought to DC with them: Gabriella's Golden Retriever, Buddie, who was famous for doing all the Air Bud movies; another Golden Retriever that belong to Troy named Layla, Gabriella's black Toy Poodle named Shadow, and the Border Collie puppy that Troy adopted from ASPCA in December for Gabriella as a birthday present, Aurora; into the bedroom and they all watched as each dog took a spot in the room, guarding and cuddling up to the girl – Ace was at the balcony doors to make sure no intruder that could pass the Secret Service could enter her room, Duchess underneath the computer stand and on the pillow with her head poking out looking around while Buddie, Aurora and Shadow were on the bed with the girl and Layla sat with beside Troy waiting for her owner to go to bed where she would retire and watch over him.

"I always love watching them tuck her in," Sharpay whispered to no one in particular, "it makes you think and makes you believe that no matter what the strong between family is always strong and full of love."

Some of them nodded their heads as they watched Inez put Gabriella's UGG's in the closet while Greg put her gloves, scarf, hat, and jacket on the coat rack in a corner of the room. Smiling, the mom and dad duo then walked back towards their baby girl and each kissed her forehead and whispered an 'I love you' to her before they walked towards the gang.

Before Greg shut the bedroom door, they all heard him whisper one single command to his beloved pet, "Ace, you protect her like I know you will. Bark if there's trouble boy."

They all watched as Ace could be seen moving his head up and down before looking at the door and they all knew that he dog heard his best friend loud and clear, he would protect America's Sweetheart with his life as would all the dogs, young and old, as would the people in the hall.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**Well, I know that was a really short one, but it's kind of a filler for the location and what not for the next few chapters. The next one also might be a filler to kind of clue you in on what's happening in the month of February for them.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_He is your friend, your partner, your defender, your dog. You are his life, his love, his leader. He will be yours, faithful and true, to the last beat of his heart. You owe it to him to be worthy of such devotion. They're your best friend and the closest thing to God on earth."_

**~J.L.A**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Started: February 21, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 10-**

**(February 2010 – Washington D.C.)**

"How's everything coming along?" Sharpay still dressed in her pajamas asked the White House coordinator who she had been working very close with over the last few weeks from both L.A. and D.C.

"Everything's coming along perfectly, Ms. Evans," Evelyn replied with a smile and positive nod. Opening up the small portfolio in her hands she reminded Sharpay of other things to do, "Don't forget that while in NYC with your mom and the girls that you need to head to Cake Alchemy for a consultation for the cake. After that and your back in Washington, you need to report upstairs to the flower shop and make sure the arrangements are perfect and that you don't want to make any last minute changes. You'll also need to make go to the kitchen to meet with the chef sometime soon to come up with the menu for the event along with the drinks and whatever else you have up your sleeve. Also, David was wondering when he comes back from NYC with you girls, if he could check out your event planning so make sure to inform him of that when you get to NYC…and I think that's everything."

"Alright, thank you," Sharpay replied with a smile as she made note of everything in her head as well as looking at the copy Evelyn made for her of things to do. "Eevie, are the favors and everything here yet?"

"No, Ms. Evans but they assure us that they will be here on time," the coordinator replied.

"Alright, thanks," the blonde replied before bidding the employee at the White House and walked back towards her bedroom to get showered and changed.

**TROYLLA*IS*LOVE**

"Eevie, there you are," the First Lady said with a relieved sigh, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Montez," the event coordinator apologized, "I was with Ms. Evans going over the engagement party plans that are taking place on Valentine's Day."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright, Eevie," Inez replied with a smile, "I just wanted to go over the events that are going to be held here at the White House this month, the most important two are the engagement dinner for Troy and Gabriella in front of both Houses, and then the governor's ball."

"Okay, what would you like to know or me to do for you, Mrs. Montez?"

"I'd just like to know where all we stand on both events please," the First Lady said as they walked into her office. Sitting down in the black leather chair behind her beautiful glass desk finished in black metal work, she crossed her black dress pant legs and smiled at the White House's event coordinator who was fantastic at her job.

Eevie smiled and sat in one of the silver metal work and cream cushioned chair before opening up her black agenda and pulled out her silver iPad 2 – a gift from the First Family – and tapped on a few apps before she got to the information. "For the governor's ball, everything is set except that you need to make the final approval of the food, china, setting, and feel of the room as well as the gifts which are actually right here."

Inez smiled and watched as she reached into her black LV multicolored handbag that was used for work, pulling out several things. "Are those the gifts for the Governor's Ball, Eevie?"

"These?" Eevie asked, gesturing towards a set of beautiful SWAROVSKI crystalline toasting flutes, making sure she was on the right track with the First Lady. Seeing Inez nod her head, Eevie smiled and explained everything she pulled out of her bag, "Yes they are and this is also another one of the favors you guys wanted, and if I do say so myself it's not only nice of you to give them a gift to them to show your appreciation for them coming, but it's also never been done before so this is definitely a first with me."

"Well, that's good," Inez replied with a smile and a laugh, "Greg and I grew up in similar families where guests that came over to eat and share stuff with us were always treated with high respect and showed appreciation towards, hence the flutes and mint tins."

"Well for what it's worth I love the ideas," Eevie informed the First Lady with an honest smile, "The flower shop upstairs would also like the approval of the floral arrangements for the night of both of the events as well as the kitchen staff and the food and drinks and they're hoping your stop in before this week ends."

"How are the table arrangements and lines coming along for the events?" Inez asked as she made notes on one of the many yellow legal pads on her desk reserved for the things they were talking about.

"Waiting not only your approval but the President's approval for the government ball, and the engagement party for both Houses are waiting the approval of both you and the President, but the Bolton's also."

"Very good, Eevie," Inez replied with a small smile.

**TROYELLA*IS*LOVE**

"Eevie, have all the guests RSVPed to my parent's anniversary party yet?" America's Sweetheart asked the coordinator as they strolled along the West Wing.

"Yes, all 114 of your parents' closes friends and family have RSVPed back," Eevie replied with a smile.

"How are things the cake, flowers, table arrangements, china and everything else?"

"You need to head to the kitchen sometime tomorrow or today to discuss the cake and dinner as well as heading up stairs to the flower shop to talk floral arrangements," Eevie started to list off as she scrolled through a list on her iPad as they continued to walk along with Gabriella smiling and waving a greeting to everyone they saw, "And as for the table arrangements you're needed in an hour in the Blue Room where the party is to be held to see which one goes better with your theme as well as picking out the china."

"Alrighty, thank you Eevie," Gabriella replied, making the notes in her own iPad as they walked along, "Do you happen to have the schedule of events for the fifteenth typed up yet?"

"Yes, I do and I'll make sure I send it to your email ASAP," Eevie reassured the young lady, "As for the favors, if you come into my office I'll show you the samples you had made and you can pick the one you want as well as looking at the banner that you ordered for the first time also."

"Perfect, lead the way Eevie," Gabriella replied and together the two walked towards the White House Coordinator's massive and up-to-date office.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**

* * *

**

_**Well, well, well, there you guys go and I know, I know it's took me forever but I've finally and slowly getting back into my writing ways, especially for this story. As of now, I'm going to go to bed seeing as it's 11:09AM here in good 'ol PA so night.**_

_**Night, night,**_

_**Jessica(:**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Started: March 16, 2011**

**Chapter Finished: March 16, 2011**

**Author's Note:** Okay, since I'm home sick and everyone has been asking/begging I'm gonna give you some pure Troyella, but I do not know if this chapter is gonna be the flow blown Troyella chapter just yet because well….you'll see….I think?

**DEDICATION:** To all the Jelsi lovers(:

**

* * *

**

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 11: Video Love & First Date-**

**(February 2010 – Washington D.C.)**

"Hi, I'm Jason Allen Cross and I've decided to make a video so that my beautiful girlfriend, Kelsi Monique Nielsen, and I can remember the Valentine's week/weekend we spent in Washington D.C. in the White House," I said, making up the introduction for the video. "Now, Kelsi doesn't know I'm doing this so I've got to keep quiet as I head towards the music room where's she's playing the piano at." As I approached the music room in the White House, I kept the camcorder trained on my face that now had a smile on it as I heard some of the music chords to the beautiful songs my girlfriend creates. "There she is the goddess of music in all her glory."

I zoomed the camera in on my beautiful girlfriend who sat at the black Baby Grand Piano dressed in bright yellow lace trim cami, a black American Eagle sweater, a pair of American Eagle fleece lounge pants with a pair of yellow ballet flats on her feet, and a bright yellow hat sitting on her head – her signature. The camera kept zoomed in on her as she stopped playing to pick up a pencil and write something down on the music sheets spread out in front of her before putting the writing utensil back down and playing again.

I listened and smiled as I let Kelsi's music fill all my senses and I could just tell that not only was she on her way to greatness, but the piece she was working on was for Troy and Gabriella, two people we both hold near and dear to our heart for they are the heart and soul of our group, the Wildcats.

Watching my girlfriend for a few more minutes, I then backed away from the slightly ajar door and turned off the camera before I headed a different way in mansion to find the next person on my list.

**JELSI*JELSI*JELSI**

"I cannot believe your making me do this dude," Chad told me as we stood in the gym where my four best guy pals were playing basketball when I walked in.

"Dude, just suck it up and do me this favor please?" I asked him with a sigh.

"Fine," Chad replied, imitating my sigh causing everyone to laugh, including me. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Dude, if he's making a video for Kelsi, he needs you to talk about her and them together," Zeke told our best friend with a shake of his head.

"Oh, righttt," Chad said with a nod of his head.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into_, I thought as I turned on the camera as Chad leaned against a wall in the gym with a basketball under his arm.

"Well, um…hi guys, I'm Chad Danforth and a Lakers' superstar as you already know," he said causing us to all roll our eyes. Typical Chad, I thought as I continued to film him as he began to talk about Kelsi, our relationship, and me, "…so I guess what it comes down to is – I love you guys and wish you the best of luck, our Camera Man and Composer Lady."

After Chad, I videotaped Zeke followed by Ryan and then Troy before I turned the camera off and declined a game of basketball, "Sorry guys, but I've got a mission to accomplish, maybe later."

"Bye man," the four boys echoed as I walked out of the gym.

**

* * *

**

Finally, I had finished filming everyone but Kelsi three hours later and now I was sitting on the touch while she got ready, so I could take her out to eat dinner at Pizza Hut, our favorite restaurant and the same place we had our first date so many years ago.

"Kelsi, are you ready yet, Babe?" I asked as I knocked on the bedroom door that was designated as her bedroom during our stay in Washington D.C.

"Sure am," her sweet voice replied as she opened the door making my jaw hit the floor, even in the simplest of things she looked beautiful I tell you. "Do you like it?" I heard her ask as she spun around showing off the black knit, empire spaghetti strap dress, black wedge sandals, and denim jacket while her hair was surprisingly straightened and pulled into a ponytail that sat over her right shoulder while her yellow hat sat on her head and her makeup was kept simple.

"You look breathtaking, Baby, simply breathtaking," I told her as I gently grabbed her hand and then placed a kiss on the back of it causing her to smile and blush.

"Thank you," she whispered her reply before she told me that I looked handsome too even though I was only in jeans, a yellow polo, and black VANS.

"Ready?" I asked her, holding out my hand for her to grab.

"Of course," she replied and with that we were off to meet the white limo that was taking us to Pizza Hut where we shared a pepperoni pizza, a chocolate milkshake with two straws, and a piece of strawberry shortcake – the same meal we had on our first date.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**

* * *

**

_**Okay, okay, okay, so this one's short and there's a reason for it which you'll find out in…god knows when, but for now that's all I'm gonna say besides I hope that you continue to R&R and that I'm gonna go right the next one so…**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_Loved one's know the song in your heart, but true loves don't only know the song they sing it to you when you forget the words."_

**~ Jessica**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Started: March 16, 2011**

**Chapter Finished: March 16, 2011**

**Author's Note:** Well, here's another one and FYI you're that much closer to the pure Troyella one(:

**DEDICATION:** Now, I don't know how many of them there are, if any, but this is to all of the RyMar/MaRy (aka: Ryan and Martha) lovers.

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 11: Need You Now-**

**(February 2010 – Washington D.C.)**

"Maddie, is everything set up?" I asked the maid that was serving as my right hand for this whole Valentine's Day present setup.

"Of course, Mr. Evans," the blonde haired maid replied with a smile, "Everything's ready when you are."

"Alright, thanks so much Maddie," I replied, "You're truly a life saver."

"It's not problem, Mr. Evans," Maddie replied with a laugh.

"No, truly I'm thankful which is why I cleared it with your boss that you are to have the night off so go out and have fun," I told the maid with a smile before hugging her and bidding her goodbye.

Smiling and humming "My Girl" by the Jackson 5 as I continued my walk towards Martha's room. Reaching her door ten minutes later, I straightened out my pajamas and quietly knocked on her bedroom door.

"Coming," I heard her soft reply and when she opened the door dressed in her pajamas and slippers, just like I requested, I smiled and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Cutie," I whispered to her as I looked around before running with her towards our destination.

"Why are we running?" Martha whispered as we continued to run, dodging everyone as we went along, even losing my Secret Service Agents on the way so we were truly along and I knew that for doing, so I was gonna get in major trouble for not having my bodyguards with me.

"Shh, just come on," I told her with a secretive smile and finally after ten minutes of running and dodging people we reached our destination.

"Ryan what are we doing here?" She asked me.

"You'll see," I told her, my secretive smile still on my face, "Ladies first."

"Oh wow, Ryan, oh my God," she said as she entered the Solarium or the Sun Room.

The Solarium was beautifully done into a starry night. Hanging from the ceiling were star shaped white LED lights, around the walls of glass windows were strands of light blue lights, the windows were covered with pictures of them and their friends from some of their sweetest memories along with messages from their friends and family, and in the center of the floor not only was it covered in white and black rose petals, but a black blanket with silver stars on it. On top of that blanket not only sat square silver satin pillows, but a bottle of sparkling cider, two champagne flutes, and a picnic basket along with a dessert basket.

"You like it?" I asked her neverously.

"Like it?" She asked, turning around to me in shock, "I absolutely love it, and I love you."

"Well, that's good because I love you too," I replied as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her. "Care to join me for a picnic, Cutie?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile and giggle and together we sat down on the picnic basket.

**RYMAR*RYMAR*RYMAR**

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked her as we sat in the middle of the blanket, having a thumb war while playing Twenty Questions, even though we knew each other by heart it was still always fun to play.

"Nope, you?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Yep, one sister who's my twin, Sharpay," I told her, "Where did you grow up?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. You?"

"Same," I replied with a chuckle, "What's your dream job?"

"Being a choreographer or a dance teacher, you?"

"Same, how about what you like to do for fun?"

"Dance and hang out with my friends and family. How about you?"

"Dance, sing, and hang out with my friends and family…and sometimes fighting with my drama queen of a sister," I informed her, adding the last part making it different then when I told her on our first date.

She smirked and took that as a challenge as she asked her next question, "Do you prefer large crowds or intimate gatherings?"

"Well, I prefer large crowds if it's my family or if I'm onstage, and intimate gatherings if I'm with my close family and my group of friends. Where do you go to college and what do you think of your roommates and classes?"

"Well, I got to UCLA, and my roommates have been my friends since forever, we all grew up together. As for my classes, there are times when I love 'em and hate 'em, but then again who doesn't, right?"

"Right," I replied, "What's your family and friends like?"

"My friends are crazy, especially Chad, but I love them no matter what and my families the same way, but I still love them – even my dad though he can be a little overprotective at times."

"Don't I know it," I mumbled causing us both to laugh.

**RYMAR*RYMAR*RYMAR**

**_Picture perfect memories_**

**_Scattered all around the floor_**

**_Reaching for the phone cause_**

**_I can't fight it anymore_**

"Favorite color?" I asked her as we continued to play Twenty Questions while dancing to Lady Antebellum's hit song Need You Now.

"Tie Dye," she whispered her reply from where her head was placed on my chest over my head while her arms were wrapped around my shoulders and mine around her waist with my head sitting on top of hers.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

"Pets?"

"Cat, you?"

"Dog," I replied.

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

"Favorite friend?"

"That's easy, Gabriella, yours?"

"Same, but she's also tied with Troy," I replied with a chuckle.

_**Another shot of whiskey**_

_**Can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

"Favorite Movie?" I asked her, knowing what was coming.

"Moulin Rouge, you?"

"Footloose," I replied with a chuckle.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

"Role model or models?"

"Mo'Nique, Queen Latifa, and my mom. Do you have any, if so who?"

"Yes I do, my dad and Tom Cruise and John Travolta," I replied.

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I lost control**_

_**And I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**(Whoa, Whoa)**_

Smiling, I quickly took her hand and spun her out away from me and then back into my arms before dipping her causing her to let out a shriek of surprise and me to laugh at it.

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

"Okay, last question. What's the happiest moment in your life?" I whispered my question in her ear.

_**It's a quarter after one**_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

"I have two," she said picking her head up off my chest and locking our eyes together with a smile on her face, "The first's when you asked me out and the second's when you told me you loved me and only me because of who I am and that nothing else mattered."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_**Well, there it is and FYI the pure Troyella one is next, now I know, I know I still have Zekepay to do, but…well I'll explain that in the next chapter. **_

_**LOVE,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"…_oh baby I need you now."_

**~ Lady Antebellum, "Need You Now", Need You Now**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Started: March 16, 2011**

**Chapter Finished: March 16, 2011**

**Author's Note:** Now, here's another new one, enjoy and please R&R. Thanks

**DEDICATION:** To all those Chaylor lovers out there.

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 13: Up in the Air-**

**(February 2010 – Washington D.C.)**

Throwing on a pair of low-riding dark wash jeans from Abercrombie and Fitch (A&F), a red collared polo shirt, and a pair of black VANS; I then grabbed my bottle of A&F's FIERCE cologne, Taylor's favorite on me, and put it on before I put on my deodorant.

After making sure my fro was intact, I grabbed a pair of black Ray Ban aviators with a silver frame, put my brown leather wallet in my back pants pocket and grabbed my winter jacket and scarf; before I walked out of my bedroom and down towards Taylor's bedroom.

"Chad, darling, you look dashing," Taylor's mom, June Lynn McKessie, told me with a bright smile as she hugged me.

"Thanks, June," I replied as I hugged her back and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful, I love the new haircut."

"Thank you," the mom replied to me before we turned our heads towards Taylor's bedroom door only to find that it was Taylor's older and married sister coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey Monica," I greeted with a smile as I hugged twenty-one year old, Monica Lynn McCall.

"Hey, Chad," Monica replied as she hugged me before we pulled away. I watched as she and her mom looked at each other and smirked.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked them.

"Whatever do you mean?" They asked innocently together.

"Uh-uh, that innocent act doesn't work with me unless it's Taylor or Gabriella so what's up?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," they said and hearing the door open, they both bid me goodbye and ran down the hall leaving me looking at them totally and utterly confused.

Hearing a cough behind me, I turned my head towards Taylor's bedroom door only to have my eyes go wide at the sight in front of me. There stood my beautiful African American, high-IQ girlfriend dressed in a pair of dark wash, destroyed skinny jeans from A&F, the pair of black leather Pour La Victoire high heeled boots that I got her for Christmas, a navy lace trim cami under a white and hot pink mid-thigh length long sleeve sweater while around her neck sat a hot pink beaded necklace and in her ears a pair of sterling silver hoop earrings. Her makeup was kept simple, just the way we both liked it and I smiled when I noticed that her hair was just the way I liked it, in her short bob style length with each strand of hair curled. "Taylor, baby, you look gorgeous, and that's no lie."

"Well, then my mom and sister did their job didn't they?" She asked me with a smile as she walked back into the room to grab her black peacoat winter jacket, purple leather gloves, and a purple scarf with a matching hat. She also grabbed her favorite Christmas present, a purple leather Marc by Marc Jacobs handbag, a gift from her daddy dearest. "Well, I'm ready what about you?"

"Of course," I replied as she slipped a pair of white and gold Marc Jacobs sunglasses over her eyes to shade them from the bright sun outside before she walked towards me and looped her arm through mine.

* * *

**(Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum – Washington, D.C.)**

"Chad, what are we doing here?" She asked me when the black limo pulled up to the museum that looked to be deserted.

"Oh, you'll see," I told her with a secretive smile, and I kept that smile as she slide out of the limo after the driver opened the door followed by me sliding out after her. Taking her hand, I led her up the steps and opened up the door for her to go first and then first through the metal detectors.

"Ah, Mr. Danforth it's an honor to meet you," a middle aged man said as he walked up to my girlfriend and I, shaking my hand with a smile when he reached us, "And I take it this beauty beside you is your girlfriend, Ms. McKessie?"

"She sure is," I replied to the person with a bright smile, wrapping my arm protectively around her waist.

"Hello, Ms. McKessie my name's Tom Crouch, the curator of the National Air and Space Museum," the man informed my confused girlfriend, "I've spoken with Mr. Danforth for some time now and he's gone through a great deal to set up this private tour and surprise for you so if you'll follow me we'll start our tour."

Together, the curator lead us through the museum, briefing us or well mostly me seeing as my girlfriend knew mostly everything about some of the things in this building.

"Now this one should look familiar to you both," Tom informed us as we stopped in front of a bright red airplane, "This is a Lockhead Vega 5B and it was flown by who twice in their many aviation records?"

"Amelia Earhart," I answered the trivia question with a proud smile.

"Looks like someone paid attention in history class," Tom commented.

Before I had a chance to shake my head in agreement, Taylor spoke up and said with a roll of her eyes, "No, he just knew that from 'Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian', he's liked addicted to the movie."

"Babe, it's like Ben Stiller's best movie," I told her in a 'duh' tone causing her to roll her eyes and Tom to laugh at us.

"It's okay, Mr. Danforth I happen to love that movie too," the curator informed us, and with a smirk I turned to my girlfriend and stuck my tongue at her only to have her do it back causing all three of us to laugh.

"Amelia Earhart is probably the most famous female pilot in aviation history, and maybe even more famous than male pilots, an accolade due both to her aviation career and to her mysterious disappearance. On May twentieth and twenty-first in the year 1932, Earhart became the first woman, and the second person after Charles Lindbergh, to fly nonstop and solo across the Atlantic Ocean. Flying this plane, she left Harbor Grace, Newfoundland, Canada, and landed about 15 hours later near Londonderry, Northern Ireland. The feat made Earhart an instant worldwide sensation and proved she was a courageous and able pilot. Then, on August twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth, she made the first solo, nonstop flight by a woman across the United States, from Los Angeles to Newark, New Jersey, establishing a women's record of 19 hours and 5 minutes and setting a women's distance record of 2,447 miles." He continued to inform us about Ms. Amelia Earhart, "Earhart decided to make a world flight and she planned a route as close to the equator as possible, which meant flying several long overwater legs to islands in the Pacific Ocean. On March 20, 1937, Earhart crashed on takeoff at Luke Field, Honolulu, Hawaii, ending her westbound world flight that had begun at Oakland, California. The Electra was returned to Lockheed Aircraft Company in Burbank, California, for extensive repairs. On June 1, 1937, Earhart began an eastbound around-the-world flight from Oakland, via Miami, Florida, in the Electra with Fred Noonan as her navigator. They reached Lae, New Guinea on June 29, having flown 22,000 miles with 7,000 more to go to Oakland. They then departed Lae on July 2 for the 2,556-mile flight to their next refueling stop, Howland Island, a two-mile long and less-than-a-mile wide dot in the Pacific Ocean.

Unfortunately, due to various circumstances, Earhart and the U.S. Coast Guard cutter Itasca, anchored off shore of Howland, could not complete any direct two-way radio communication and neither Earhart nor Noonan were competent at Morse Code. However, the Itasca did receive several strong voice transmissions from Earhart as she approached the area, the last at 8:43 am stating: "We are on the line of position 156-137. Will repeat message. We will repeat this message on 6210 kilocycles. Wait. Listening on 6210 kilocycles. We are running north and south." Earhart and Noonan never found Howland and they were declared lost at sea on July 19, 1937 following a massive sea and air search.

Earhart's disappearance spawned countless theories involving radio problems, poor communication, navigation or pilot skills, other landing sites, spy missions and imprisonment, and even living quietly in New Jersey or on a rubber plantation in the Philippines. The most reasonable explanation, based on the known facts of her flight, is that they were unable to locate Howland Island, ran out of fuel, and ditched into the Pacific Ocean.

Earhart's disappearance remains one of the great unsolved mysteries of the 20th century, and it often overshadows her true legacies as a courageous and dedicated aviator and as an enduring inspiration to women."

"And that's why she's one of my many female inspirations," Taylor quietly said, just barely where I could hear it causing me to smile and pull her closer to my side, so I could place a kiss on the side of her head.

_**CHAYLOR*CHAYLOR*CHAYLOR**_

"Now, this is where you and I are to go our separate ways," Tom informed us, "Behind me and down the hall, Ms. McKessie is your surprise from Mr. Danforth. Mr. Danforth, you're surprise is all set up and ready to go, we hope that we've done everything just like you wanted us too and I'd personally like to say thank you and it's been a pleasure being your private tour guide for this wonderful day. Have a Happy Valentine's Day."

Smiling, Tom bide us goodbye before I led Taylor down the hall and into an elevator. As the elevator took us up to our destination, Taylor kept asking questions and I kept making her frustrated because I would just smile and say nothing and finally she didn't have to be frustrated at me anymore because she had found my surprise, there on one of two levels of the Donald D. Engen Tower I had asked for them to set up a private dinner for us that gave us a 360 degree bird's eye view of Washington Dulles International Airport and the surrounding area.

"Oh, Chad, it's beautiful," she whispered with a smile and glistening tears in her eyes and with a bright smile she turned towards me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she titled her head up and connected our lips in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, we set our foreheads on each other and whispered at the same time, "I love you, Happy Valentine's Day."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_**Well, there you Chaylor lovers have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review thanks again for reading it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_Love is the condition in which the happiness of another persona is essential to your own."_

**~ Robert Heinlein**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Started: March 16, 2011.**

**Chapter Finished: March 23, 2011.**

**Author's Note:** Well, here you go it's finally time for the pure Troyella one, and I know, I know I forgot a couple, _**I forgot Zekepay and there's a reason for that which you will find out about…soon enough, just not in this chapter sorry**_): Just the way it works, no hard feelings? Anyways, this is a…

**WARNING:** If you have Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' CD I would play it throughout this song! hehe...

**DEDICATION:** TO ALL MY BELOVED TROYELLA/ZANESSA FANS. Hopefully, this will make us all smile and remember that no matter what the love between Troy and Gabriella will always be there to help us when we lose fate in love and in our time of need now, with everything that's going on with Zanessa right now, just remember true love always finds it way, no matter what because it's fearless so they just have to take the capture memories and remember them.

**TROYELLA*AND*ZANESSA*IS*EVERLASTING*LOVE*TRULY**

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 14: Love Story Part One-**

**(February 14, 2010 – Washington D.C.)**

"Lucy, Mommy, can't you tell me what Troy's got planned?" Gabriella pouted to her mom and soon-to-be mother-in-law as they did her hair and makeup.

"Gabriella…" Inez started as she continued to curl her daughter's long dark locks.

"Marie…" Lucille added as she finished adding the smokey eye shadow on her eyes.

"Montez," they said together, scolding her for her whining.

"I've told you this before and I won't tell you again after this time, we cannot and even if we could," Inez said.

"We wouldn't," both moms said together as they finished their jobs.

"But," Gabriella started.

"Baby Girl, are you arguing with your mother?" Greg asked his daughter as he walked into her bedroom followed by Jack.

"Well, I am your daughter," Gabriella told her dad with a cheeky smile.

"She definitely learned that from your son," Jack told his wife after he placed a kiss on her soft cheek, only to get whacked in the back of the head, "Ouch, what was that was for?"

"Because that cheeky smile is all you, not me," Lucille told her husband, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely all me," Jack mumbled with a roll of his eyes causing all of them to laugh and Lucille to glare at him.

"Don't start, Jackson Andrew Bolton," Lucille threatened her husband.

"Uh-oh, she pulled out the full name," Greg told the high school basketball coach.

Jack just rolled his eyes at the President before turning towards his wife and smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it if I do?"

"I'll take this lipstick and make a pretty little picture out of your face," Lucille said, smiling sweetly at him while everyone tried to cover their laughs at the shocked expression on Jack's face while his wife just smiled at him.

"You wouldn't dare," he told her, trying to call her bluff.

"Try me," she whispered threateningly at him and she smirked when she noticed her husband step back in fear, and that did it for everyone in the room who were trying to hold their laughter in – they all removed their hands from their mouths and burst into fits of laughter at the hilarious wife vs. husband scene in front of them.

"I'm just gonna go play ball with my son," Jack said before he quickly moved from the room with a still laughing Greg behind him, both of them leaving the women in Gabriella's room almost rolling on the floor in their laughter.

"Alright, Ms. Thing the mom's have done their jobs now it's my turn," Gabriella's best friend said as she walked into the bedroom with a couple of bags that had designer brand names on them.

"Shar-Bear, I thought you were on your date or did Zeke forget all about Valentine's Day and now I have to give him a talking to and have Troy give him lessons?"

"Please, Brie-Ella as if I let my man forget the Day of Love, as if," Sharpay scoffed as she set the bags down on the bed, "As for you giving him a talking to, maybe if he doesn't tell me what he's got planned and as for Troy giving him lessons, yes please."

Gabriella, Inez, and Lucille all laughed at the blonde, who was dressed in a pink velour track suit and black slippers. Smiling, the mom's then bid the two best friends goodbye and left them alone. "Well, Troy isn't telling me either not even my mom and dad or Lucille and Jack wouldn't tell me. I got zip, zada, nothing."

"Oh my lanta, I know!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I mean I asked my parents, his parents, and even my brother nothing, nada, zip, and zero."

Both girls then pouted together at the same time before they got a bright idea.

**ZANESSA*WILL*FIND*THEIR*WAY*ALWAYS**

After their bright idea of ganging up on their true loves and daddy's together didn't work, they stomped their feet and pouted like little girls who couldn't have a cookie before dinner all the way back to Gabriella's bedroom to both finish getting Gabriella ready for hers and Troy's date.

In Gabriella's room, Sharpay handed Gabriella the black lace strapless push up bra and matching thongs from Victoria's Secret to put on, and after those were put on she made Gabriella rub her VS Secret Garden Love Spell lotion on her body. After the lotion was smoothed out on her skin, Gabriella put on the pair of black J Brand 12 inch lowrise pencil leg skinny jeans that Sharpay handed her followed by the purple and black wrap back halter top by Falls and a pair of three inch heeled Giuseppe Zanotti T-strap high heels that had gold detail to them. And to top off her outfit that went beautifully with her sexy curls and bangs, and smokey make up, Sharpay accented the outfit with a pair of sterling silver hoop earrings from Tiffany and Co followed by a long silver chain that had a diamond rose hanging from it from Broken English.

"Brie-Ella, you look simply sexy," Sharpay told her before patting herself on the back, "Damn, I did well with your boys debit card."

"What do you mean Troy's debit card?" America's Sweetheart asked her best friend as she grabbed her black leather, True Religion jacket and black hat, gloves, and scarf.

"Well, Troy said that I could use his debit card to buy you the outfit because not only would I know what would be perfect for tonight, but he also couldn't do it because he was busy getting everything set up," Sharpay told her with a proud smile.

"Wait, Shar-Bear, does this mean you know what my fiance's got planned for me tonight?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sharpay told her before she quickly gathered her stuff and ran out of the room laughing evilly.

"And remind me why again she's my best friend?" Gabriella asked herself out loud.

"I heard that," Sharpay said as she poked her head back in the bedroom with a glare, "it's because you love me."

"Only sometimes and not willingly," Gabriella joked with her causing Sharpay to huff at her and glare at her before disappearing, shutting the bedroom door behind her and blocking Gabriella's laughter from her head.

* * *

**(Verizon Center - Washington D.C.)**

"Oh. My. Lanta. Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed excitingly when she and Troy stepped out of the red HUMMER limo that pulled up outside of the Verizon Center where Taylor Swift was having her Fearless Tour that night. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, you'd better," Troy told her as he pulled out two backstage passes from his winter coat pocket and put one around his neck and the other around her neck. "Now, come on or we're gonna be late, m'lady."

"Why of course," Gabriella replied with a giggle as she looped her arm with Troy's letting him and her SS Agents lead the way into the arena.

Once showing the ticket master their tickets, they were personally lead down many stairs and turned many ways until they reached their seats that were right up front, center stage – the perfect seats for the perfect couple to listen to the perfect singer/songwriter in country music to date.

**TROYELLA*WILL*ALWAYS*BE*THERE**

As Kellie Pickler finished up her last song of the night, Gabriella sat in her seat with her iPhone pulled out, posting a couple tweets on her twitter:

_Kellie Pickler finishin' up now, taylorswift13's up next. Cant wait(:_

_TroyAlexBolton14 sure knows how 2 make my nite, no wonder he's my fiancé. Love you, Babe(:_

_Hope every1 has a brill & lovin #ValetinesDay like me. Hopin' my WC boys had amazin dates 4 my WC girls, or else…_

_Gotta go! Nite every1, hopefully #tweetlater #peacefornow_

"Your favorite's up next," Troy whispered into her ear with a bright smile.

"I know and I can't wait," Gabriella replied with a slight squeal causing him to smile.

While intermission was being held, Gabriella got back onto twitter to check out her friend's tweets to see if anyone tweeted. She smiled when she found several tweets from her friends, who were tweeting about their dates:

**SharAnnEvans:**  
_ZlakeBay sure knows wut I like. So far best #ValentinesDayever_

**TaylorAnnabelleMcKessie: **

_idk how ChadNDanforth did it, but he did it. #BestValetinesDayEver_

**ChadNDanforth: **

_TaylorAnnabelleMcKessie only 4 you & only because I'm the best duh(:_

**TaylorAnnabelleMcKessie: **

_ChadNDanforth I love you Chad, but shut up you're not the best GabiMarieMontez14 is_

**ChadNDanforth:**

_TaylorAnnabelleMcKessie :P_

**TaylorAnnabelleMcKessie: **

_ChadNDanforth Real mature…NOT!_

**MarthaLynnCox: **

_Hope all my loves are having a brilliant date. I know I am with RyanJoshuaEvans (: #loveyou_

**RyanJoshuaEvans: **

_MarthLynnCox I love you 2, Cutie (:_

**KMNComposerInLife: **

_#BestValetinesDayEver with JAC2009 #iloveyou_

**JAC2009: **

_RT_ _#BestValetinesDayEver with KMNComposerInLife #iloveyou2_

"Chad and Taylor are at it again on twitter," Gabriella informed her fiancé with a roll of her eyes causing him to shake his head at her statement and the silliness of their friends, who they sometimes wondered how the two made their relationship work.

"If it isn't twitter, it's something else," Troy replied, "I think it was just last week they got into it at our basketball practice."

"Oh my Lanta, Tay-Tay told me about that, and I have to admit seeing a team full of grown men cower from a college girl I'd love and live to see any day," Gabriella informed her fiancée.

"Then you should be there at like every practice because if it isn't Chad and Taylor it's one of the guys, who forgot to do something before practice or just to continue a fight," Troy informed her, "The week before Chad and Taylor's billionth episode, I believe it was Kobe and Vanessa fighting about staying in or going out with their parents and kids after practice."

"That's hilarious," Gabriella replied between her giggles.

"It sure was," Troy agreed, "And then the week before that it wasn't any players, but the Coach and his wife."

"Now, that one had to be downright hilarious."

"It was, we were all literally rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard with tears in our eyes…and I believe Mrs. J took a picture of it after making sure she won the argument with Coach J."

Before Gabriella could reply back, she along with everyone else heard the opening cords to Taylor's song "You Belong With Me" and together she and Troy started chanting the singer/songwriter's name louder with everyone else and cheered as they seen her rise from the stage up dressed in a very cute and stage worthy band outfit, complete with hat. Smiling, she began to sing on the school setting staged while her dancers, dressed in cheerleading outfits danced around her on different platforms while she began to sing, switching up the first part of her first song:

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you **_

_**See you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Troy smiled over at his beautiful fiancé as she stood up with everyone else and began to dance and sing along with the tall blonde on stage:

_**You're on the phone**_

_**With your girlfriend**_

_**She's upset**_

_**She's going off about**_

_**Something that you said**_

'_**cause she doesn't get your humor**_

_**Like I do**_

_**I'm in the room**_

_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music**_

_**She doesn't like**_

_**She'll never know your story **_

_**Like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts**_

_**I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for**_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you **_

_**See you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Everyone cheered as Taylor took her band hat off to let her beautiful golden locks flow freely down her shoulders and back. Tossing the hair off to the right, she took the microphone off its stand and continued to sing and dance, making her way down to the ground portion of the stage as she did so:

_**Walking the streets**_

_**With you and you're worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking**_

_**This is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench**_

_**Thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile**_

_**That could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile**_

_**Since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine**_

_**I know you better than that**_

_**Hey what you doing**_

_**With a girl like that**_

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day**_

_**When you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for **_

_**Has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see **_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you**_

_**Been here all along **_

_**So why can't you **_

_**See you belong with me**_

_**Standing by and**_

_**Waiting at your backdoor**_

_**All this time**_

_**How could you not know**_

_**Baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Taylor shipped and ran towards center stage to stand if front of Gabriella and Troy and she continued to sing as she put the microphone in the stand that was awaiting it:

_**Oh, I remember**_

_**You driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the ngiht**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're about to cry**_

_**And I know your favorite songs**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong**_

And as Taylor put her arms up and stepped away from the microphone, everyone cheered when two of her dances, one on each side, grabbed one of the long sleeves and ripped her band costume in half to reveal a beautiful, short sequined gold dress underneath it as she paused in the song to let the cheers die down a little bit. Smiling she began to finish up the song, flashing a smile towards Gabriella and Troy at centerstage as they danced together:

_**Can't you see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought**_

_**Just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?**_

As Taylor stood and took the applause and did her introduction, Gabriella sat back down in her seat as did Troy and he watched as she took her iPhone and snapped a few pictures of the blonde haired girl onstage and tweeting a message to send to twitter along with same message and photo to Tumblr too:

_taylorswift13 just finished her hit "You Belong With Me" it was AH-mazing live_

_This atmosphere and her fans are simply amazing. Proud to be a taylorswift13 devoted fan_

_She's helped me through so much! Thanks taylorswift13 #TaylorSwift_

After taking some pictures with her iPhone, she quickly grabbed her digital camera and began to snap more pictures until Taylor disappeared to go do a quick wardrobe change, only to come back out with her brown guitar, a beautiful blue dress, her hair down, and – of course – a pair of cowboy boots.

Smiling, the blonde stood in front of the microphone and said as the stage lights dimmed to a rich and beautiful blue color, "For this song, I would love it. If you'd have your cell phones or glow sticks, or anything sparkly you might have…hold 'em up for me and I would love it if you sang along with this song…because this is the first song you ever hear from me."

Smiling, Gabriella and Troy stood up and held their iPhones high in the sky and began to sway them back and forth with everyone else as they began to sing the song with the country star:

_**He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone**_

_**But when you think Tim McGraw**_  
_**I hope you think my favorite song**_  
_**The one we danced to all night long**_  
_**The moon like a spotlight on the lake**_  
_**When you think happiness**_  
_**I hope you think that little black dress**_  
_**Think of my head on your chest**_  
_**And my old faded blue jeans**_  
_**When you think Tim McGraw**_  
_**I hope you think of me**_

_**September saw a month of tears**_  
_**And thankin' God that you weren't here**_  
_**To see me like that**_  
_**But in a box beneath my bed**_  
_**Is a letter that you never read**_  
_**From three summers back**_  
_**It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet**_  
_**And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe**_

_**When you think Tim McGraw**_  
_**I hope you think my favorite song**_  
_**The one we danced to all night long**_  
_**The moon like a spotlight on the lake**_  
_**When you think happiness**_  
_**I hope you think that little black dress**_  
_**Think of my head on your chest**_  
_**And my old faded blue jeans**_  
_**When you think Tim McGraw**_  
_**I hope you think of me**_

_**And I'm back for the first time since then**_  
_**I'm standin' on your street**_  
_**And there's a letter left on your doorstep**_  
_**And the first thing that you'll read is:**_

_**When you think Tim McGraw**_  
_**I hope you think my favorite song**_  
_**Someday you'll turn your radio on**_  
_**I hope it takes you back to that place**_  
_**When you think happiness**_  
_**I hope you think that little black dress**_  
_**Think of my head on your chest**_  
_**And my old faded blue jeans**_  
_**When you think Tim McGraw**_  
_**I hope you think of me**_

_**Oh, think of me**_  
_**Mmmm**_

_**He said the way my blue eyes shine**_  
_**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night**_  
_**I said: "That's a lie"**_

As Taylor stood and listened to the crowd, Gabriella snapped a picture on her iPhone and sent it to twitpic that was directly connected with her twitter and sent a caption with it:

_taylorswift13 finished up "Tim McGraw" & now listenin' to her beloved fans cheer for her. It' so loud(:_

Sitting on a small stage almost in arms reach from Gabriella, Taylor smiled at America's Golden Couple as she began to play her guitar still dressed in the same outfit as she sang her song called "Fifteen". She smiled as only the guitar that she was playing was the only instrument playing while all around her signs of love, music lyrics – her music lyrics –, hands forming her signature hearts, waving thirteen's in the air – her lucky number -, but most importantly Taylor smiled brightly as her voice and the guitar slowly began to get drowned out do to all the fans singing the song with her as they swayed back and forth with things that could light up the arena:

_**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know I haven't seen you around, before"**_

_**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_  
_**You're gonna believe them**_  
_**And when you're fifteen**_  
_**Feeling like there nothing to figure out**_  
_**Well count to ten, take it in**_  
_**This is life before who you're gonna be**_  
_**Fifteen**_

_**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**_  
_**And soon enough you're best friends**_  
_**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**_  
_**Well be out of here as soon as we can**_  
_**And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car**_  
_**And you're feeling like flying**_  
_**And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one**_  
_**And you're dancing round your room when the night end**_  
_**When the night ends**_

_**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you**_  
_**You're gonna believe them**_  
_**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**_  
_**Makes your head spin round but**_  
_**In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team**_  
_**But I didn't know it at fifteen**_

_**When all you wanted was to be wanted**_  
_**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**_  
_**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**_  
_**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**_  
_**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**_  
_**Who changed his mind and we both cried**_  
_**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**_  
_**You're gonna believe them**_  
_**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**_  
_**Ive found that time can heal most anything**_  
_**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**_  
_**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**_

_**La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la**_

_**Your very first day**_  
_**Take a deep breath girl**_  
_**Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors**_

_I sure remember what it's like to be fifteen…ppsstt, TroyAlexBolton14 told me he loved me then(:_

Gabriella tweeted with a picture of Taylor finishing up the cords of "Fifteen" on twitpic with the caption in which she spilled a secret in, one that only their close friends and family knew about.

As Taylor went into talking with the crowd like she always liked to do, Gabriella felt her phone vibrate and with a smile she quickly plucked it from her lap and looked at the illuminated screen to see that she received news of a new Twitter reply from Sharpay. Opening up the text message tweet, she smiled as she read the tweet before replying back to it:

GabiMarieMontez14 _I 'member when u told me bout him saying ily. So cutee! Just like u 2 ;)_

SharAnnEvans _U tell us all the time we're cute 2gether, but thx still. We luv u, but ily more than TroyAlexBolton14 does_

"She does tell us that all the time," Troy's voice whispered in her ear, startling her.

"Oh fuck! Troy, you ass you scared me," she hissed at him, a hand placed over her racing heart.

"Why who knew America's Sweetheart had such a dirty mouth?" Troy teased her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Oh shut up," She told him with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes as the opening cords to the country music artist's song, _Teardrops On My Guitar_, started to play.

"Make me," he whispered huskily in her ear before placing a kiss underneath it and then on her temple.

"Come hither then," she whispered back in the same tone of voice in his ear. Together they locked eyes and both leaned in for a kiss as Taylor's song continued to play and once that was finished the next song, _Our Song_, made them smile as they continued to cuddle in their stadium seats and watch the blonde bombshell on stage sing her heart out.

**TROYELLA*IS*LOVE**

"Who knew that America's Sweetheart and America's Heartthrob would be at my concert, and on Valentine's Day at that?" Taylor said into her microphone, dressed in a cute black dress with silver sequins making up the halter top neck and v-neckline with her black cowboy boots on her feet and her guitar strap on her shoulder. Smiling, she said as she looked at them, "This just means that 'Today's A Fairytale', even more."

Gabriella and Troy smiled and waved as the camera's found them and focused on them for a couple of minutes instead of Taylor before they went back to the blonde as the couple started to sing along.

After the song was over with, Gabriella smiled as Troy went to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as the different shapes behind Taylor began to look like a castle meaning that her next song was surly _Love Story_, a story about _Romeo and Juliet_, forbidden love, and _A Scarlet Letter_ – truly was one of Gabriella's favorite T. Swift songs along with Sharpay's. Smiling, Gabriella took pictures before using her iPhone and videotaping this part of the concert for Sharpay and Ms. Darbus as a Valentine's Day gift from her and Troy.

Everyone cheered as out from the ground, Taylor slowly came up on the stage's many lifts dressed in a red ball gown that looked to be from the actual time of Romeo and Juliet with her beautiful hair cascading down around her beautiful and sweet face, with a bedazzled microphone and stand of white rhinestones stood in front of her as she began to sing:

_**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**_

_**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-**_  
_**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-**_  
_**And I was crying on the staircase-**_  
_**begging you, "Please don't go..."**_  
_**And I said...**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.**_  
_**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**_  
_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**_  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_  
_**We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-**_  
_**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**_  
_**Oh, Oh.**_

_**Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**_  
_**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -**_  
_**but you were everything to me-**_  
_**I was begging you, "Please don't go"**_  
_**And I said...**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.**_  
_**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**_  
_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**_  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes-**_

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**_  
_**This love is difficult, but it's real.**_  
_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_  
_**Oh, Oh.**_

_**I got tired of waiting.**_  
_**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**_  
_**My faith in you was fading-**_  
_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_  
_**And I said...**_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_  
_**I keep waiting, for you but you never come.**_  
_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-**_  
_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

_**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_  
_**I love you, and that's all I really know.**_  
_**I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress**_  
_**It's a love story, baby just say... yes.**_  
_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.**_

_**'cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

Gabriella smiled and with her head still on Troy's shoulder she turned her face towards his and placed a kiss on his jaw causing him to look at her and smile. Together their eyes shown with love as they connected in a soft kiss and unknown to them they were put on the screens by Taylor Swift to show a real love story.

After several more songs: _Hey Stephen_, _Tell Me Why_, _Forever and Always_, _Picture to Burn_, and _Should've Said Know_; Taylor smiled at them as she stood in front of a microphone stand with her guitar strapped on her shoulder. Smiling, she began to talk into the microphone, "This next songs is gonna be the last song of the night which will sadly end my night here in Washington D.C. and Baltimore who has been one of the best crowds that I've ever performed for, no lie.

Now a few days ago, I found myself at a Lakers game in Los Angeles, and as the game ended I was told by two security guards to follow them, so of course I thought I was in trouble. So I followed them and prayed that I wasn't and low and behold I wasn't, I was only with the security guards because a certain Laker whose in the audience, front row, wanted to see me. Number fourteen asked me if there was any way I could play this next song, his and his fiance's favorite song, for them live, so of course I jumped at the chance to invite them to my concert here in D.C. and here they are front row, center stage - Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, America's Sweetheart and America's Heartthrob.

You know when I'm asked what's 'Fearless' I always say the same thing: To me, "FEARLESS" is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, FEARLESS is having fears. FEARLESS is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, FEARLESS is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. FEARLESS is falling madly in love again, even though you've been hurt before. FEARLESS is walking into your freshmen year of high school at fifteen. FEARLESS is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again … even though every time you've tried before, you've lost. It's FEARLESS to have that someday things will change. FEARLESS is having the courage to say goodbye to someone who only hurts you, even if you can't breathe without them. I think it's FEARLESS to fall for your best friend, even though he's in love with someone else. And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they'll never stop doing, I think it's FEARLESS to top believing them. It's FEARLESS to say, "you're NOT sorry", and walk away. I think loving someone despite what people think is FEARLESS. I think allowing yourself to cry on the bathroom floor is FEARLESS. Letting go is FEARLESS. Then, moving on and being alright … That's FEARLESS too. But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it. You have to believe in love stories and prince charmings and happily ever after. That's why I write these songs. Because I think love is FEARLESS.'

So Troy and Gabriella, I hope that your 'Fearless' love continues to live on and on, and I hope that you have enjoyed my concert, this will be one that I will never forget. This song is for you."

"Oh my god, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she spun in Troy's arms to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Brie," Troy told her, placing a kiss on her lips before softly beginning to dance with her as one of the cameras focused on them so one of the big screens had them on it while the other had Taylor on it as she began to sing her song, their song:

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way**_

_**The street looks when it's just rained**_

_**There's a glow off the pavement**_

_**Walk me to the car**_

_**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**_

_**In the middle of the parking lot**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh yeah**_

Troy and Gabriella were briefly interrupted from their dance when the concert's security guards told the couple that Taylor requested their presence on stage. After taking a few quick seconds to look at each other and decide, they laced their fingers with each other and decided to continue their dance as part of Taylor's show. So there on stage as Taylor continued to sing and as the one camera kept on them, the continued to dance:

_**We're drvin' down the road**_

_**I wonder if you know**_

_**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**_

_**But you're just so cool**_

_**Run your hands through your hair**_

_**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

_**So baby drive slow**_  
_**'til we run out of road in this one horse town**_  
_**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**_  
_**You put your eyes on me**_  
_**In this moment now capture it, remember it**_

_**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**_  
_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_  
_**Fearless**_  
_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_  
_**Fearless**_

As the next part came up, Troy inwardly smiled as he pulled back from his love a little bit, making her open her chocolate brown orbs to look into his electric blue ones:

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**_

_**My hands shake**_

_**I'm not usually this way**_

Gabriella smiled as Troy pulled her in closer, if possible:

_**But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave**_

She then inwardly gasped when in front of close to a billion people his lips met hers:

_**It's the first kiss,**_

_**It's flawless,**_

To the side of them, Taylor pointed to them and smiled as she continued to sing the next part, finishing up the song, and the concert:

_**Really something,**_

_**It's fearless.**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I don't know how**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Yeah **_

"I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy whispered into her ear as they pulled back from their passionate kiss.

"I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton," Gabriella replied back, her eyes still closed from the beautiful kiss.

Troy smiled at her expression and then smiled out towards the crowd, who were cheering for not only Taylor, but surprisingly them too. He then turned his head and him and Taylor shared a knowing look. Taking his fiancee's hand, he gently pulled away from their embrace and walked backstage and stood.

"Troy, what are we doing back here?" She asked him as she looked around amazed by the backstage atmosphere.

"Come on, you'll see. I've got one more surprise for you," Troy told her as he gently pulled her away from the stage and towards a lighted hallway…

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

* * *

_**Well, here's the FIRST ALL TROYELLA PART, featuring Taylor Swift, the mom's, and Sharpay, that is(: I hope that you guys all liked it, I think by far this is my favorite chapter that I've ever wrote in ANY of my stories, amazing isn't it? I thought so too. It's truly taken a lot to work on this chapter.**_

_**BTW, the outfit that Gabriella wore in this chapter, and the one Troy wore, are both from the High School Musical 3 promo tour in Sydney with Ashley...it's on my website(: **_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jessica **_

"…_capture it, remember it…fearless."_

**~ Taylor Swift, "Fearless", Fearless**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Started: March 23, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: April 3, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the second and (I think) final part to the pure Troyella one (so far) that has to do with V-Day. I hope you guys enjoy this last part. BTW, what happened on Zekepay's day will be coming up very soon, if not in this chapter then in the next.

**ZANESSA*IS*TRUE*LOVE*AND*WILL*FIND*IT*WITH*EACH*OTHER*AGAIN**

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

_**-Chapter 15: Love Story Part Two-**_

"_I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy whispered into her ear as they pulled back from their passionate kiss._

"_I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton," Gabriella replied back, her eyes still closed from the beautiful kiss._

_Troy smiled at her expression and then smiled out towards the crowd, who were cheering for not only Taylor, but surprisingly them too. He then turned his head and him and Taylor shared a knowing look. Taking his fiancee's hand, he gently pulled away from their embrace and walked backstage and stood. _

"_Troy, what are we doing back here?" She asked him as she looked around amazed by the backstage atmosphere._

"_Come on, you'll see. I've got one more surprise for you," Troy told her as he gently pulled her away from the stage and towards a lighted hallway…_

Turning every which way in the lighted hallway, Troy smiled when he came to his destination. Turning towards his fiancée, he gently covered her eyes with his hand and then stepped behind her to bring her into the dimly light room. Once in the room and after noting that the Secret Service Agents were in there, he took his hand off Gabriella's eyes and smiled when he heard her gasp.

"Oh Wildcat," Gabriella whispered upon seeing and being in Taylor Swift's famous Tea Party tent where Taylor's admittedly had some of her most magical memories on the Fearless Tour. The room was a huge, magical Moroccan-style tent made up of purple, orange, reds, and pinks tapestry curtains with couches, chairs, a ping pong table and a foosball table, TV, sound system, dim lighting, candles, and lots of food.

"Hello, I'm Andrea Swift, Taylor's mom," a middle aged, short blonde haired female greeted them with a smile, "You two must be Troy and Gabriella. This is my husband Scott Swift, we're very pleased to meet you too."

"Hi," Gabriella replied sticking her hand out for them to shake and she smiled when instead she was pulled into a soft hug by the Swift's and then smiled when Troy too was pulled into a hug by Andrea before shaking hands with Scott.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you too," Troy told them with a smile as his arm wrapped around Gabriella side as they all moved to sit on one of the many couches.

"Oh please, Troy you've meet me before or have you forgot?" Andrea teased the young man.

"Of course not," Troy replied back with a chuckle.

"Now, I've got to ask, when's the wedding?" Scott asked them with a smile.

"Daddy, Mommy, stop harassing them and trying to get stuff about it out of them," came the voice of the twenty year old, blond bombshell came.

"Hey T," Troy greeted the blonde, who he had meet at one of his Lakers game like she had mentioned earlier.

"Hey T," she replied back as they quickly embraced each other, making Gabriella take notice that Troy's five feet and ten and half inches was just one short of Taylor's height of five feet eleven inches causing her to giggle a little bit. "And this giggling beauty must be the girl I've heard so much about. Hi, I'm Taylor."

"Gabriella," Gabriella replied and she smiled through her shock when the blonde pulled her in for a hug.

_Yep, her nice reputation is definitely true_, America's Sweetheart thought with a smile as she sat around with the Swift's and Troy just talking about the concert and various things, getting to know one another.

* * *

_**(In the Limo & Ponderosa)**_

_Goin' out to dinner with TroyAlexBolton14 and taylorswift13 how cool is that? (: _

Gabriella smiled as she sent the tweet of her posing with Taylor and Troy in the limo as they limo carted them off to Ponderosa Steakhouse, all of their favorite place to have a steak, a meal they were all hungry for. She jumped when her phone vibrated causing Taylor and Troy to both laugh at her and her to playfully glare at them before she read the message to find it was from Sharpay on Twitter along with several other of her friends:

**SharAnnEvans:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 trying to replace me now? It hurts)': _

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_SharAnnEvans Sharpay, Sharpay, wut am I gonna do w/ u huh? _

**SharAnnEvans:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 Love me?_

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_SharAnnEvans ALWAYS(:_

**SharAnnEvans:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 thank god. Ditto, G, ditto._

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_SharAnnEvans you'd better ;)_

**TaylorAnnabelleMcKessie:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 Ily 2(:_

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_TaylorAnnabelleMcKessie I love you too Taylor!_

**ChadNDanforth**

_GabiMarieMontez14 wut bout me? ):_

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_ChadNDanforth of course I love you, Big Brother(:_

**ChadNDanforth:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 I love you too, Little Sister(:_

**MarthaLynnCox:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 I love you 2_

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_MarthaLynnCox I love you 2 Martha(:_

**RyanJoshuaEvans:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 I love you 3 ;)_

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_RyanJoshuaEvans lol u always make me laugh on Twitter. Love you 3 too ;)_

**KMNComposerInLife:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 Ily_

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_KMNComposerInLife Ily2KMN(:_

**JAC2009:**

_GabiMarieMontez I heart u 2_

**GabiMarieMontez:**

_JAC2009 I heart u 2 _

**ZlakeBay**:

_GabiMarieMontez14 I love you!_

**GabiMarieMontez14**:

_ZlakeBay I love you too!_

**TroyAlexBolton14:**

_GabiMarieMontez14 I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez!_

**GabiMarieMontez14:**

_TroyAlexBolton I love you too, Troy Alexander Bolton!_

"Well, your friends sure like to tweet a lot don't they?" Taylor asked Gabriella and Troy, who both laughed and nodded their head in reply with Taylor joining in on the laughter after she got done posting the picture of her, Gabriella, and Troy with a similar caption to what Gabriella had on her Twitpic account.

"Yeah, they do," Gabriella replied, reconfirming the nod of her and Troy's head nods.

"Just don't get between Taylor and Chad when they start t-fing," Troy warned the blonde.

"T-fing?" Taylor asked them confused.

"Twitter fighting," Gabriella explained as the limo stopped outside of the restaurant. All three of them sighed when they noticed the paparazzi through the tinted and bullet proof windows.

"Stay close to me and keep your hand in mind, okay?" Troy asked his fiancée.

"Always," Gabriella replied back with a smile.

"I'll slide out first," Taylor volunteered for the couple and with a smile she straightened out the light pink, Rebecca Taylor floral corset strapless dress that feel mid-thigh; and then straightened out the white sweater and turquoise blue two-inch high t-strap heels from Seychelles.

"Thanks, T," Troy replied to the blonde before she slide out of the limo taking her white and floral print Gerald Darel handbag with her as the paparazzi started screaming her name before they added theirs too when they slide out.

"**TAYLOR, TAYLOR, OVER HERE!"**

"**TAYLOR!"**

"**TAYLOR!"**

"**TROYELLA, TROY, GABRIELLA, OVER HERE!"**

"**TROYELLA!"**

"**TROY!"**

"**TROY!"**

"**GABRIELLA!"**

"**GABRIELLA, WHO'S DESIGNING YOUR WEDDING DRESS!"**

"**GABRIELLA, TROY. TROY, GABRIELLA!"**

"Thank God," all three of them breathed as they stepped into the Steakhouse, erasing the voices from their hearing, but sadly not the flashing lights.

"Right this way, Mr. Bolton," the manager said as soon as they came in, "If you will all please follow me, I'll lead you to a private dining area."

"Thank you," the three replied together causing them all to laugh as together they followed the black haired middle aged woman to the private area she was leading them too.

In the private area, the couple sat across from Taylor after Troy got done pulling out the chairs for the two girls before sitting down himself.

"Is it always like this when you two go out?" Taylor asked them as she took off her sweater and draped it over the back of her chair and hung her purse on the back of it too.

"We could ask you the same thing," Gabriella replied as she did the same thing as Taylor with her LV bag and leather jacket, Troy following the girls examples.

Before anyone could reply, a young waiter came into the room and asked them with a smile, "Hi, I'm Patrick and I'll be your waiter this Valentine's Day. Would you all care for a drink and an appetizer to start out? Or would you rather the buffet?"

"As much as I love the buffet for it's chicken wings and veggies, I'll have a meal this time," Gabriella replied when Troy looked at her.

"I love those things too," Taylor told the brunette, "but I'm not going to have it either."

"Drink then?" The waiter asked the two beautiful ladies, ignoring Troy for a brief second due to the beauty of the blonde and brunette.

"We'll have a Pepsi please with no ice," Troy told Patrick his and Gabriella's drink orders, "Taylor?"

"I'll have a… Iced Tea please," Taylor replied after a moment.

"Would you three like any appetizers?"

"No, thank you," Troy replied for him and Gabriella, "We're just going to grab the salad bar, but we'd both like to order now if that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine," Patrick replied to the NBA star after Taylor said she too was going to go to the salad bar, "What would you three like for dinner tonight?"

"I'll have a T-Bone steak, well done, with a baked potato and green beans, please," Troy replied and with a smile he told Patrick Gabriella's order next, "She'll have the Sirloin Tips only with the sautéed onions, no buttered mushrooms. And she'll have them well done with a baked potato too, please."

"Bacon bits and sour cream, or butter, or all three?"

"Butter," the couple replied together causing Taylor to try to hide the giggles she was getting from just watching the two.

"And you Ms. Swift?" Patrick asked, he too trying to hide his laughter.

"I'll have the same as Ms. Montez without the mushrooms but with the onions along with the baked potato with butter please," Taylor replied sweetly.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks and our manager has made the chefs make a salad bar for you that will be here shortly," Patrick told them before he walked out of the room, leaving the singer/songwriter, basketball player, and volleyball player alone to chitchat.

**HSM*IS*FOREVER**

"…no, I mean seriously that last spike right at the buzzer that got UCLA the NCCA Division One Championship; it was _ah_-mazing! No lie! That's UCLA's first in how many years?" Taylor asked the blushing brunette while Troy enjoyed the attention that for once since he started playing professional basketball wasn't on him.

"Twenty, they hadn't won a championship since 1990," Gabriella replied, still blushing as she took a drink of her soda as Patrick took away their plates and left the room to get their on the house dessert.

"That's really wicked; I bet the coach was happy to have you on his team?"

"It wasn't just me, I had a great team behind me," Gabriella replied, not wanting all the credit.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for you Babe, they would have lost," Troy spoke up with a roll of his eyes, "Sure Sharpay and Taylor had great blocks, Martha had a good bump, and Kelsi had a the perfect set for you, but in the end it was all you which is why you were named MVP and the number one All American player."

"Troy," Gabriella complained with a deeper blush causing the blonde and chestnut haired twosome to laugh at her embarrassment causing her to glare at them.

As Patrick set down the an array of fruits and snacks along with two mini-chocolate fountains, one with white chocolate and one with milk chocolate, for them to dip the fruit and other snacks into it to cover them in chocolate. Immediately, the two girls looked at each other after spotting the strawberries before squealing and quickly grabbing one to dip in chocolates.

Taking a picture of them doing so on his camera and then on his iPhone, Troy took the iPhone picture and posted it on his twitpic for the other Wildcats to see, adding a caption with it:

_GabiMarieMontez14 & taylorswift13 enjoyin' their chocolate covered strawberries on #VDay ;)_

* * *

_**(Taylor's Hotel & White House)**_

As the limo drove them towards the hotel that Taylor was staying in, they all happily chatted about anything and everything. And as the limo pulled up to the hotel, Gabriella asked the singer/songwriter the question she had wanted to ask her, "Taylor, Troy and I were wondering if you would perform at our wedding?"

"Are you kidding me? Would I? I would love too! Oh my God, oh my God! Thank you!" Taylor exclaimed happily.

The couple just laughed at the excited blonde who at the moment reminded them of Sharpay. Before the singer got out the limo she had acquired the numbers to reach either Sharpay, Gabriella, or David for she already had Troy's number and bid the couple goodbye, letting the limo take them safely back to the White House we're they were met with another excited blonde, who immediately pulled them up and into the East Room where everyone else was waiting.

"Alright, Shar-Bear spill, what's got you so hyped up?" Gabriella asked her best friend from her spot cuddle with Troy in front of the fire on the floor.

"_**LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!"**_ Sharpay squealed, holding out her left hand to show them the beautiful 18K rose gold and platinum 'La Princesse', fancy intense purple-pink diamond engagement ring of 28.03 carts with white and pink pave diamonds around it with a total carat weight of 2.71.

"_**YOU'RE ENGAGED!"**_ All the females in the room squealed before they jumped up to jump up and down with her in the middle of the room causing all of the men to laugh at her.

"How!"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Zeke took me on a horse drawn carriage ride through Washington complete with a snowy picnic on the ride and hot chocolate with whipped cream and pink sprinkles, and then we made suddenly stopped in front of the National Christmas Tree and he," Sharpay said only to get interrupted.

"I got down on my knee, said some cheesy stuff to make her makeup run, and then popped the question, praying she would say yes," Zeke said.

"Which I did," Sharpay commented.

"Which you did," Zeke agreed with a bright smile, "Thank God too!"

"I felt the same way when I proposed too!" Troy told Zeke, giving him a pat on the back.

"But you had to know I'd say yes," Both the blonde and brunette told their fiancé's with identical pouts causing everyone to laugh.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_**Well, "Valentine's Day" is finally done. I hope you guys all enjoyed it! Please do continue to let me know your opinions and what'd you like to see happen next and I'll gladly take your visions into consideration, after all isn't that what a good (and future) writer does?**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jess(:**_

"_Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature loves says: 'I need you because I love you.'"_

**~ Erich Fromm**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Started: April 10, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: April 13, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one. I hope you guys enjoy it, please read and review it, thanks.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 16-**_

**(February 2010 – Washington, D.C.)**

"Morning America's Love Story!" Sharpay greeted the happy couple as they joined the rest of their friends for breakfast.

"Mm, thanks Sharpay," the couple mumbled back as they sat down beside each other and began to fill up their plates with the delightful breakfast made by the White House kitchen staff.

"Now what we're you two doing all night?" Chad joked with the tired engaged couple, who both glared at the boy who had one raised eyebrow hiding underneath the bangs of his afro.

"Leave them alone," Taylor told her boyfriend, whacking him on the back of the head.

"But," Chad started to protest, but shut up seeing not only the glare from Taylor, but the ones of death from Troy and Gabriella, "alright."

"Thank you," Gabriella told her 'big brother' with a soft, pleased smile before she stuck a piece of waffle covered in whipped cream, raspberries, blueberries, strawberries, and blackberries into her mouth.

"God, that's so God forsaken good," Troy stated after swallowing his chewed up food, the others nodding their head in agreement.

"Hey, Shar-Bear, where are the parental units at?" Gabriella asked, referring to hers and the twin's parents.

"They all have meetings all day, but they would love to have a sit down lunch with us at four so, us girls were wondering do you wanna get ready together?" Sharpay asked her best friend.

"Of course," Gabriella replied with a bright smile.

"I love you," Sharpay told her.

"I love you too," Gabriella replied back with a giggle causing everyone else to smile at the friendship that was more like sister ship between the two girls.

"Anybody want seconds?" Jane, the morning breakfast maid, asked the group.

"Me!" Everyone, even Troy and Gabriella who had just finished their food, exclaimed together with raised hands causing Jane to shake her head and laugh at the group of ten teenagers and how'd she probably never get use to them and the way they ate, especially the boys.

**TROYELLA*IS*THE*BEST*KINDA*LOVE**

"Dudes, don't you think we should start getting ready for the lunch with the 'rental units?" Zeke asked the boys as they stood around in the gym of the White House, shooting hoops.

"Dude, unlike the girls it only really takes us five to ten minutes tops," Chad told him, bending his knees and arms before letting the ball fly through the air and…miss.

"And you're in the NBA?" Ryan asked from his spot over by the stereo where Nelly's _Here Comes the Boom_ was blaring through it causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh shut it Dancy Pants," Chad glared at him and everyone else before he stopped, noticing that Zeke was gathering up his duffle bag and switching out of his basketball sneakers and into his flip flops, throwing his towel around his neck. "Dude, where you going?"

"I'm going to go get ready for the parents luncheon," Zeke told him as he headed towards the sliding glass doors.

"Dude, the game's gonna be uneven now," Chad protested.

"Get Dancy Pants to play…on your team," Zeke said with a loud chuckle as he exited the room.

"Like hell you're playing on my team!" Chad hissed at the blonde.

"Like hell do I wanna be on your team or even play!" Ryan threw back at him, all the while, Troy and Jason were laughing as they kept shooting around, but they all stopped when the sliding doors slide open and the clicking of heels were heard followed by a…

"**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, CHAD NICHOLAS DANFORTH, RYAN JOSHUA EVANS, JASON ALLEN CROSS! GET TO YOUR ROOMS, TAKE SHOWERS AND GET READY! NOW!"** Ryan's blonde haired, dramatic twin yelled at them, her hands on her hips as her left foot started tapping the hardwood floor.

"Yes, Sharpay," they mumbled together, all of them quickly gathering their stuff and walking past her.

"You know I think she's scarier than my mom," Chad whispered to the three boys, who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"What was that?" The blonde haired 'princess' asked them before they walked out the doors.

"Nothing, Sharpay," they quickly replied as they all existed the gym.

"Thought so," Sharpay replied with a smirk as she followed behind the boys that she considered her brothers and her actual brother.

**HSM*IS*LOVE**

"Do you think Sharpay was able to get the boys ready?" Gabriella dressed in an adorably short, white, 'Bolsa Chicha', spaghetti strap, dress with a beautiful all-over pink and red small floral pattern, classic lace trim along the bottom, an empire waist, and (of course) Hollister Co.'s signature seagull embroidery near the hem; asked the girls.

"Marie think of what you just said," Taylor dressed in a red, 'Bridget', spaghetti strap, dress with a colorful (and small) pink all-over floral print with subtle ruffle trim at the neckline, a plunging center placket with button closure, pintucked pleates, a soft smocked waist, and (of course) Abercrombie & Fitch's (A&F's) moose embroidery at the hem; replied, "and you were the valedictorian in high school?"

Kelsi, who was dressed in a pink, 'Jennie' dress from A&F with a bright blue and light pink vintage all-over floral print, a ruffled v-neck, front-tie sash, adjustable spaghetti straps, a button-down front and the moos embroidery at the hem; and Martha, who was dressed in a simple, yet cute A&F red 'Randi' dress that was super-soft and had flirty ruffled layers at the neckline, comfy tank straps, beautiful eyelet detailing at the hem, and the moose embroidery; just laughed at the African American and the Filipina, who stuck their tongues out at each other as they all continued to get ready.

"Like you should doubt me and my skills, really Brie-ella, really?" Sharpay dressed in an adorable vintage style, halter-neck, sweetheart neckline, silk dress with ruching at the waist and an all-over pink-tie dye print from Lady Laguna; and a pair of black glitter peep-toe 3-inch high heels from Miu Miu on her feet; said making her presence known.

"Sorry, Shar-Bear. I love you," Gabriella replied, slipping on her red, Jimmy Choo, 'Quiet', patent-leather, peep toed, five-inch pumps on her feet.

_You'd better for what I've have planned for you_, the blonde thought as she fixed the sterling silver hoop earrings in her ears and a pearl chocker necklace around her neck, both from Tiffany & Co. "I love you too."

"Nice hair and makeup," Martha commented to America's Sparkle.

"Why thank you; you too," Sharpay who had smokey eye make-up, clear lips, and straight hair; replied to the brunette whose curly hair was straightened, except for the ends, and pulled half back with a bump in the front, and natural looking makeup on.

"Thanks," Martha commented as she slipped on her pair of white rubber flip flops from A&F on her feet to go along with her white beaded bracelet and necklace, and sterling hoop earrings, all of them topping off the outfit while Kelsi slipped on her the same flip flops, but in navy along with her open heart necklace and matching earrings in sterling silver from Tiffany & Co., and Taylor slipped on her hot pink, four-inch peep toe high heels, and pear earrings from Tiffany & Co.

"You all look b-e-a-u-tiful," Sharpay told them as she helped Gabriella re-fasten the T necklace around her neck that she always toke off when she got into the shower, and then helped her fasten the ruby and diamond drop earrings in her ears.

"Thanks, Sharpay," Gabriella thanked the girl helping her get ready.

"You don't have to thank me Brie-Ella, I'll always be here for you," Sharpay told her with a soft smile, causing the two girls to hug each other.

"Ditto, Shar-Bear, ditto." Gabriella replied before a knock sounded on her bedroom door. "Come in."

"Hello, Beautiful," Troy greeted as he poked his head in the door with a smile, "You girls just about ready?"

"We've been ready slowpoke," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes as she walked towards him.

"Slowpoke?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow as he followed her down the hall.

"Yep and you wanna know why?" Gabriella asked, not even turning around as she continued to follow Sharpay who took the lead of the group.

"Please enlighten me," her fiancé replied.

"Because Sharpay didn't have to come and yell at me to get ready," Gabriella told him with a smirk as she followed Sharpay with curiosity, "Sharpay, why are we heading towards the West Wing?"

Sharpay just smiled and threw open the doors to the ballroom and smiled when everyone along with her and the Wildcats, minus Troy and Gabriella, all yelled _**"SURPRISE! HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!"**_

"Sharpay, you didn't?" The couple exclaimed together in shock as they stared at fifty of their closest friends and family who were gathered in the beautifully decorated ballroom of the White House.

"But I did," she told them proudly as she admired her work as did the couple.

The West Wing's blue curtains were changed to red ones, the round tables that sat around various spots in the room were covered in a beautiful pink cloth with a beautiful red and white rose centerpiece that went one white rose on top followed by a circle of red ones and then white ones followed lastly by more red ones in a beautiful Swaroski vase. On the table was scattered gold and red glitter with a light pinch of glitter over the roses to give them a glimmer while on the table in place settings set sterling silver charger plates with clear glass dishes sitting on top of that with sterling silver silverware on both sides and wine glasses sitting above that. The comfortable chairs in the room were all covered in a white chair covered tied with a satin gold bow while around each door frame sat either a pink, red, or gold illumination tower, give the room a soft, romantic feel – it truly was an after Valentine's Day event.

**HSM*IS*AN*ALWAYS*FOREVER*MEMORY**

"Oh my lanta," Gabriella whispered, "Sharpay, it's so cute and perfect."

"Thank you," Sharpay replied, receiving the praises of choosing a cute engagement party invitation that was sent out to everyone. The invitation was pink square with a white back and surrounded by a white border, and on the center top of the pink square was a heart made out of 'love' in all sorts of font styles in white writing while, also in white writing, the invitation read:

VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION!

MONDAY, FEBRUARY 15TH 4:00PM – 8:00PM

1600 PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE NW, WASHINGTON, D.C.

THE WHITE HOUSE – EAST BALLROOM

RSVP AT 1-614-555-8979

BY JANUARY 31ST

On the other side of the beautiful Swaroski Crystal picture frame that the invite was in, she saw what the back of the invite looked like. The invitation had a picture of her and Troy in their East High graduation gowns with their foreheads pressed lightly together and their hands laced together with smiles and loving looks on their faces while standing in front of a plain white background. At the bottom of the invite read:

"WHEN ASKED WHAT TRUE LOVE IS AND LOOKS LIKE ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS TAKE A LOOK AT THESE TWO – TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON AND GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ – FOREVER WILL THEIR LOVE BE TURE AND IMPOSSIBLE TO SUCCEED. I LOVE YOU TWO, FOREVER."

~ SHARPAY ANNE EVANS

"Sharpay," Gabriella whispered her best friend's name with tears in her eyes again before she handed the beautiful frame to her fiancé so she could pull her best friend in for a hug. "I love you sooo much, and thank you sooo much!"

"I love you too and you're welcome! You know I'll do anything for you!" Sharpay whispered back as she hugged the brunette tighter.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. I hope you all like it and please go to 'LOVE STORY' on my homepage and you can actually see the invitations for the engagement party which I worked really hard on for you guys, and even the engagement party decorations and favors! I hope you guys enjoy the invitations and engagement party decorations. Please let me know on there what you think! **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**J*L*A**_

"_When someone asks what True Love is, I'll tell them to look at Zanessa."_

**~J*L*A**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Started: April 3, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: April 9, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the newest one. I hope you all enjoy it, please don't forget to review at the end.

Thx.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 17-**_

**(February 16, 2010 – New York City, New York)**

"Morning girls!" Gabriella greeted Sharpay, Martha, Taylor, Kelsi, Jessica, and Cloe as they all entered her suite at the Four Seasons in New York City, New York, the Ty Warner Penthouse Suite.

"Morning Gabriella!" The girls all greeted back, still in pajamas, as they entered her suite.

"If you're hungry you're free to join me, there's plenty."Gabriella told them all as she sat back down at the table in the dining area to finish her breakfast.

"Yay, I'm so hungry!" Sharpay said as her stomach growled causing everyone to laugh and Sharpay to blush.

"We can tell," Gabriella teased her best friend who plopped down in the seat beside her and began to fill her plate up with breakfast food.

"Did you talk to Troy this morning yet, Marie?" Taylor asked Gabriella between bites of food.

"Nope," Gabriella replied before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "Did you hear from Chad?"

"Yeah, the dumbass called at two this morning forgetting the different time zones," Taylor said, shaking her head in disappointment, "He's like 'oops, I forgot that there's a time difference between LA and NYC', dumbass."

"But he's your dumbass," Gabriella pointed out as she stood up and stretched, her pajama cami riding up to show a sliver of her flat and tanned stomach.

"Unfortunately," the African American joked back.

"Taylor," was all Gabriella said with a shake of her head and a small laugh before she walked towards the bedroom to get her things around for the day.

Soon later she was followed by each girl after they finished eating, and all just sat around chitchatting until a knock sounded on the suite's main door followed by one on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Gabriella called out from her spot on the bed.

"Gabi, there's presents here for you and the girls," Brett informed his charge.

"Thanks, Bretty," Gabriella replied back as she jumped off the bed and walked past her favorite Secret Service Agent with the girls following close behind.

"Good morning Ms. Montez, my name's Melrose Grove and I'll be your personal assistant today," a tall, beautiful blonde with green eyes, greeted America's Sweetheart and her group. "I've also brought with me your outfits for The Heart Truth runway this morning."As she said this in came two dress racks, both with garment bags, jewelry boxes, and shoe boxes all from various designers. "I also have got a set of girls here to do your makeup and hair, the designers and the studios were all thrilled to hear that America's Sweetheart and America's Sparkle brought their friends along with them to the Fashion Show this year, so of course with the outfits come the gifts which I'll explain as I hand you certain things."

"Cool," each girl stated with a nod of her head as they all sat around the massive living room the penthouse provided.

"Alright, first things first, the girls," Melrose stated and with a motion to Gina, the Secret Service lady let a group of pretty and tall females in, who all wore smiles and sunglasses over their eyes, that were moved to rest on the top of their head now. "Girls, this is Carrie Lane, Amanda Wellington, Jamie Causer, Andrea West, and Brooke Sanders, they will be doing your hair and makeup. Carrie, Amanda, Jamie, Andrea, and Brooke you all know which girl is yours and you all know to do both their hair and makeup, correct? Good, now to get these beautiful seven girls their stunning outfits."

HSM*IS*LOVE

"Oh, wow! Kelsi, I love it!" Gabriella told Kelsi admiring her look for the fashion show this morning.

Kelsi stood in front of all of them dressed in a figure hugging, red dress that had a dramatic ruffle cascading down the left side, and stopped right where the dress stopped, mid thigh. On her petite feet sat a beautiful pair of Giuseppe Zanotti black 4-inch high heels that were adorned with a bow and embellished with crystals on the T-strap and toe band. Topping off her outfit was a pair of beautiful 18-karat yellow gold diamond-shaped arrangement and rough-cut Ippolita earrings with rough-cut calcites, a bracelet on the left wrist by the same designer to match the earrings, her makeup was kept natural, and her hair was pulled back in the back while around her face her delicate and brown curls framed her face.

"Aw, thanks Shining Star," Kelsi thanked America's Sweetheart.

"She's right it does look beautiful on you," Melrose commented before she went on to explain the outfit, "The dress is by Betsey Johnson that will be in her new and coming line, the heels as you saw are Giuseppe Zanotti, while the jewelry is all by Ippolita. You may keep the heels and the dress, but sadly you can only pick either the necklace or bracelet from this outfit, which by the way costs a total of five thousand and seven hundred and eighty nine dollars."

"Wow," was all the girls had to comment on.

"When do I need to inform you of which piece of jewelry I'm keeping?" Kelsi asked Melrose.

"By the end of the day please Ms. Nielsen," Melrose said with a soft smile before she like the other girls turned her attention on Martha, "Your beautiful outfit consists of a red, belted stretch satin-jersey maxi dress from Halston Heritage; a Anya Hindmarch pale-gold mirror-effect leather box clutch, a pair of Yves Saint Laurent gold leather-trimmed beige suede high heels, and a 24-karat gold gold-plated crystal ring with the signature Medusa stamp on it. Your outfit costs a total of two-thousand and two-hundred and forty dollars."

"Very, very, beautiful Martha," Sharpay told his brother's long-time girlfriend, who smiled her thanks to who she hopped would one day be her sister-in-law.

"Tay-Tay looks amazing too," Gabriella commented as she admired the African American beauty, who was dressed in a horizontally shirred, strapless red dress with an ornamental bow with jewels on the left hip; a pair of black glitter, Miu Miu 4 and half inch high heel pumps on her feet; a pair of sterling silver, Paloma's Hammered Circles earrings from Tiffany & Co. in her ears; a matching Paloma Picasso hammered bangle to go on her left wrist; while her black, chin-length bob and black eyeshadowed makeup topped off her outfit.

"Why thank you," Taylor thanked her best friend with a bright smile.

"Your outfit contains a simple dress by Betsey Johnson also, a pair of Miu Miu heels, and Tiffany's jewelry. The whole outfit is worth one-thousand and three-hundred and twenty-two dollars," Melrose commented on the worth of the outfit, like she had been doing for every outfit.

"We really switched it up this time, didn't we Sis?" Cloe asked her twin as they both caught everyone's attention standing in front of the mirror. Cloe was dressed in a short and strapless red sequin, all over dress while a simple silver sequined outline outlined the sweetheart neckline. The dress was paired up beautifully with a pair of strappy, red satin slingback, four inch high heels; a pair of sterling silver Elsa Peretti Pearls by the Yard earrings, a matching Pearls by the Yard bracelet sat on her right wrist, and topping off her outfit her hair was in beautiful waves with light, red glitter makeup.

Her twin had on a beautiful, asymmetric silk-crepe full length gown in a vibrant shade of red; paired with a black, knot intrecciato satin clutch, white with black whipstitch detailed five-inch high heels, and a pair of Baltimore silver-plated tassel earrings.

"Cloe, your outfit consists of a custom-designed Scala dress that will be featured in the up-and-coming Homecoming line, Dior high heels, and Tiffany & Co. jewelry all at the cost of one-thousand, and four-hundred and seventy-nine dollars; while Jessica yours consist of a Prabal Gurung dress that will be featured in the new fall fashion 2010 line, a Bottege Veneta handbag that's a new release in their recent line, a pair of Alaia high heels that are going to be coming out this year in the new fashion line, and Philippe Audibert earrings. The total cost of your beautiful outfit comes to five-thousand and thirty-five dollars."

"Wow," both twins said together, always on that same twin telepathy that they always had since birth.

"Definitely," Sharpay told the twins, knowing what it's like to be on that telepathy path for she was usually always on it with Ryan unless it had something to do with hats, and girl/guy things.

Sharpay was dressed in a custom made, and one of kind, floor length strapless sweetheart corset tulle ball gown. The beautiful red ball gown had glittering rhinestones all over it, heavily on the top portion and lighter by lighter as you traveled down the dress until you reached the bottom where no crystals were found. On her feet sat a beautiful, yet simple pair of 3-and-half inch high heels with Jimmy Choo's classic silver-mirrored look. Topping off her look was not only her vibrant blonde waves or her silver glitter makeup, but her triple loop earrings, approximately 4.45 carats in worth with 78 round (white) diamonds; a bracelet o match her earrings sat on her left wrist, and of course her beautiful La Princesse engagement ring.

"Now, of course since you are actually in the fashion show, you're outfit costs the most," Melrose explained to the blonde, "Your dress is a custom and one-of-a-kind creation by Scala, now buyers can get one similar but there will be some differences too it of course. You earrings and bracelet, which sadly have to be returned, are Harry Winston which is why the outfit total is so high up there, and your shoes are Jimmy Choo. Your whole outfit total worth is fifty-nine thousand, and four-hundred and thirty-five dollars.

Now, America's Sweetheart's outfit on the other hand is not only elegant and something her father will be very pleased with, but it's also the highest at around sixty-four-thousand dollars. Her dress in a Notte by Marchesa gown, the clutch is by Judith Leiber, the heels are by Alexander Birman, and the earrings are by Oscar De la Renta."

"You can definitely tell it," Gabriella said softly as she admired herself in the mirror. Her beautiful dress was a red silk-chiffon strapless gown, paired with a silver crystal-embellished satin clutch, 5-inch platform python high heels with a braided and textured strap detailing, a beautiful pair of 24-karat gold-plated multi-stone drop earrings with multicolored faceted Swarovski crystals, smokey eye makeup, light and clear lip gloss with a vanilla scent and taste, and her hair was down in her beautiful and long waves.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Sharpay now dressed in a simple pair of jeans, black UGG's, a dark pink cami underneath a black long sleeve v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket on; asked her best friend.

"Nah, I'll be just fine, Shar-Bear," Gabriella, now dressed in a simple black cami from Old Navy (ON), a cream colored studded Dinah cardigan by Heart Loom, a pair of "Thunder" was Black Orchid jeggings, and black suede Chinese Laundry turbo (flat) boots; replied with a smile as she put her shiny black sunglasses with 24k gold coated lens over her eyes, and fixed the Love Heals Mountain Necklace created from a braided dark leather strap with various bronze, silver and rose gold charms on it; around her neck.

"If you're sure."

"I am," Gabriella replied with a reassuring smile.

"I love you, Brie-Ella."

"I love you too, Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied to her best friend as they hugged and kissed each other's cheek.

"Don't forget this," Sharpay said as they pulled back from the hug and she handed Gabriella her black leather Fendi unzipped zip-it messenger bag.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied, grabbing onto the handles of the bag and letting it slip down her arm to rest in the crook of her elbow.

"No problem, have fun," the blonde told her before America's Sweetheart was enveloped by guys and a girl in black suites and taken out of Bryant Park.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter was kind of boring, but I promise the next one will be better. **_

_**Now, I've been getting replies about when I'm going to do more Troy and Gabriella and don't worry I will because they are my favorite couple, the next chapter is gonna center around their wedding stuff and Troy will make appearance, but not in the way you think – it's also the reason why Gabriella left right after The Heart Truth runway show. **_

_**BTW, all the other girls have true outfit costs, BUT Gabriella's whose number I just made up therefore…**_

**TRIVIA:** In this chapter, I have listed the girls outfit costs, now it's your turn to put them order from least to greatest. Ready, set, go!

"_WHAT IS THE RED DRESS?_

_The Red Dress is the official symbol of __**The Heart Truth **__campaign. It's feminine, strong and confident, capturing the spirit of the cause in a symbol that women across Canada can identify with and feel proud of. The Red Dress represents women's courage and passion and their power for change as they share the truth with others and raise awareness about the importance of heart health._

_Women can show their support by purchasing a Red Dress pin, at your local Heart and Stroke Foundation Office. Red Dress pins are striking conversation-starters that help women to share the truth with others. For every pin sold, 100 per cent of net proceeds are contributed to the campaign._

_Each year, the Red Dress symbol comes to life on the runway as top Canadian fashion designers create original red dress designs in celebration of women and heart health awareness. The Heart Truth Fashion Show takes place in March.. The events are star-studded affairs, with top designers unveiling original red dress creations modeled by some of the country's most celebrated women._

_The Red Dress symbol has a proven ability to reach women. In 2003, just 18 months after its original launch in the U.S., one in four American women identified the Red Dress as the national symbol for women's heart disease awareness."_

**~ The Heart Truth website**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Started: April 9, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: April 15, 2011.**_

_**Trivia Answer (from least to greatest):**_ Taylor at 1,322; Cloe at 1,479; Martha at 2,240; Jessica at 5,035; Kelsi at 5,789; Sharpay at 59,435; and Gabriella at 64,000.

**Trivia Winner(s): N/A**

**Author's Note:** Well, here's a new one, revolving all around Troyella's wedding. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 17-**_

**(February 15, 2010 – NYC, New York)**

"**GABRIELLA, WHERE'S TROY AT?"**

"**GABRIELLA, ONE PICTURE PLEASE!"**

"**GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA!"**

"**AMERICA'S SWEETHEART, ONE PICTURE PLEASE!"**

"**GABRIELLA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN NYC?"**

"**GABRIELLA WHY ARE YOU AT DAVID TUTERA'S OFFICES?"**

"**GABRIELLA!"**

"**GABRIELLA!"**

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when she was safely inside of David Tutera's Offices away from the flashing bulbs and the screaming photographers.

"Are you alright, Gabi?" Brett immediately asked the girl that he would lay down his life for.

"Yeah, I've just got a migraine now," Gabriella replied with a soft smile and leaned on him for a second before standing up and walking over to the elevators with her SS Agents.

Once in the elevator, she pressed the number of the floor she needed and waited patiently as the elevator took them to the floor. Getting off on the floor, Gabriella and her SS Agents caused a slight ruckus as they entered the glass doors and walked up to the main receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see David," Gabriella told the African American behind the desk, who started typing away on her computer.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Montez," the lady replied with a smile, "Your right on time, I'll call David and let him know you're here and by the way, congratulations on the engagement you're a very lucky young lady."

"Thank you," Gabriella replied with a blush before she headed the way the receptionist told her too after she got off the phone with the wedding planner.

**HSM*IS*LOVE**

"Gabriella, how are you?" David asked as he hugged the young lady once she entered his office.

"Hi, David; I'm good, how about yourself?" Gabriella asked returning the hug before she sat down on the couch in his office that was in front of a glass coffee table that was loaded with stuff.

"Pretty good," David replied as he sat down beside her, "Do you want anything to drink before we get down to business?"

"A Pepsi would be nice if you have one, thanks," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"That we do," David said as he got up off the couch and headed to the mini-fridge in his office to grab a bottle of Pepsi and a bottle of Aquafina.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied as she opened up the bottle before taking a long swig of it.

"You're welcome," David replied with a smile, "Alright so first things first, have you and Troy made up the list of people you want to invite to the wedding?"

"Yes we did," Gabriella replied as she opened up her Fendi bag to pull out a folder. Opening up the red folder, she shuffled through the papers before handing David the list.

"Alright, thank you," David replied with a smile looking it once over before confirming with her, "So I heard from Troy that he was going to take you to see Taylor Swift in concert and he knew you wanted to ask her to perform at your wedding so, what I want to know is if she agreed?"

"Yes, I asked her and yes she agreed," Gabriella replied before adding, "She's planning on calling you sometime in the next few days or in the next week maximum."

"Very well" David replied with a smile as he wrote it down in his planner book, "Alright, next order of business, is of course the wedding invitations. Now, I have here the samples that I had made up for you and Troy to look at so, once you decide on one, just let me know by faxing me over the one you two chose."

"Sure thing, thank you" America's Sweetheart replied with a smile as she put the medium sized box filled with the different samples into her Fendi bag.

"I also have here the invitations for the Breakfast at Tiffany's Luncheon you wanted to have with all the females that have been important in your life on the day of, would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright here they are," David told her handing her the invitation that had the iconic picture of Audrey Hepbern on the front of the card with her black dress, black elbow gloves, pearls, bun, and cigarette; and on the back was a picture in the lower right hand corner a picture of her while the rest of the card red:

**Gabriella Montez**

**Deeply requests you to join her for a special luncheon honoring the important women in her life.**

**I look forward to seeing you on**

**June 25, 2010**

**Ballroom B**

**Waikiki EDITION Hotel**

**Oahu, Hawaii**

**David Tutera**

**(212) 229-9280**

***Psst, don't forget your little black dresses & pearls or diamonds!**

"Oh, David; they're perfect and just what I imagined, you truly are _the_ wedding planner of the dreams," Gabriella told him with a bright smile.

David just laughed and smiled with a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he asked, "Did you come up with your list?"

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied, still admiring the invitation before deciding to set it aside and grab the luncheon list.

"Thank you," David replied before asking, "By the way, did Troy decide if he wanted to do anything for the special guys in his life?"

"I'm actually not sure on that one, I think he was still thinking about it to be honest," Gabriella thought for a minute, "I'll make a mental note to ask him when I get back home, and let you know ASAP. Is that alright?"

"That's perfectly fine, Sweetie," David replied with a truthful smile before moving onto the next order of business for the next two hours.

**HSM*IS*LOVE**

"…alright, now that's finished," David said, "Would you like some lunch?"

"I would love some, thank you," Gabriella replied.

"Do you have any requests?"

"Nope, you can choose, I'm can eat almost anything," Gabriella replied with a giggle.

David just laughed too as he handed her an order-out menu from one of the near by restaurants so they could order some lunch, and as he was ordering it a few minutes later, Gabriella smiled and answered her vibrating cell phone as she got up to walk to the floor to ceiling windows to look out over NYC with a "Hey, Wildcat."

"Hiya, Gorgeous. How's my girl doing?" Troy's loving voice came over the other line.

"Pretty good, Handsome," Gabriella replied with a giggle before saying softly, "just missing you."

"I'm missing you too, Baby Brie, so much," he replied just as softly, "Whatch'a doing?"

"Getting ready to have lunch with David before I head back to the girls, we just finished up our meeting the best we could without you because we both know you want to be a hundred percent involved in this unless you changed your mind."

"Nope, I sure didn't. I want to be involved after all it's the first step to our future together don't you think?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Gabriella replied before turning her head to David and motioning one minute only to have him motion for her to take as long as she needed too. "How'd practice go?"

"Okay, I guess," he replied back, "How'd your runway show go this morning?"

"Pretty well," she replied back, both feeling the anxiety from being away from each other.

"Hey, Baby. I'm gonna get in the shower and let you get back to lunch. The dogs and I love you and miss you so much. Come home soon, okay?" Her basketball star asked softly.

"Alright, Wildcat. I miss you and love you guys too, and I'll be there as soon as I can. Incase I'm not there tomorrow, Babe, good luck."

"Thanks, Baby. I love you and I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, I love you too. See you soon."

"See you soon."

"Everything okay?" David asked the girl gently as she stayed standing at the window looking down at the picture of her and Troy on her iPhone.

"Huh…oh, sorry David…yeah, everything's just fine. Just missing him is all," Gabriella replied softly as she thought in her head the same thought that her soul mate was thinking across the continent.

I love you, forever and an eternity.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Peace, love, hope,**_

_**J*L*A**_

"_Not being able to talk to you is like hell for a day but being able to talk to you for one second is like being in heaven for years! "_

**~Jessica L. Ayers**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Started: April 28, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknow.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and I think you girls will definitely like this one and start to get the picture right off that bat. I hope you all like it; please don't forget to R&R thanks.

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 19-**

**(February 2010 – 8PM: NYC, New York)**

**From:** Mommy (:

_I hope that u & ur dad find the right 1._

_I'll c u in DC soon._

_I love you Mija, always._

_~Mommy_

**From:** Momma Derby(:

_Evening Sweetheart._

_I just wanted 2 txt 2 tell u that Daddy Vance & I wish u luck 2nite._

_Please remind my daughter that 2nite's ur night NOT hers, hers will be soon enough – too soon._

_I'll also txt to remind her of that as will her dad and brother._

_I've g2g, I'm sorry):_

_We love you, ALWAYS,_

_Momma Derby & Daddy Vance_

America's Sweetheart smiled at the text messages that she had received when she was in the shower before slipped into a pair of white destructed skinny jeans from Aero, and a dark turquoise 'Pacific Coast' cami with cute button embellishments and delicate ruffle trim with eyelet detailing and embellishment, and a gathered empire waist from HCO.

She quickly texted them both back as she walked into her hotel suite's beautiful master bathroom to finish getting ready for her sneaky, night time appointment with the girls, David, and her dad. Gabriella started to hum to herself as she quickly dried her hair before combing it and then leaving it in her beautiful, dark waves only adding light mousse to keep her hair in tack along with light hairspray. Following the hairspray and mousse, she quickly added her deodorant on followed by her adidas moves for women's perfume by, of course, adidas.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

"Evening Wildcat," Gabriella answered her iPhone as she put it on speaker before setting it down on the bathroom counter.

_"Evening Brie,"_ she heard his chuckle and reply causing her to giggle also. "God I've missed you're laugh, the house is so lonely without you."

"I know what you mean; the last time I was in NYC and stayed in the Ty Warner Penthouse suite, you were with me. It feels so strange and almost wrong not to have you here."

_"I miss you too baby….and so does the dogs,_" Troy replied after Gabriella heard the dogs, which had gone back to LA with Troy all except for Shadow that is who was in DC with her mom, to LA.

"I miss them too," she replied with a sincere smile that they all could not see as she quickly and expertly began to apply smokey eye-shadow to her eyelids followed by black eyeliner and mascara before she applied a very light pinkish-nude lip gloss to her lips. After checking herself over, she told Troy finally remembering why she was going to call him before she left, "By the way, Babe, you had an amazing game. Both you and Chad kicked some serious ass."

_"Thanks, Baby. We tried."_ Troy replied and Gabriella just knew that he had a bright smile on and was probably sitting in their bedroom or in the living room watching highlights from the game on ESPN's Sports Center.

"You don't have to try; the whole team's amazing and I may be a bit biased, but I think you were the best tonight," the Filipina replied as she took her phone and left the bathroom, shutting off the lights behind her, "I mean you scored twenty-eight of the fifty points tonight to win the game. I'm so proud of you."

_"Babe, you, biased? Never,"_ he sarcastically commented causing her to burst out laughing as she tried to put her Hollister Co. navy and white stripe 'Fletcher Cove' sweater on.

"Oh shut up you," Gabriella told him as she sat on the bed and reached for the right foot, black 'Mira Strappy Sandal' leather heels from Gucci with its 4 1/10 heel and its square metal rings and stud detail. And as Gabriella was putting on and fastening the left one, there was a knock on the door before her dad walked in courtesy of Brett, who had let him in.

_"So when do you leave for your mysterious appointment?"_ Her fiancé asked her and she could just imagine him making a weird, yet funny hand gesture like his best friend would at the words 'mysterious appointment' causing her to laugh and also her dad for he could imagine the same thing because sometimes those two boys were just alike – was that a good thing or a bad thing, they had yet to figure out.

"Well, I've just got to grab my handbag and walk out to the car with Daddy who just entered the suite so, I'm guessing soon," she replied as she got up to grab her tote, making sure everything was in it before going to grab her black acrylic horsebit sunglasses from Gucci and put them on the top of her head.

_"Well, then I'll just let you go as will our babies. They may love you and miss you, but I love and miss you more, **always**,"_ Troy promised and reminded her.

"I love them and miss them too, but I definitely love and miss you more, Fiancé."

_"I'll see you when you get home…?"_

"This weekend," she finished his question with a smile, "I'm going to spend a couple of days with daddy while the girls go back for schooling, but I'll definitely be home as will Sharpay on Sunday, just in time for your game."

_"Okay, talk to you later, Baby Brie. I love you and I miss you."_

"I'll talk to you later too, Wildcat. I love you and miss you too," Gabriella replied before they both hang up with the phone, and they both knew that no matter where they were that they would be reunited soon but for now they would have to wear matching 'I miss you' and 'I love you' smiles, while a fake masked smile covered their face for the paparazzi.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to her dad to finally great him, "Hi, Daddy. How are you?"

"Hi, Baby Girl; I'm fine. How are you, and Gabriella Marie I want an honest answer," Greg softly demanded of his daughter as he held her in a tight hug.

"I….I miss him sooo much, I really wanna go home like now," Gabriella told her dad, trying not to cry so she didn't have to ruin her makeup.

"Baby Girl, why don't you go home after the appointment tonight?" Greg suggested to his daughter.

"No, I wanna spend time with you and mommy. I promised to come back to Washington until Sunday as did Shar-Bear."

"Gabriella, I understand as will your mother. Go home, Baby Girl."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but no," Gabriella declined with a shake of her head, "Plus Troy would be disappointed that I missed spending time with my family for him, you know how he is."

"Yeah, I do," Greg softly replied, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be," Gabriella reassured the always number one male in her life.

**Zanessa*Will*Find*Their*Way*Have*Faith**

As Gabriella and her dad entered the lobby of the Four Season NYC, Gabriella saw her best friend and maid-of-honor and burst out laughing as did the blonde while everyone stood confused as did some on lookers who were taking pictures.

"What's so funny?" Cloe asked confused.

"Sharpay and I are basically wearing the same thing," Gabriella said between her laughs.

"Um, Marie, no you're not," Taylor replied, not getting it.

"Yeah we are," Sharpay agreed with Gabriella between giggles.

"Ah, I see what they're talking about," Jessica replied because she and Cloe did the same thing, sometimes knowing it and other times not knowing it.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"Look at Cloe and I and then at them," Jessica replied, trying to give them a hint, but after they didn't get it she said with a smile and laugh, "Cloe and I are matching in some areas as in the shoes, sunglasses, and sweaters. Gabriella and Sharpay are matching in a more interesting way where Gabriella's wearing light colors on the bottom half of her outfit with dark colors up top while Sharpay is the opposite."

Everyone looked at the two girls and noticed what Jessica was talking about because America's Sparkle was wearing a pair of dark rinse, 'Laguna Skinny' jeans from HCO; while a white and light pink 'La Piedra', lightweight and delicate tiered layered cami with a beautiful all-over floral pattern and a cute three-button center placket while soft straps cross at the back and soft smocked trims at the neckline framed her neck and shoulders beautifully, from HCO. She had paired the top and jeans with a light pink, 'First Point' HCO sweater, and a pair of black suede 'Studd' studded boots from Miz Mooz, a pair of plain pearl studs from Tiffany & Co. sat in her ears while around her neck sat a pearl necklace.

"Now, that's kinda weird, especially when you don't plan it," Martha stated and after a second thought she asked, "You didn't plan it did you?"

"Nope," Sharpay replied as she secured her gold Louis Vuitton monogram 'Mirror Alma' handbag in the crock of her elbow.

"Mr. President, the cars have arrived," Brett informed the President and the group of girls.

"Alright, thank you Brett," Greg replied and after Gabriella looped her arm with her dads, the group quickly made their way out of The Four Seasons and into the special SUV's that would keep them all safe with all the safety precautions done to them.

* * *

_**(Kleinfeld Manhattan)**_

As the group walked into the "The Largest Selection of Wedding Dresses in the World" they were instantly greeted by the owners, Mara Urshel and Ronnie Rothstein, and a few trusted members of the staff such as: Randy Fenoli, the Fashion Designer; Dorothy, the Director of Merchandise; Nicole, the Director of Sales; Nitsa, the Director of Alterations; and the two consultants Gabriella requested, Audrey and Sarah along.

"Welcome, Mr. President and Ms. Montez to Kleinfeld Bridal," an older man greeted them shaking their hands, "I'm Ronnie Rothstein, co-owner of Kleinfeld's and this is my business partner, Mara Urshel."

"Hello, Ms. Montez, and Mr. President, it's truly a pleasure and honor to be in your presence," an older woman, who looked around the same age of Ronnie, greeted them, giving them each a handshake.

"Thank you, it's very nice to be here," Gabriella replied with a smile as her arm stayed looped with her dad's as Ronnie and Mara made the introductions of the staff, who greeted them all warmly before the appointment began.

"Ms. Montez and Mr. President if you'll please follow Sarah and I we'll take you back to get this appointment underway," Audrey told them with a bright smile.

America's equivalent to England's Royals gladly followed the consultants to a changing room that was also where they held the meetings for the brides and consultants. Once they were seated comfortably, the appointment was under way as Ronnie and Mara stayed to talk to David Tutera, who had come with them per Gabriella's request and the girls as did the other members of the staff, who had drew dark blinds to cover the window so nobody could see them inside or the dresses Gabriella tried on.

"Ms. Montez," Audrey started.

"Excuse me, but please call me Gabriella and my daddy Greg, we're all friends here right?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Of course," Sarah replied with a smile as she and Audrey thought the same thing: _America's Sweetheart's reputation sure is an understatement; she's nicer than everyone gives her credit for._

"Alright, first thing first," Audrey said, "When's the date?"

"June 26, 2010; a summer wedding by David Tutera," Gabriella replied with a bright smile.

"So four months?" Sarah asked making sure as Audrey noted it as she asked another question, "Where are you getting married at?"

"We're getting married in Waikiki, Hawaii at the new hotel there, EDITION," Gabriella replied.

"Is it an inside or outside ceremony?" Audrey asked.

"Outside."

"Alright so, us being females," Sarah said, speaking for herself and Audrey, "Can we see the ring?"

"Of course," Gabriella said with a giggle and blush as she held out her left hand where her engagement ring shined brightly on her delicate hand.

"That's really beautiful," Audrey told her.

"I'm so jealous," Sarah said half seriously and half jokingly.

"Alright, now for wedding dress talk," Audrey said, "What kind of dress are you looking for and any designers in mind? But first, I need to ask about the budget?"

"Whatever she wants," Greg spoke up with a bright smile at his daughter as he squeezed her hand, "She can have whatever dress at whatever price she wants, she knows that."

Audrey and Sarah both smiled at the father-daughter scene and now knew what the people close to them saw, the President was truly a loving father who did put his daughter first and foremost, giving her the world and beyond.

"Well, I do have a designer in mind," Gabriella told them, "I absolutely love Pnina Tornai; her dresses are truly breathtaking, but I'm also open to look at other dresses, but first I was wondering if we could do the Pnina's? She's my all time favorite designer."

"Of course we can," Audrey replied.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Sarah asked.

"In silhouettes I like A-line, Mermaid, Princess/Ball Gown; in necklines I like V-neck, Sweetheart, Bateau, Strapless, Scoop, and Jewel; in waistline I like Empire Waist, Natural Waist, and Basque Waist; and for sleeves I like spaghetti straps."

Audrey and Sarah made mental notes of each and pictured dresses that matched the description she gave before they set off to find the dress with her dad's help while Gabriella changed out of her clothes and into a white robe and white slippers.

After Audrey and Sarah brought in dresses for her that the two females with the help of her dad chose, she decided to save the best for last and in this case it was the Pnina gowns which Audrey and Sarah held secretive smiles about as they locked eyes. Helping Gabriella into the first dress, they then secured her in with the clamps they use before they opened the door and helped her go show her friends, David, and her dad the dress where they were all sitting on the couches on the main floor.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful," Kelsi told her as they awed as they seen Gabriella in her first dress wedding dress – _**ever**_.

The dress she had on was by Henry Roth with a A-line silhouette, a strapless neckline, and an empire waist with spaghetti straps while the primary fabric was lace.

After everyone gave their opinions on the dress, Gabriella went back into the room to try on another one, this time it was a dress by Amsale. The beautiful, yet simple dress was a Princess/Ball Gown with a sweetheart neckline, an empire waist and spaghetti straps while the primary fabric was silk taffeta.

After the Amsale, came an Elizabeth Fillmore dress with an A-line silhouette, a scoop neckline, a natural waist, and spaghetti straps while the primary fabric was silk.

Finally, came the Pnina Tornai dresses, and the first one she tried on was a beautiful sheath silhouette gown with a deep v-neckline, spaghetti straps, and beautiful jewels all over the top of the gown that had no waist because of princess seams.

"Oh wow, Brie-Ella, that's gorgeous on you," Sharpay said when Gabriella showed them the beautiful dress.

"You think?" Gabriella asked them, but the only opinion besides hers that really mattered was her father's.

"It's beautiful on you, Baby Girl," Greg told his daughter with a smile.

The next Pnina dress that she tried on was white with a sheath silhouette, a deep v-neckline, no waist because of the princess seams, tank straps, and made out of primarily Chantilly Lace with organza as a second fabric, but sadly this wasn't the dress and neither were the others that followed and Gabriella truly felt like crying until her dad surprised her by having her favorite wedding dress designer, Pnina Tornai, herself come into the appointment and promise to make Gabriella her dream dress and thus the rode to creating the most iconic dress had begun.

* * *

_**I hope that you guys enjoy this and just like the rest of the "world" you won't find out about Gabriella's actual wedding dress until the day of, but for now you can go to my website and look at the ones she had tried on. I hope you guys liked this and please don't forget to review. Thanks!**_

_**I love you guys,**_

_**J*L*A**_

"_The most important dress a girl will ever wear is her wedding dress."_

**~ Famous Wedding Quote**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Started: April 29, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: April 30, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one, and this might be a short one but I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review it, thanks.

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 20-**

_**(February 2010 – Los Angeles, California: 8PM)**_

Sitting comfortably in her Air Force One seat, Gabriella fiddled with the T necklace around her neck as the plane started to get closer to LAX and as her right hand kept busy, she moved her left wrist up so she could check the time on her white leather banded Chanel watch with diamonds encrusted into it.

"Seven-thirty," she whispered with a soft smile.

"Just thirty more minutes and you'll be back safe, sound, and loved in your beloved's arms," Brett, sitting beside her, told her and watched as her soft smile turned into a bright one.

"And she can't wait," Roxy said as she walked towards the seated two and took the other seat beside Gabriella, who happily moved her beloved LV tote from the seat to on the floor seeing as Shadow was sleeping comfortably on her lap.

Gabriella just smiled at them as she gently removed her legs from their curled up position from her seat so as not to wake up Shadow as she slipped her French pedicure nailed feet into her UCLA blue, 'Spring Break', rubber, flip flops from A&F.

"Will, you guys just leave her alone," Josh suggested to the two as he approached them.

"Thanks Josh," Gabriella thanked him while the other two just glared at him before they started to laugh at the childish like moment.

"Ms. Montez, you might want to do what you have to before we get ready to land," one of the Air Force One exclusive stewardesses said.

"Alright thank you," Gabriella replied as she gently picked Shadow off and handed him off to Brett, who happily took the sleeping dog and put the black fluff-ball on his lap, not caring about getting dog hair on his black slacks.

America's Sweetheart made her way to the big bathroom in the room that was designated as her bedroom, surprisingly the biggest, on the plane to get ready. Quickly, she went to the bathroom and then straightened out her yellow 'UCLA Boyfriend' sweat pants that had 'PINK 19' on the right pant leg and then on the left pant leg was, of course, the white wording of 'UCLA'. After the pants, she straightened out the white and blue stripe t-shirt from PINK by VS before she quickly just threw up her hair in a messy bun with not a care in the world on what people would think of it. Not even bothering putting makeup on, she put her deodorant on followed by her Love Spell body spray , chapstick, and then finally slipped her black acrylic horsebit sunglasses from Gucci over her tired eyes.

"You ready to go, Gabi?" Brett asked her as she sat down and buckled her seatbelt as the plane began to descend onto a private strip at Los Angeles International Airport.

"Yeah, I just wanna go home and go to bed," the beautiful Filipina replied with a soft smile as she set her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"And seeing Troy hasn't nothing to do with the hidden excitement?" Roxy asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Gabriella joked with her bodyguard causing them all to laugh as the wheels hit the pavement of the runway.

**Zanessa*Will*Find*Their*Way*Have*Faith**

_Where is she, where is she_, Troy kept repeating in his head as he stood at the baggage claim in LAX looking for beautiful fiancé, who was America's Sweetheart, but his Heart Capturer.

Dressed in a pair of navy 'Cellar Mountain' athletic shorts from A&F and a white 'Basin Mountain' t-shirt from A&F and a pair of black and white 'Asissage' adidas slides on his feet while a grey 'Gill Brook' A&F hoodie sat over his white t-shirt and his silver metal 'outdoorsman' deerskin trim aviator sunglasses sat on the top of his head.

Finally, he found her with the help of a people gathering and or pointing in the direction of her and the Secret Service Agents, who he saw first before he saw her. Once she spotted him, he smiled bright at her as she handed her dog and handbag to Brett before she took off across the floor and leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Troy," he heard her breathe as he hugged held her tightly to him.

"Brie," he breathed back as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in her neck, smelling her delicious perfume.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered into his ear, giving him chills up and down his body.

"Not as much as I've missed you," he replied in her ear, giving her the same affect she gave him.

Pulling her head back softly from each other, they rested their foreheads on each other's as they locked eyes before both went into a soft, passionate kiss, not really caring at the point if the paparazzi or people were taking pictures of them after they had been away from each other for two, almost three, weeks.

Once the kiss and a few more words, hugs, and even kisses were shared the couple quickly gathered up Vanessa's beloved pouch and guards as they made their way out of the airport and towards Troy's Audi, but before they existed the basketball player spotted his fiancée shiver so he unzipped his hoodie and helped her put it on before he put the hood up and zipped it up for her.

Taking her hand, he gently told her what he always told her, "stay behind me and don't let go of my hand", as they began to make their way through the pool of photographers and their cameras and questions with the help of the Secret Service Agents.

* * *

**(Troyella's House)**

Finally, the black Audi pulled into the Montez/Bolton household's garage so, the couple truly was away from everything and everyone, but themselves and Gabriella's trusted Agents and dog. Exiting the Audi after shutting it off, Troy quickly walked around and opened the door for his sleepy fiancé and helped her out of the vehicle. Before going inside, Troy made sure Shadow was out of the car and behind them before locking the car and going into the house.

"Ah home at last," Gabriella said with a happy sigh before she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hope you're hungry, which you should be since I called your mom ahead of time and told her not to worry about feeding you because I am," he whispered into her ear before unzipping the hoodie and letting it fall to the floor before he lead her towards the dining room table where he had lasagna and sparkling white apple cider was waiting for them with three roses, a white one, a red one, and a pink one sat in the middle of the table.

After the dinner was ate, the couple laid cuddled up on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince while finishing up the white chocolate covered strawberries, Gabriella's favorite desert.

"So did you have a lot of Veelas over here while I was gone?" Gabriella asked him, using the Harry Potter word for females: Veela.

"Oh yeah, definitely had a lot of semi-human, semi-magical creatures over here," Troy told her with a roll of his eyes, "every night of every minute, in fact."

Gabriella just laughed as she cuddled up closer into Troy's side, if possible, as they continued to watch the movie.

"What about you?"

"What Veelas? Of course not!" She exclaimed.

"No; Half-Bloods, Pure-bloods, or Muggles, did you have any?" the professional athlete clarified after a roll of his electric blue irises.

"Oh yeah, every night and everywhere I went," Gabriella replied and then as their eyes locked, Gabriella told him with a cheeky smile, "Especially in the White House, it's a real perk for the Half-bloods, Pure-bloods, and Muggles; I had a new one every night in my room you know."

Troy's draw dropped and Gabriella knowing the look in his eye shrieked as she quickly got up off the couch and took off out of the living room and up the stairs with Troy hot on her heels, while downstairs the agents all laughed at the two and cleaned up after them the giggling and shrieking duel.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

_**I hope you all liked that one, I'm not sure if I liked it yet or not; I guess it all depends on you guys. Please don't forget to review.**_

_**Always grateful,**_

_**J*L*A**_

"_The expressions 'pure-blood', 'half-blood' and 'Muggle-born' have been coined by people to whom these distinctions matter, and express their originators' prejudice. As far as somebody like Lucius Malfoy is concerned, for instance, a Muggle-born is as 'bad' as a Muggle. Therefore Harry would be considered only 'half' wizard, because of his mother's parents. If you think this is far-fetched, look at some of the real charts the Nazis used to show what constituted 'Aryan' or 'Jewish' blood...the Nazis used precisely the same warped logic as the Death Eaters. A single Jewish grandparent 'polluted' the blood, according to their propaganda."_

**~ J.K. Rowling, the Author of the **_**Harry Potter**_** books on consciously drawing such parallels.**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Started: April 30, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I hope you guys all like this one. Please do don't forget to let me know what you think about it. BTW, this one will have some, maybe a lot of Troyella in it, but there will also be Sharpay and others in it for Sharpay, of course, is excited for her and Zeke's wedding so, we'll see that too.

Again, please let me know what you think.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Next First Family=**_

_**-Chapter 21-**_

**(March 2010 – Los Angeles, California)**

"Alright, so David and I had quite a few meetings while I was in NYC," Gabriella still dressed in her pajamas from last night as was Troy as they sat on the couch in their living room, "Therefore I've come home bearing gifts, well wedding planning stuff that you and I have to decide upon seeing as you, unlike other grooms, want to be included a hundred percent in the wedding planning."

"Alright, hit me with it," Troy replied as he sipped on the hot chocolate he had made for him and his fiancée this morning along with the waffles that were already eaten.

"Well, of course, the first thing first are the invitations," Gabriella told him as she pulled out the box containing the invitations that David have given her in NYC when she had her first meeting with him. Opening up the box, she continued to explain, "David has come through with printing up the samples we wanted to look at with the ideas and preferences we gave him, and he'd like for us to decide on these and if they still aren't good enough we are to let him know so he can come up with new ones. Now, just to let you know I haven't looked at any of these because I wanted to wait to look at them together."

"You could have looked at them first without me, Baby Brie," Troy replied with a soft smile.

"Yes, I could've, but I wouldn't have because I prefer to do this kind of wedding stuff with you," she replied, giving him her own smile as she opened up the box and pulling out the first invitation.

The first invitation was a called "Vision of Love" and it had an elegant white border around the black piece of semi-thick, parchment. On little more than half of the square was a full-color picture of them on their graduation day, in their red and gold East High robes, both standing very close together with a couple of inches from being cheek to cheek as they smiled and faced the camera. On the rest of the card, was white writing that read:

**President Gregory & First Lady Inez Montez and Mr. & Mrs. Jackson Bolton**

**Request the pleasure of your company**

**At the marriage of their children**

**Gabriella Marie Montez & Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Saturday, the twenty-sixth of June, two thousand and ten**

**Five o'clock in the afternoon**

**EDITION hotel 1775 Ala Moana Boulevard**

**Honolulu, Hawaii 96815**

**Reception to follow**

The second invitation was one called "Romantic Math" and on the upper half of it, it contained three double, white boarded squares containing pictures of them and in between the first two squares was a plus sign and then between the second and third square was an equal sign, both signs along with their names were in hot pink while the rest of the writing was in white and read the same thing as the first one, except at the end it read:

**Dinner, dancing, and happily ever after to follow**

"Let me guess, our parents supplied the pictures, or was it you or Sharpay?" Troy asked her seeing the three pictures: the first one was a picture of him in a dark grey and white T-shirt, the second one was a picture of her in a halter neck dress with her hand on her shoulder and her hair up, lips puckered blowing a kiss at whoever; and the third and final picture was a picture of them together, smiling.

"Yours is probably from your parents, mine's probably from mine, and the together one was probably from Sharpay because I do believe that one is when you were talking with you parents, but I was smiling at Sharpay, who was making up with Zeke after their disaster fight back in high school," Gabriella replied as she gently sat the second invitation down so, they could look at the third one.

The third one was longer, up and down ways, and it contained four pictures of them, ones most likely supplied by their parents of them in Disney World – the first one, upper left was of Troy's back facing the camera as he held a smiling Gabriella as the water splashed around them; the upper right picture was of them walking well of Troy walking away from the pool and Gabriella having both hands on his left hand trying to pull him back; the lower left one was of Gabriella sunbathing with Troy leaning over her with a smile, having an intimate moment; and the bottom right one was of them kissing in the water – while exactly in the middle of the four pictures was a red square with white writing of 'G&T' in it, while the bottom part of the card read the same as the other two in white writing, all except for their names that were in red writing.

"This one's pretty cute," Troy told her.

"I agree, but there's a big flaw on this one," Gabriella replied with a pout.

"And that is?" Troy asked her.

"It's doesn't do your body justice," she said, continuing her pout causing Troy to burst out laughing at her, turning her pout into a scowl, "It's not funny; you know how I don't just like your personality, but those well defined arms, legs, and those delicious abs and pecs of yours."

"I know," he replied with a smirk, and then said in all seriousness, "I think there's a flaw in it too."

"And what's the flaw that you see, but so help me Troy Bolton if you say it's me, I'm gonna smack you upside the head. I don't really care if you can't see my body, at least my face is showing, that's good enough." She warned him.

"But Gabriella, that's just not fare, you need to be showing like me or more than me too," Troy said with a pout.

"Oh, suck it up and put your big boy draws on," she told him with a slight push to his shoulder causing them both to laugh lightly.

The next one they looked at was a pretty cute one called "Love Letters" and the title pretty much fit the description to a glove.

"Okay, this one reminds me of Letters to Juliet," she stated with a soft smile.

"It does," Troy agreed as she set it aside so they could look at some more.

"Now, this one's just beautiful," Gabriella said after they had gone thru some more invitations.

The last one they looked at was called the "Gold Shimmer Border" invitation set. The five inch by eight-and-half-inch non-folding invitation was designed with sophisticated details and luxurious stationery. The champagne shimmer non-folding invitation card is embossed with a border to add glamorous light to the introduction to the wedding. The card was written in an elegant black writing while a black, satin ribbon in a bow to perfection at the very top, and the invitation read:

**Love fills a lifetime**

**And a lifetime begins this hour**

**When the two of us**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**And**

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Begin a new life together**

**On Saturday, June 20**

**Two thousand and ten**

**At five o'clock in the afternoon**

**The Waikiki EDITION**

**1775 Ala Moana Boulevard**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Reception to follow**

**The start of something new for this eternal couple**

"It even comes with its owe envelopes," Troy said, showing her the white envelopes that had the return address on the back, saying:

**The White House**

**1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW**

**Washington D.C.**

**20500**

"And thank you cards, which he already wrote a sample thing on for us," Gabriella stated showing him the gold, small square that red in red, cursive writing:

**Thank you for attending! ~ Troy & Gabriella Bolton**

"Troy and Gabriella Bolton sounds amazing," Troy whispered in her ear with a bright smile, causing her to brightly smile to before their lips met in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"It sure does," she softly replied back after pulling back from their kiss before kissing him again.

"And this is the direction card," Troy said, showing her the directions in balck writing on the gold square that had the actual directions from Hawaii International Airport to the hotel that was only fifteen minutes to and from each other.

"This set together is just amazing and perfect," Gabriella commented, "What do you think? Which invitation do you want, hubby-to-be?"

"Well, wifey-to-be my mind's made, how about your IQ brain?" He replied.

"The same," she said and together as she set the chosen one on top of the others after placing them back into the box they were brought out in.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Gabriella said as she picked her iPad up from the coffee table and tapped a few buttons. Bringing up the calendar set aside for all things wedding, she began to look for it and talking with Troy while doing so and when finding the things that concerned him, "Well, mom and dad said that we need to decide on which magazine to give our official engagement photos and interviews too as long as who we want to take our pictures and do our interviews with. They've also set aside a couple of the well respected magazines and television shows for us.

David also wanted me to remind you that you need to set up a meeting soon with Calvin Kline about you and the guys tuxes while I've got to decide and meet with a designer for the girls dresses designer, if I don't have Pnina Tornai do their dresses while she does mine too. He also wanted to remind us that we need to meet with Mark Held about the floral arrangements, and talk with Wolfgang Puck about the food; call up and set up a meeting with a Waikiki EDITION representative to talk about the wedding, which he would like to be at as would the head of the Secret Service. David also wants to know if on the day of the wedding, are you going to do anything special for the special men in your life, kind of what I'm doing for all the special women in my life; he also wants to know if it's okay if his husband attends and…so, so, so much more, but for now I've got to get up and get ready to go with Sharpay."

"Wait, where you going?"

"Why you and the guys hit the gym at Staples for you team workout, Sharpay, Zeke and I are meeting with the planner they want for their wedding," Gabriella informed him before she jogged up the stairs.

Once she entered her bedroom, she headed straight for the closet and walked into it after turning on the lights. Walking over to her jeans, she quickly chose a pair of dark wash, Anlo Brooke skinny zipper jeans while Troy came into the bedroom and leaned against the closet doorway with his legs and arms crossed, watching his personal fashion coordinator get dressed for the day. He watched as she chose a black, spaghetti strap cami and then a thick, knit black sweater that would be good for the chilly March weather. Putting both the jeans and cami on, he chuckled as she hobbled on each foot to put on her socks before he decided to go over to her and let her hold his arm as she slipped into a pair of her brown, one-inch high heeled mid-calf high boots.

"Thanks Wildcat," Gabriella thanked him, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek after slipping into her sweater, she then quickly grabbed a black and gold Balenciaga 'Part Time' handbag, which was surprising to him because he always saw her with her LV bag that she got from her dad, so he gave her a questioning look. "I know, I know, but I decided to change it up a bit; you know keep the paps on their toes."

Troy just shook his head and chuckled as she scurried out of the closet and made her way to the bathroom where she quickly worked to comb her hair and leave her hair down in her long and luscious waves before quickly applying only black eyeliner and mascara with clear, vanilla flavored lip-gloss. Spraying a few squirts of her Love Spell on, she then added deodorant on followed by a couple rings, bracelets, and fixed the T-necklace on her neck and the ruby and diamond earrings that she wore for her friends and family engagement party in her ears.

"Ready to go?" He, now changed in his practice clothes, asked her.

"Yep, and just in time too," Gabriella said hearing Sharpay honk her car horn, "I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you and I'll see you later too," Troy replied, giving her a kiss on her lips, "Mm, vanilla."

"Yep," Gabriella replied, making a beeline for the stairs and to the front door.

"Be safe!" He called after her and frowned when he heard her say 'you know me'. _I do know you that's why I said it_, he thought as he finished getting round for practice.

**TROYELLA*HSM*ZANESSA*FOREVER**

"Hola, Brie-Ella," the blonde sitting in the passenger seat of her white 2011 BMW ActiveHybrid 750Li, and dressed in a pair of light grey '7 For All Mankind' Lucy skinny jeans, a cream Urban Outfitters tank top with a v-neckline, a pair of light grey Christian Louboutin sling back three-inch high heels, a white wristed Chanel watch with pink diamonds on her wrist, a long beaded necklace, and gold hoop earrings.

"Hola, Shar-Bear," Gabriella greeted the girl, whose eyes were covered by the black framed Ray Ban 'wayfarer' sunglasses that almost matched her black framed Chanel sunglasses over her own eyes.

"How's my best friend this fabulous morning?" Sharpay asked once they pulled back from the hug and Gabriella got buckled up.

"Good; and you?" The brunette replied a she put down the passenger side window.

"The same," Sharpay replied, "Did you and Troy decide on anything further for the wedding?"

"The invitations," she replied with a smile, "I think you'll love them."

"I bet; when are they getting sent out?" Sharpay inquired as she drove the car south on Blue Jay Way towards Hopen Place and then turning left onto Thrasher Avenue.

"As soon as we tell David which one we chose," Gabriella replied as they then turned on Rising Glen Road after going zero point three miles on Thrasher. "So you excited to have Mindy Weiss do your wedding?"

"Yeah," Sharpay replied flashing her best friend, who was strolling through the pink iPhone to find a song to play, before turning her attention back to the road.

"Good," Gabriella replied, finding the song she wanted on Sharpay's iPod, _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5 from _The Notebook_ Soundtrack, and played it.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

They both began to sing together with smiles as Sharpay.

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

Reaching the end of Rising Glen Road, she stopped and watched carefully before pulling onto Sunset Plaza Drive continuing on their way to Beverly Hills and Mindy Weiss' office as they sang.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**_

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You can come anytime you want**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

Stopping at the stop sign behind a Range Rover, Sharpay waited for her time to pull up to the actual stop sign and turn on her turn signal to turn right onto West Sunset Boulevard as they continued to sing.

_**I know where you hide**_

_**Alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

Turning left onto Larrabee Street after going zero point four miles on West Sunset Blvd, the two girls smiled at each other quickly as Sharpay continued to drive as she song along with Gabriella and Maroon 5.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

Turning right onto Santa Monica Boulevard/U.S. 66 West, they giggled as fisted one of their hands and sang into them.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

"Turn here and then go one point five miles; the destination should be on the left is what David said," Gabriella informed the blonde before they both continued to sing and Sharpay turned left onto North Beverly Drive.

_**Yeah**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

"There it is," America's Sweetheart pointed out before they each locked eyes and sang the last line of the song.

_**Try so hard to say goodbye**_

"Yep, ready to go?" Sharpay asked her.

"You know it, let's go," Gabriella said and together after Sharpay shut off the car, they looped arms and walked into the building once Sharpay had locked the car too.

"…so, Sharpay, when's the wedding?" Mindy asked the blonde haired girl.

"Well, Zeke and I discussed it and we'd actually like to have it on Valentine's Day of next year so, February 14, 2011," Sharpay replied.

"That's cute Shar-Bear," Gabriella told her, "Plus, he'll never forget it then."

"Exactly why I asked him about that date," the blonde said, winking at her best friend.

"Do you have a guest list or a wedding party set up yet?" Mindy asked her, just trying to get the basics.

"The guest list, not yet, no; the wedding party, well we've still got to ask our friends, but if they say yes it's the famous Wildcat couple," Sharpay replied.

Soon later after more questions were asked and answer, the two left the wedding planners office only to be hounded by the paparazzi, who had found them causing them to be circled by their Secret Service Agents and escorted safely to the safety of Sharpay's BMW.

* * *

**(Applebee's – Noon)**

"Hello and good afternoon, my name's Ginny and I'll be your waitress on this bright and sunny afternoon; are you ready to order?" The red headed, green eyed girl asked them with a bright smile.

"Yes, I'll have a Pepsi please and she'll have a cup of hot tea, please," Gabriella told the waitress.

"We're going to take advantage of two for twenty dollars special, and we're going to get an appetizer of Mozzarella Sticks with Marinara Sauce warmed up please, and for the two entrees we're going to have an order of the seven ounce house sirloin steak, well done, and a chicken tenders basket please," Sharpay told the waitress, as she and Gabriella handed their menus back to the red head.

"Would you guys like any dessert?" Ginny asked them, just in case they wanted desert.

"Yes, we'd like two Maple Butter Blondies, and one large Caramel Decadent Shake and a large Strawberry Decadent Shake, too please."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks and appetizer," the red head told the two before scurrying off to hand the order in to the kitchen staff.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me head first**_

_**Fearless**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**_

_**Fearless**_

"Hey, Wildcat; what's up?" Gabriella said, answering her iPhone.

"Hey, Baby Brie; nothing too much, coach just gave us a break from working out. What are you two ladies up too?"

"Well, we just got done with our Mindy Weiss meeting and now were eating lunch at Applebee's; you know a girl's day out and then I think we're going to go to the nail salon and hair salon before we hit up the Beverly Center and quite possibly Rodeo Drive too."

"Well, you have fun with Sharpay. And please be safe, I love you."

"You know me and I love you too," Gabriella replied and as the waitress came back with their appetizer and drinks she said, "Babe, the food's here. I gotta go, I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you and I'll see you later too."

"What did Lover Boy want?" Sharpay asked her as she took a Mozzarella Stick and broke it in half before sticking it into her own dish of Marinara Sauce.

"Just wanted to see what we were doing and telling me that he loved me and wanted me to be safe," the brunette replied before taking a bit of her Mozzarella Stick that had Marinara Sauce on it.

"These are so, so, so, good," Sharpay stated after swallowing her bit of food.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"And it's just about to get better," the blonde replied, seeing their food coming over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Huh?" Gabriella said, confused, but the confusion was soon gone when Ginny appeared with two steaming plates of food.

"Okay, Ladies, whose plate is who's?" The red head asked.

"The seven ounce house sirloin steak, well done, is mine," Gabriella replied and smiled when Ginny smiled at her and set the plate down in front of her.

"Can you please cut into it and make sure it's too your liking?" The waitress replied as she set the basket of chicken tenders down in front of the blonde.

Cutting into the steak, Gabriella took her fork and raised it up off the plate a little bit do look at it, seeing that it was well done, she confirmed it with a smile and nod causing Ginny to smile and nod back at her before leaving.

**TROYELLA*HSM*ZANESSA*FOREVER**

**(Mark's Garden) **

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'd liked to make an appointment to see Mark sometime this week or next week," Gabriella told the lady at the receptionist desk.

The lady smiled at America's Sweetheart and nodded. Going to her computer, the lady tapped a few buttons and clicked on a few things before finally finding the time for an appointment for Gabriella and Troy to meet with Mark, the florist known for doing Jessica Simpson's and Nick Lachey's wedding with Mindey.

"How about Sunday at noon?" The lady asked.

"I'm sorry, but we go to church and then out to brunch at the time," Gabriella replied.

"How about…Monday at four?"

"Monday at four? Can you hold up a second please?"

"Sure," the lady replied.

**To:** Hubby-to-be

Hey, I'm at Mark's Garden.

Makin' the appt. is Monday at four good for you?

If not, what time and day would be okay for you?

Love Always,

Brie – xoxo

After sending it, she got an instant reply:

**From:** Hubby-to-Be

Coach said that its fine for Monday at four – he say's hi btw as does the rest of the team.

Can you make it 430 thou?

Love you,

Wildcat – oooo

"Um, can we make it Monday at four-thirty please?" Gabriella asked the lady.

"That's not problem," the lady replied as Gabriella texted her fiancé back:

**To:** Hubby-to-Be

Its fine so appt. with Mark Held at 430 on Monday.

Mark it down, no pun intended.

Again, she got an instant reply after answering a couple quick questions for the lady:

**From:** Hubby-to-be

That's fine. Oh, and by something nice. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, but the only downer is that the whole team's going. Oh and it's on me so, you'll use _**my**_ credit card Gabriella Marie Montez. BTW, Taylor is going 2 so I told her that you and Sharpay were out shopping, and she'd said text her and she'll meet you guys so you can all go dress shopping, helping each other pick out dresses – hers is on Chad.

Love you,

Wildcat – oooo

After finalizing the meetings for both Troy & Gabriella and Zeke & Sharpay, Sharpay quickly texted Taylor to meet them at Rodeo Drive in front of CHANEL (CC) in fourteen to twenty minutes so Sharpay could help the two girls find new outfits for tonight's team dinner.

* * *

**(Neiman Marcus) **

"So, I'm the only one that needs to get a dress for tonight, correct?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she, Sharpay, and Taylor walked into Beverly Hills' Neiman Marcus (NM).

"Correct," Taylor replied after letting out a sigh of relief from the doors closing out the paparazzi and their camera flashes and yells of questions, asking them to either confirm rumors or wedding details.

"I've got a headache now," Sharpay whined to them as she looped her arms with theirs.

"I feel ya, Shar-Bear; what do you have to get then Tay-Tay?" The brunette asked as she smiled and waved back at a pre-teen who recognized her.

"Shoes, jewelry, handbag, and wrap," Taylor replied, "According to my lunkhead basketball boy."

"That lunkhead basketball boy, not matter how much of a lunkhead he is, ninty-nine point nine percent of the time, is being awfully sweet in buying that all for you," Gabriella reminded the African American as they finally reached the dresses.

"But then again who else was he gonna take," Sharpay commented, "a Lakers Girl?"

"Don't even go there, that's not funny," Taylor told the blonde, giving her a glare while Gabriella unhooked her arm after Taylor retracted hers from Sharpay at her comment, and began to look for a dress.

"It's really not," Gabriella side noted to the two girls as she moved to look at another rack of dresses after gently brushing off a guy that tried to hit on her, even though she was pretty sure he knew who she was and who she was with.

"Did that guy just….?" the two girls asked after seeing this.

"Yeah," America's Sweetheart replied as she continued her search and once finding one that she wanted to try on, she draped it over her arm and continued looking.

"Even though he…?" they asked again.

"Yep," the Filipina replied again doing the same routine she had did when she answered their before question.

"Even though you're….?" The African American and the Caucasian asked again.

"Mmhm."

"Even with your….?"

"Yesssss," the Lakers' player's fiancée replied before walking away and towards the changing room to try on the dresses she had draped her over shoulder.

"Idiot," the two girls shot in the direction that the guy had left in five to ten minutes ago with glares following the word.

The girls than began walking straight towards the shoes area to not only buy shoes for Taylor's and Gabriella's Laker dinner night, but to get their shoe addiction fix.

"Hey, Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied, turning towards the blonde.

"Remind you of anyone?" The blonde said, holding up a pair of electric blue Miu Miu Open-Toe Patent leather platform pumps.

"Dude, that's not even funny!" Gabriella said with wide eyes, "I was just thinking of him too."

"When aren't you thinking about him?" Taylor asked her and laughed at the look Gabriella shot her. Holding up her hands, she said with a smirk, "Just saying."

"Whatever….Shar-Bear, find me a size seven please," Gabriella informed the blonde, who just laughed right along with Taylor, but handed her the size seven four-and-half-inch heels, nonetheless.

"They pop thanks to your skin complexion," Sharpay told her best friend before she went back to trying on a pair of wedges, but putting them back after looking in the mirror and not liking them.

"Shar-Bear, Tay-Tay, check it," America's Sweetheart told the two girls, showing them the famous pair of 'Something Blue' Manolo Blahnik satin pumps that were future in _Sex and the City_ and was the reason that Big and Carrie got back together in the end, along with a pair of nude cross-strap platform stilettos from Prada.

"Cute!"

"I know right?" Gabriella replied before finally finding a pair of high heels to wear for the night as did Taylor. Together the three girls walked with their boxes to the cash register, scanned their debit cards and signed the receipt, grabbed the bags, thanked the ladies and then left.

*******ZANESSA****FOREVER**

"Hey, Babe," Gabriella greeted Troy as she shut off the car once she parked it in the garage where Troy was standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"Hey," Troy replied back as he walked towards her and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she replied and after she slid out of her car with her tote, cell phone, and car keys, she got up onto her tippy toes and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Gabriella Marie, how much shopping did you do on my card?" Her fiancé asked her as he helped her carry her bags in.

"Only the dress, a pair of shoes, and jewelry like you said," she replied, "I got the rest on my card."

"You could have got them on my card, you know?" He told her as they walked up the stairs.

"I know," she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she set down the shoe boxes in their closet while he set her things for tonight on their bed.

"Then why didn't you?" He wondered.

"Because, you know I don't like using your money," she replied, sitting down on the bed beside him and cuddling into his side.

"Gabriella, once we get married, it's going to be our married," he replied softly, "We do already have a joint account, Baby."

"I know." She replied softly.

"Whoa!" Was all Troy could utter as he, dressed spiffy in a black tux with a white button down shirt and skinny black tie, gazed at his fiancé, dressed in a beautiful copper dress with heavy ruching on the strapless dress. Crinkled and fitted in all the right places, the Alberto Makali dress sexily stopped mid-thigh leading way to her tanned and toned legs that we were adorned with black Yves Saint Laurent 'Trib Two' pumps with a four-and-half-inch heel. Topping off the outfit was a thing gold bangle that sat on her forearm, and a pair of gold hoop earrings in her ears while the makeup around her beautiful eyes was done in her signature smokey-eyes, her lips were just done in clear, vanilla flavored lip gloss, and her hair was brushed and semi-straightened and curled and pulled to sit over her left shoulder in a simple side ponytail.

Gabriella just giggled and blushed at his comment before she gently took his hand and let him lead her out to the waiting limo, where he helped her slide in.

* * *

**From:** Shar-Bear

You & Tay look fabulous(:

Thx for the pic.

Love you four.

Love you more.

Love Always,

Shar-Bear

Gabriella smiled at the text as did Taylor, who was dressed in a cute and chic Victoria Beckham deep-purple satin-crepe dress with a fabulous bell skirt that fell mid-thigh. With the V-neck dress, she paired it off with a pair of snakeskin Alexandre Birman shoes, a black Jimmy Choo clutch, and a silver and black Kara Ross ring.

"She's right, you do look fabulous," Gabriella told Taylor as the two girls followed their significant other towards the rest of the Lakers and their dates.

"So do you," Taylor shot back with a smile at how Chad glared down anyone who dared to approach or look at his girl while Troy just laughed until guys started to notice _his_ girl, and seeing one guy in particular looking at Gabriella, the African American female asked, "Is that the same guy…?"

Yeah"

"from earlier today that tried too?"

"Yep…"

"Even with….?"

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied as Troy sat down and then she sat down on his lap after hugging Khloe Kardashian-Odom, who was married to Lamar Odom.

"Even though….?"

"Yesss," America's Sweetheart replied.

"Stalker," Taylor whispered as she glared in the direction of the guy from earlier in the day that they had seen with Sharpay at NM, causing Gabriella because she had texted Sharpay telling her about it, and she had replied with the same word that Taylor used…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, here it is! Now, it would have been done sooner, but I'm on Prom committee and I've working on that, getting round for finals, and then no Internet for awhile. I do hope you guys like this chapter though. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**BTW, the pictures that go to this chapter will be posted the same day this goes up && Gabriella's outfit and Troy's, is the same one's Z&V wore to St. Jude's Estralla Por La Vida Gala in Los Angeles, California on April 06, 2010.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**J*L*A**_

"_Girls, only we know how we think, and why we think it; especially when it comes to going to the bathroom alone."_

**~Jessica L. Ayers**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Started: June 7, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: Unknown**_

_**Author's Note**_: Well, here's a new one and I know it's been a super long time, but now that I'm on summer va-ca it'll pick up some more.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 22-**_

**(April 18, 2010 – Wynn Las Vegas, Las Vegas, Nevada)**

"I miss you so much, Wildcat, and I'm really am sorry I can't be there tonight," Gabriella said as she sat in her hotel room at the Wynn Las Vegas, on her bed after getting out of the shower.

"Baby Brie, I told you it's fine and I totally understand, plus if I know you like I do, then I know that you're going to be checking your Twitter throughout the night or even making your iPhone stay on the Lakers website to keep watch on the score and stats," her fiance's soothing voice came through her cell phone causing her to smile at how well he knew her.

"You know it," Gabriella replied with a smile as she smiled at the group of girls consisting of Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay, Jessica and Cloe walking into the bedroom in their robes and slippers too, all of them ready to get around with her and go to the Academy of Country Music Award Show tonight being held at the MGM Grand.

"Troy?" Sharpay mouthed to her best friend in question, and when Gabriella confirmed her suspensions she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Plus the guys will be here tonight to root me on," Troy told her, "Now, it's true they're not my number one fans or my favorite cheerleader, but they'll do for now, but you have to promise me you'll be safe, but have fun and don't come back married now."

"Troy," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"I'm serious Ms. Montez," Troy's voice warned her, but Gabriella could since the smile in his voice.

"Yes, sir, will do sir," Gabriella saluted him back and she could just imagine him rolling his eyes while the girls all burst out into laughter.

"Alright, well I hear the girls and I need to get ready to go to Staples, so I'll let you go. I love you so much and I'll miss you, but I will see you soon, Baby Brie."

"I love you too and miss you too, and will miss you. You'll definitely see me soon, Wildcat," Gabriella replied before they both hung up to do what they had to do for the night in their different states.

"It gets harder every time doesn't it?" Taylor asked her, knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"Yep," Gabriella replied, popping the 'p' on the word as she stood up and began to finish brushing her hair like she was doing before her fiancé had called her.

Hair all curled and make-up lightly done, Kelsi stepped into a cute bright yellow, cotton taffeta 'Ashley' dress from J. Crew that was strapless and fell mid-thigh on her tanned and toned legs. After Gabriella helped the shortest of the bunch zip up the dress, she helped Kelsi into a pair of Dolce & Gabbana leopard print, satin ruched four-inch pumps before putting on her simple pair of pearl studs and pearl necklace, both from Tiffany & Co.

After Kelsi, Gabriella helped Martha into her asymmetric, bright-blue, tiered, silk-chiffon gown from Notte by Marchesa that went beautifully with her long curls, pinned half back, and her light makeup. She also helped Ryan's girlfriend into a simple pair of black suede, five-inch, Gucci platform pumps, and handed Martha her pair of disc drop earrings surrounded by rhinestones, before helping her slip her hand into a yellow and gold Kate Spade bracelet to complete Martha's look.

"Sissssss?" Cloe whined towards her twin.

"Whattttyyyy?" Jessica whined back, causing everyone to laugh at the twins.

"Can you help me into my heels, pretty please?" Cloe, dressed in a Lanvin Blanche's pale-gray silk-charmeuse strapless gown, asked with the white 'Wagner lace peep-toe pumps' from Brian Atwood with a five-inch heel to them sat on her lap.

"Sure thing," Jessica replied as she got down on her knees and had her sister hold up the bottom of her dress, so she could put the white pumps on her sister's small feet.

"Thank you," Cloe replied with a smile, "Now, let me return the favor in helping you get ready, Ms. Thang."

Jessica just smiled as everyone laughed at the random nickname Cloe gave Jessica as she helped her sister into a bright poppy red taffeta one shoulder rosette flared dress from BCBGMAXAZRIA. The dress was absolutely adorably cute with an asymmetrical single shoulder strap, a pleated bodice, pleating at the waist, and flared skirt with rosette decorated at the hem of the mid-thigh length dress.

Cloe then helped her sister into a pair of black 'Tribute' Yves Saint Laurent five-and-half-inch patent-leather high heels followed by a pair of diamond chandelier earrings and a three thick, silver bangel bracelets while Cloe had on her silver bangel bracelets, but more than three seeing as the bracelets were really thin. Together, the two girls looked in the full length-three way mirror and took pictures to send to their boyfriends and parents like they were ordered to do by both sets of parents and their boyfriends.

"Send us one," the other five told the twins, who fixed their curled and semi-crimped hairstyles before doing as they were told while the other three finished getting ready.

Martha and Kelsi helped Taylor hairspray her curled, black hair and finished her smokey makeup before they helped the African American teenager into a cute, aqua Badgley Mischka 'Platinum Label' short, mid-thigh dress. The dress had a boat neckline with short chiffon draped sleeves and crystal embellished epaulets, and it went beautifully with the simple black 'patent leather' fiv-inch Christian Louboutin pumps, and a simple pair of sterling silver, diamond hoop earrings from Tiffany & Co.

"Gorgeous as ever Tay-Tay," Gabriella complemented the teenager as she helped Sharpay finish getting ready.

The blonde was dressed in an exquisite white lace dress that had a boat neckline, half sleeves, subtle pleats at the waist, and a V-neckline at the back of it. Her shoes where a simple pair of gray-suede ankle boot heels with a six-inch heel and a inch-and-half platform while around her wrist was a silver Swarovski crystal and stud-embellished rhodium-plated bracelet. Her beautiful blonde hair was curled and cascading down her back and around her shoulders while her makup was kept simple with smokey shades for her eyes and light pink lip-gloss that was barely visible.

"And you will be once you get yourself ready, not that you already aren't Brie-Ella because you are, seriously….oh, you know what I'm saying," the blonde rambled on causing America's Sweetheart and everyone else to laugh at her causing her to blush.

America's Sparkle helped America's Sweetheart into a super pretty in a strapless purple graphic gown that featured a train with a deep slit up the side of it, paired with a pair of striking blue suede peep toe heels, and a red clutch. Accessorizing her gown were statement rings – a flower ring, starfish ring, and a Pink Sapphire Shield ring – and Pave Drop earrings. As for Gabriella's hairstyle and makeup, she kept her hair worn down in her gorgeous long and flowing waves with a light violet shadow on her eyes.

After all the pictures and touch ups where down, the group of beautiful young ladies headed down to the lobby and got into the black HUMMER stretch limo that was awaiting them.

* * *

**(MGM Grand – Las Vegas, Nevada)**

"Gabriella, Sharpay, thanks for stopping for an interview," the GAC interviewer thanked them, "So, before we begin with any other questions, I gotta ask the routine question: Who are you two beautiful ladies wearing tonight?"

"The dress is Issa, the heels are Camilla Skovgaard, and the bracelet is Tom Binns," Sharpay replied with a smile, her arm still looped with Gabriella's.

"I'm wearing Julien Macdonald gown paired with Giuseppe Zanotti heels, a Judith Leiber clutch, and Irit Design and Meus Designs jewelry," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Beautiful," the interviewer replied, "Now, you both are engaged to be hitched, so I've gotta ask can I get a picture of your engagement rings and post it to twitter to make everyone even more jealous of you two beautifully stunning ladies and your gorgeous hunks of hubby's to be?"

"Of course," the two replied and both held out their left hands, side by side, to let the interviewer use her BlackBerry to take a picture and post it on her and GAC's twitpic/twitter.

"Thank you!" Katie Cook replied, "Alright, so let's get down to the serious and more important and interesting stuff. Where's your fiancés at?"

"Back home in L.A.," Gabriella answered the question, "Troy and the Lakers have the first game of the first round for the Western Conference Title and NBA Finals tonight against Oklahoma Thunder. Good luck, Babe. I love you and I miss you, and I'll be home soon! Don't forget to kiss my babies for me! Oh, and hi everyone back home in Albuquerque and Washington!"

"Hey guys!" Sharpay shouted out to her family and friends in both locations.

"What award are you girls presenting tonight?" Evan Farmer for CMT asked the two girls, who stood in front of him with the other six girls, all with looped arms and smiles.

"Well, for once we're doing two different things," Sharpay replied, "I'm introducing a performer tonight and then the award for Top Male Vocalist of the Year."

"And I'm presenting the award for Top Female Vocalist of the Year and then Entertainer of the Year, and then I'm introducing my very beautiful, and inspiring friend tonight," Gabriella replied.

"Can you tell us who?" Evan asked her.

"No can do sorry," the beauty replied with a giggle.

"Oh darn," Evan replied, "Alright ladies, I know I forgot to ask earlier, but I know for a fact that all of you beautiful ladies in front of me are dating or engaged to someone very special, so I have to ask, where are they at?"

"Back home in L.A.," Taylor replied.

"They're watching the Lakers play tonight," Kelsi replied.

"Yeah, the Lakers are in the First Round of the Western Conference Finals," Martha added.

"And the NBA Finals," Cloe added.

"They're up against Oklahoma Thunder, so…" Jessica added.

"**GO LAKERS! WE LOVE YOU, GOOD LUCK!"** The seven girls yelled out their wishes to the yellow and purple team back home in LA.

**AMERICA'S*SWEETHEART'S*ENGAGEMENT**

"Hey guys," Gabriella greeted the audience at the MGM Grand with a smile a wave as she stood alone in front of the microphone on stage, "How you all doing tonight? You know this is my very first time being here at the ACM Awards and I've gotta say, I've loved it completely so far so, thank you for making it such a wonderful night for me and my girls!

You know I once heard a very inspiring person say, 'There's more to life than dating the boy on the football team.' And she was right, wanna know why? Because I dated the boy on the basketball team and now look at me, engaged and happily in love with him." Hearing the cheers from the crowd she giggled and clapped along with them, "I've had the pleasure of going to lunch with this incredible and giving person and go to one of her amazing and well talked about concerts. This beautiful girl is also going to be performing at my wedding, she also sings Troy's and my song, but I think the best thing she's ever said to me or anyone else is when I asked her what Fearless is and she told me: 'To me, "FEARLESS" is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. To me, FEARLESS is having fears. FEARLESS is having doubts. Lots of them. To me, FEARLESS is living in spite of those things that scare you to death. FEARLESS is falling madly in love again, even though you've been hurt before. FEARLESS is walking into your freshmen year of high school at fifteen. FEARLESS is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again … even though every time you've tried before, you've lost. It's FEARLESS to have that someday things will change. FEARLESS is having the courage to say goodbye to someone who only hurts you, even if you can't breathe without them. I think it's FEARLESS to fall for your best friend, even though he's in love with someone else. And when someone apologizes to you enough times for things they'll never stop doing, I think it's FEARLESS to top believing them. It's FEARLESS to say, "you're NOT sorry", and walk away. I think loving someone despite what people think is FEARLESS. I think allowing yourself to cry on the bathroom floor is FEARLESS. Letting go is FEARLESS. Then, moving on and being alright … That's FEARLESS too. But no matter what love throws at you, you have to believe in it. You have to believe in love stories and prince charming's and happily ever after. That's why I write these songs. Because I think love is FEARLESS.'

Ladies and Gentlemen without further ado, please stand up and greet this beautiful inspiration and equally beautiful person as she sings her song "Change". Ladies and Gentlemen she is, Taylor Swift."

_**It's a sad picture;  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted and you can't win,  
You know it's all the same,  
Another time and place,  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**_

_**But I believe in whatever you do,**_  
_**And I'll do anything to see it through**_  
_**Because these things will change...**_

_**Can you feel it now?**_  
_**These walls that they put up to hold us back**_  
_**will fall down,**_  
_**It's a revolution,**_  
_**The time will come for us to finally win,**_  
_**And we'll sing**_  
_**Hallelujah**_  
_**We'll sing**_  
_**Hallelujah**_  
_**Oh**_

_**So we've been outnumbered,**_  
_**Raided and now cornered,**_  
_**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,**_  
_**We're getting stronger now,**_  
_**found things they never found,**_  
_**They might be bigger,**_  
_**but we're faster and never scared.**_

_**You can walk away say "We don't need this"**_  
_**But there's something in your eyes**_  
_**says "We can beat this".**_  
_**Because these things will change...**_

_**Can you feel it now?**_  
_**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,**_  
_**It's a revolution,**_  
_**The time will come for us to finally win,**_  
_**And we'll sing**_  
_**Hallelujah**_  
_**We'll sing**_  
_**Hallelujah**_  
_**Oh**_

_**Tonight we'll stand,**_  
_**Get off our knees,**_  
_**Fight for what we've worked for all these years,**_  
_**and the battle was long,**_  
_**It's the fight of our lives,**_  
_**When we stand up,**_  
_**Champions tonight**_

_**It was the night things changed,**_  
_**Can you see it now?**_  
_**These walls that they put up to hold us back...fell down,**_  
_**It's a revolution,**_  
_**Throw your hands up,**_  
_**'cause we never gave in,**_  
_**And we'll sing**_  
_**Hallelujah**_  
_**We sang**_  
_**Hallelujah**_  
_**Hallelujah**_  
_**Yeah**_

_This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change." ~ taylorswift13. She just finished up the song. Ya go girl! Love ya xoxo(:_

Gabriella quickly posted the twitter message before she brought up a different app on her iPhone to check out the Lakers stats for the game that was going one while she was in Sin City with the girls.

"How they doing?" Sharpay asked as Brooks and Dunn won Top Vocal Duo of the Year.

"Good, the Lakers are in the lead with Troy and Kobe scoring the most points with Lamar leading in assists and Gasol in rebounds," the Filipina replied with a smile as she kept a close eye on both the stage and her iPhone.

"Eck!" She silently shrieked when her iPhone vibrated in her hand causing the six girls to look at her, confused. "Sorry, I forgot I put my phone on vibrate."

The girls just giggled and rolled their eyes at Gabriella before turning their attention back to the stage while Gabriella opened up the next text message she had received from the number one guy in her life.

**From:** Daddy

Hey Baby Girl!

Just wanted to tell you that you did amazing with introducing Taylor. So proud of you, and of Troy. Watching him beat down the Thunder, he's making you proud Sweetheart. Just wanted to tell you that I love you and miss you, hope to talk and see you soon. See you on our TV later. I love you and miss you, Baby Girl.

Love Always,

Your Daddy ;)

Gabriella smiled and hit the reply button and quickly replied back to her dad:

**To:** Daddy

Hey Daddy…and Mommy! I miss you both and love you both too much for words to describe! Hope to see you soon, thou as does Troy! Of course he's making me proud, do you expect anything else from your future son-in-law? Gotta go present. I love you both.

Night, Daddy! Night Mommy!

Love Always,

Your Baby Girl Forever

_SharAnnEvans up on stage presenting Top Male Vocalist of the Year for #ACMawards2010._

Gabriella smiled as she snapped the picture with her iPhone and then her digital camera, before sending the picture on her iPhone to twitpic via her twitter and the caption she typed up while Sharpay finished up on stage.

"…and the 2010 Top Male Vocalist of the Year goes to…Brad Paisley!" The blonde said, revealing the winner while everyone stood up and clapped for the man with the white cowboy hat.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this show and paying attention to it, but what's the Lakers score?" Taylor asked Gabriella, wanting to know how her boyfriend's team was doing against the Thunder.

Gabriella smiled at her and looked at the iPod that had sent permatenly on her lap throughout the night with various things up on it, and brought up the Lakers scoreboard app. Seeing the score, Gabriella replied with a smile, "The Lakers are still winning, Troy and Chad are both in now and both leading with the assists with them also both helping out in the scoring. The game should be whinding down pretty soon, so by the time I present Entertainer of the Year or even when I'm presenting Top Female Vocalist of the Year, I'm pretty sure the game will be long over."

"Cool," Taylor replied.

"When do we leave again?" Sharpay asked as she took her seat beside Gabriella after taking pictures and doing interviews backstage.

"Tomorrow morning because I figured we can hit up the ACM after party since we were all invited," Gabriella replied with a smile and a wink.

"Good thinking, Brie-Ella."

"Don't I know it," the Filipina replied with a giggle while around her the girls high-fived each other. Looking at her iPhone to see what time it is, Gabriella noticed that it was time for her to get up and go backstage to get ready to present the next award for Top Female Vocalist of the Year to one of the four nominees, Miranda Lambert, Reba McEntire, Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, and Lee Ann Womack.

Soon after Taylor Swift one the award for Top Female Vocalist of the Year and then for Entertainer of the Year, the girls slowly and carefully made their way out of the big room that the event was held in and made their way to the after-party where Taylor Swift invited them to sit with her which they were grateful for.

* * *

**(Los Angeles, California – Troy & Gabriella's House)**

"_Hey Wildcat, it's me! I'm sorry I missed your call earlier, but I was busy at the after-party. The girls and Taylor drug me onto the dance floor because I was moping around missing you! Congratulations of the big win, Babe. Well, I guess I'm going to go and get ready for bed. Kiss the babies for me and I want you to remember that I love you and I miss you, Troy Bolton and I'll be home tomorrow to the relief of both of us. See you soon, I love you."_

Troy smiled at the answering machine message Gabriella left on the machine, and he smiled even wider when he heard her repeat their special three word phrase for a second time. _I've just got to make it through tonight and she'll be back in my arms tomorrow. I love you, Baby Brie. Be safe and sweet dreams_, Troy thought before praying out loud, "Angels East. Angels West, North, and South, just do your best, to guard and watch her while she rests. Amen."

With a satisfied smile, he got ready for bed and as he laid down in his and Gabriella's bed, on her side of it, he realized that Gabriella's babies – Buddie, Aurora, Lady, and Buddie – where his guardian angels sent from Gabriella to watch over him while he rests.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, here's another one done. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry for the long wait but with school and everything it was hard, but now that school's out hopefully I can get back to writing and hopefully my writing muse will be able to come back and give me a jolt of electricity to write non-stop this summer…if I'm not working through the whole summer that is. I love you guys.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**J*L*A**_

_**P.S. Taylor Swift did NOT win Entertainer of the Year or Top Female Vocalist of the Year to my biggest disappointment nor did Rascal Flatts win Vocal Group of the Year. **_

"**Where Did Pets Come From?**

_And Adam said, "Lord, when I was in the garden, you walked with me every day. Now I do not see you anymore. I am lonesome here and it is difficult for me to remember how much you love me."_

_And God said, "No problem! I will create a companion for you that will be with you forever and who will be a reflection of my love for you, so that you will know I love you, even when you cannot see me. Regardless of how selfish and childish and unlovable you may be, this new companion will accept you as you are and will love you as I do, in spite of yourself."_

_And God created a new animal to be a companion for Adam. And it was a good animal. And God was pleased._

_And the new animal was pleased to be with Adam and he wagged his tail. And Adam said, "But Lord, I have already named all the animals in the Kingdom and all the good names are taken and I cannot think of a name for this new animal."_

_And God said, "No problem! Because I have created this new animal to be a reflection of my love for you, his name will be a reflection of my own name, and you will call him DOG."_

_And Dog lived with Adam and was a companion to him and loved him. And Adam was comforted. And God was pleased. And Dog was content and wagged his tail._

_After a while, it came to pass that Adam's guardian angel came to the Lord and said, "Lord, Adam has become filled with pride. He struts and preens like a peacock and he believes he is worthy of adoration. Dog has indeed taught him that he is loved, but no one has taught him humility."_

_And the Lord said, "No problem! I will create for him a companion who will be with him forever and who will see him as he is. The companion will remind him of his limitations, so he will know that he is not worthy of adoration."_

_And God created CAT to be a companion to Adam. And Cat would not obey Adam._

_And when Adam gazed into Cat's eyes, he was reminded that he was not the supreme being. And Adam learned humility._

_And God was pleased. And Adam was greatly improved._

_And Cat did not care one way or the other."_

**~Unknown **


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Started: June 12, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: June 22, 2011**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and I hope that you guys find it not only enjoyable, but funny. Think of this as a look inside the life of shoeacholics – like me! Hehehe…

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 23-**

**(Los Angeles, California – Troyella's House)**

"Gabriella Marie Montez, Troy Alexander Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed as she and Zeke walked into their house on a bright and sunny, California morning.

"Sharpay Anne Evans, Zeke Lake Baylor," Gabriella said back, "What?"

"Morning," said one engaged couple to the other engaged couple.

"Morning," the other engaged couple replied back to the other engaged couple.

"Ready for our fabulous shoe-tastic day?" The blonde dressed in a white 'Venice Beach' tank top from Hollister Co. that had beautiful ruffles at the bust and soft and delicate lace at the back with a tie at the bottom of the shirt, and a pair of 'El Porto Beach' dark wash short shorts form Hollister that had a capital 'H' outline on the left side of them and subtle fading. Holding up the shorts was a brown leather 'Classic Spring Belt' from Hollister, and on the blonde's feet sat a pair of black and pink snakeskin high heels that had a four-and-three-fourths-inch heel to strappy shoe while her makeup was kept simple and her hair that was normally curled was straightened with flippy bangs, all in all making her look amazingly ready for the weather, and her feet look like they would die at the end of the day for wearing heels which Gabriella pointed out causing America's Sparkle to reply, "Well, looks who's talking, Ms. Yves Saint Laurent High Heels."

Gabriella giggled as she looked down at the purple 'Tribute' patent-leater designer five-and-half inch heels on her feet that went with her white frayed denim short shorts from Aero, and the purple and blue floral ruffle babydoll tank from Aero that were both accessorized with not only the heels, but a Atlas dome watch from Tiffany's made of 18k white gold with 76 diamonds and a white mother-of-pearl dial and white alligator strap, a pair of Elsa Peretti Diamonds by the Yard earrings from Tiffany's in sterling silver, and the T necklace. "Why thank you, and yes I'm ready to go shoe shopping."

"Wait, shoe shopping?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were going grocery shopping?" Zeke asked them, both him and Troy wearing the same expressions of one raised eyebrow on their faces with their arms crossed over their chests as they looked at their fiancés.

"Oh chill, Wildcat," Gabriella replied with a roll of her brown eyes as she put her black framed Chanel sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed the white framed Chanel sunglasses going over her eyes, "Its shoe shopping for the wedding because all of the girls needs shoes, Gabriella needs shoes, and our mothers needs shoes."

"And don't worry, daddy's paying," Gabriella replied with a small smirk, "Oh, wait! Mommy is never mind."

Grabbing their special and beloved LV totes the girls began to walk towards the front door.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes, Troy?"

"Will you please grab a sweater in case you get cold later?"

"You too Pay."

"Why don't you make us?" Sharpay joked with them before she and Gabriella squeaked when the boys grabbed their girls each a sweater and took off after the two girls.

The girls quickly threw open the door with shrieks as they rushed towards Gabriella's Audi with the boys with sweaters in hand, hot on their heels.

"Hurry up get in!" Gabriella told her blonde best friend and the girls quickly both got in and locked their doors and made sure the windows and top of the convertible were up, so the boys couldn't get them.

* * *

**(Beverly Wilshire Hotel)**

"Good morning, David," the two greeted as the wedding planner let them into his suite.

"I just had a Charlie's Angels moment," David joked with them as he greeted them with hugs and kisses on their cheeks. "And good morning to you beautiful ladies on their beautiful day, so are you girls ready for what I have planned today?"

"David, if it has to do with shoes, we're always ready," Gabriella informed her wedding planner as they all sat around in the living area where David had everything all set up, including drinks and snacks for the two beautiful girls.

David just laughed as he sat down in the chair across from them and pulled the first box up onto his lap, "Now, I know that the bridesmaids dresses have yet to be chosen and the same with the tuxes – which will all get done very, very soon – but I heard from your parents and your friends that you like to chose the shoe and then pick the outfit to go with it. So with that in mind, some amazing designer who are dying to accessorize not only you feet Gabriella, but the other's feet, have sent over a massive amount of beautiful shoes, but to help you out the designers each only chose three for your bridal shoes and then three for possible bridesmaids shoes. So the first designer you girls get to try on our the ones sent over by Christian Louboutin, and your Ms. Sharpay, of course, are trying on the bridesmaid shoes while the Bride-to-Be is trying on the bridal shoes. Okay? Okay, here we go.

The first pair of shoes for you to try on Sharpay is a pair of a simple pair of white slingback '' peep toe heels with a 10cm heel to them, and the first pair for you Gabriella is a pair of strappy '123 Double' white platform heels with a five-and-half-inch heel to them. What do you two think of them?"

"I like them a lot, and their comfortable, and seeing as we don't have the bridesmaids dresses yet, these would be very easy to match an outfit with them," Sharpay replied.

"Not to mention both pairs you could wear after the wedding too," Gabriella added in, she too liking both set of simple, designer heels.

The next pairs that Gabriella tried on were: a simple pair of white satin peep toe 'Greissimo' high heels with five-and-inch heels to them, and a pair of silver glitter slingback platform five-inch high heels.

While Gabriella finished trying on the designer shoes, Sharpay was busy trying on a pair of black 'No Prive 120' glitter slingback five-and-half-inch heels, and a pair of simple black patent leather four-inch peep toe high heels.

"So which CL pair was your favorite?" David asked them once they were done trying them on.

"The first pair," Gabriella said, picking her favorite pair of bridal shoes.

"The third pair," Sharpay replied, picking her favorite pair of bridesmaid shoes.

"Alright, we'll put those aside for the final running of which pairs you can chose from," David stated setting the two pairs of shoes aside. Picking up another designer shoe box, he said, "These are Jimmy Choo this time, and again there are three of each and you have to pick which one you like best after you try them all on."

The first pair Sharpay tried on were a pair of nude 'Viola' Swarovski crystal covered four and half inch strappy high heels followed by a pair of metallic gold 'Lucia' four-and-half-inch wedges, and a pair of silver metallic 'Clue' four-and-half-inch slingback peep toe high heels. After the pairs were all tried on, she told David, "The second pair is my favorite."

"Mine too," Gabriella stated as she slipped her feet into the first pair of Jimmy Choo's, a simple pair of 'Grant' silk satin peep-toe 4.7 inch heels with an exquisite Swarovski crystal detail on the side.

"Those are totally adorable," Sharpay told her best friend.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied as she slipped them off and into the next pair, a simple 'Vita' champagne colored sexy peep-toe heels with a 5.7 inch to the glittery fabric designer heels.

"Those are also adorable," Sharpay said about the pair the Filipina had on, followed by the next pair, a pair of 'Macy' elegant and simple white satin platform four-inch heeled shoes with a delicate ankle strap. "So, which pair's your favorite, Brie-Ella?"

"It's truly hard because I like them all," she replied causing Sharpay and David to laugh at the look on her face which in return caused her to pout at the laughing duo and the hard shoe decision.

"Why don't you just come back to the Jimmy's next?" David suggest and when she nodded her head in agreement he moved onto more designer shoes from Manolo Blahnik, Paris Hilton, Stuart Weitzman, Benjamin Adams, Kate Spade, Something Bleu, Giuseppe Zanotti, Oscar de la Renta, Christian Dior, Vera Wang, Calvin Klein, and Michael Kors.

"Who's next?" Sharpay asked as she uncapped another Pepsi for Gabriella and then one for her followed by a glass of white wine for David.

"Badgley Mischka," David replied as he handed the blonde her first pair of shoes to try on while he used his other hand to grab the class of wine, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sharpay replied as she sat back down beside Gabriella and began to try on the three pairs of BM shoes while the bride-to-be did the same thing.

"So what do you think of 'em?" David asked both of the beautiful women.

"I love the first pair," Sharpay replied.

"And I love the third pair," the bride-to-be replied with a smile.

"Alright, now onto the last pair," David told the two as he handed them each three boxes, "and these shoes are all the way from Aruna Seth who's located in London. She even and here's the kicker – literally – she even set over not-even-out yet set of boots for the both of you. They're pretty cute, and I think you'll like them."

* * *

**(Troy & Gabriella's Home)**

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy replied once he greeted his fiancé as they walked into the house.

"Hey, Troy," the blonde replied as she hugged him after greeting her fiancé.

"How'd shopping go?" Zeke asked her.

"Good at least for me," Sharpay said, "Gabriella didn't find a pair that she absolutely feel in love with and wanted."

"So what she's going to do?" Zeke asked her.

"I honestly don't know," she said as she leaned into Zeke's arms.

"Don't worry about it," Troy replied as a thought came to his mind, "I've got the perfect idea, you just leave it all to me."

"Superstar, what do you got in mind?" Sharpay asked him causing him just to give them a secretive smirk and a wink.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope all the shoe lovers loved this, and the shoes will be posted up online. So, I don't know when I'll be able to write a new chapter because I start my full days at work tomorrow so I really don't have the time because work wipes it all outta me. But hopefully I'll be able to finish up this story this summer. I don't know, we'll see won't we? **_

_**Love you all,**_

_**J*L*A**_

_"A girl can never have to much shoes, that's like saying diamonds aren't her best friend."_

**~ Jessica L. Ayers**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Started: June 27, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: **_**_Unknown_**

_**Author's Note**_: Well, here's a new one. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 24-**_

**(April 2010 – Los Angeles, California: Troy & Gabriella's House)**

"Mm, morning," Gabriella greeted her fiancé as she was drawn from her sleep by the places of kisses on her shoulder and neck, and the gentle caressing of stokes up and down her arm.

"Morning, Beautiful," he greeted back as he smiled down at her and placed a kiss between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"What time is it?" She asked softly, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Ten," he replied back, "we've gotta get up soon and shower because we've got our official engagement photo op and interview today remember? Even your parents and my parents flew up for it."

"That's right," she whispered with a smile that appeared when the love of her life mentioned her beloved parents.

Troy smiled at her as she kept blinking her beautiful brown eyes, knowing that she didn't want to get up, but she would anyways. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he began to untangle himself from his beautiful girl so he could get up and shower. "I'm going to shower first so you can sleep in if you wish, and then once I'm out I'll make breakfast why you shower, okay?"

"Mmm," she replied as she rolled over to watch him, and with a soft smile she said as her eyes began to close again, "I knew there was a reason why I love you."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked her, but got no reply because she was soundly back asleep causing him to smile before turning and going into the bathroom.

"Well don't you look gorgeous," Brett told his favorite girl as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen dressed in a light pink, scoop neck, short sleeve tunic from Wet Seal that reads 'Paris, London, France' with the Eiffel Tower design and beaded detail behind the writing; black ankle length leggings, a pair of pansy classic short UGG's, and of course the outfit was accessorized with her T necklace, sterling silver hoop earrings from T&Co., her engagement ring, and a black beanie setting on her head and straightened long hair.

"Thanks, Brett," Gabriella replied with a smile and a giggle as she stepped on the last step and finally reached the first floor of their house. "Where's my man at?"

"Kitchen, finishing up breakfast," her favorite Secret Service agent replied as he watched her get her, well Troy's white and red East High letterman jacket, her favorite handbag, and her sunglasses around for when they had to leave for their joint meeting.

"Well, it's smells amazing," she stated as she walked into the kitchen to see her man putting the food on plates and pouring coffee for him and hot chocolate for her in their mugs.

"Thank you," he replied and as he looked at his gorgeous girl, he said, "Well, don't you look gorgeous."

"Why that's the second time I've heard that today," she said with a smile, "but thank you."

"Okay, who's hitting on my girl?" Troy said with fake anger as they sat down at the island to eat.

"My secret admirer."

"Brett, I'm gonna kill ya! Stay away from my girl!" Troy told the agent who walked in with confusion that soon turned into a laugh.

"Sorry, Dude," Brett replied with a laugh as he turned around to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Your girl?" Came Gabriella's small question.

"Forever and eternity," he vowed before leaning over to place a kiss on her lips.

* * *

_**(Beverly Wilshire)**_

"Ah, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez, they're waiting for you," the head of the Secret Service told the couple who were laughing and picking on each other.

"Sorry, we're late," they said together.

"We had to make a quick stop," Gabriella replied as she held up her cup of Starbucks, a cup that Troy was also holding in his spare hand.

"I thought as much," he told her with a smile, "as did your dad."

"Am I that predictable?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yes," came the reply from the other Secret Service agents, hers, and Troy causing her to glare at them and them to laugh at her.

**TROYELLA*FOREVER**

"Daddy, they're being mean to me," Gabriella pouted to her dad as they entered the ballroom where the photo-op was going to take place.

"Aw, my poor baby girl," Greg replied as he hugged his daughter close.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, how dare you be mean to my daughter?" Lucille said as she came up behind her son and took the Elle magazine she rolled up and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Ma!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head, "And she's not your daughter yet! Ow! Really Ma, again, really?"

"Yes, really," she told him after hitting him the second time with the magazine for correcting her while Gabriella, Inez, Greg, and Jack along with others laughed at the scene conspiring between mother and son.

"Alright, so Gabriella, Troy, this is your photographer the lengendary Nigel Barker and this is Larry Hackett the editor of People magazine, and this is Jeff Rodack, the editor of Globe. Of course, Nigel will be taking the pictures that will be released to both magazines, and the interview will be with Robin Roberts for 20/20 and it'll be a one hour special.

Now, this next face you'll recognize. Why don't you come on out here?" Greg explained to the couple.

"Hey ya, guys!" Sharpay greeted the couple as she appeared in the ballroom.

"Shar-Bear, what are you doing here?" Gabriella's greeting came as she hugged her blonde best friend, who was dressed in sweats.

"Nice to see you too, Brie-Ella," Sharpay joked back at her before explaining, "Anyways, since I know your style better than anyone, other than yourself, so I got to help chose the style and it's one that I'm almost positive that you'll love. I also chose Troy's with a little bit of help from his mom. Come on, I'll show you two."

The couple smiled and still with their coffees, laced fingers, and smiles, they followed the blonde over to the gold racks, one rack for Gabriella and the other for Troy.

"Alright, now of course you know which rack's which. Anyways, you each have four outfits, which co-respond with each others. You have two formal outfits and two casual, yet adorable outfits. So what you two are going to do is get into the first one which is formal, then you're going to go into casual followed by the other casual one and then the last formal one so you're in that one for they interview."

"So what does the first outfit look like for me Shar-Bear?" Gabriella asked her best friend as she slipped off the letterman jacket with her fiancé's help.

Sharpay smiled and showed her the first outfit, "Scala made this a simple, laid-back but chic-style, red dress without the rhinestones on it. As you can see it has Troy's favorite part to it, the flattering bust with a twisty gathered fabric, and it also has a piquant diagonal strap, and like you love, a skirt that gently free flows from the empire waist that will fall a little past mid-thigh.

I paired up with this a pair of black 'Farfalla' platform black satin peep toe heels with an embellished Swarovski crystal butterfly on the toe by Aruna Seth, who was one of the shoe designers we tried on with David. To complete the look I figured we'd go with your hair straightened, smokey makeup, and the Pearls by the Yard bracelet and earrings from the set that my dad got you for Christmas."

"And for you, Troy," Lucille said, "We've got a simple black, Calvin Kline tux with the same shade of red as Gabriella's dress for your tie and vest, along with some simple and shiny black dress shoes."

"Awh, man, I was really hoping to not have to wear dress shoes," Troy groaned.

"Too bad," Lucille and Sharpay said together causing everyone that heard to laugh while Troy glared and pouted at them.

"Wipe that pout off your face young man," Lucille scolded her son with a finger pointed at him along with her pointed stare.

"Yes, Mamma," Troy replied, the pout now removed off his face.

"Good now why Troy gets dressed, Brie-Ella you can come with me and I'll do you hair and makeup," Sharpay told her best friend with a smile.

"Good luck, Wildcat. See you soon," Gabriella told her fiancé before placing a kiss on his cheek. Looping arms with Sharpay the two girls giggled as they skipped along over to the little hair and makeup area set up for the photo-shoot.

Soon later the first dressed up photographs were taken and while the parents, Nigel, and editors looked them over, Sharpay took Gabriella over to wardrobe and gave her her next wardrobe change: a navy with pink and green floral print, strapless, sweetheart neckline, dress that fell mid-thigh from Wet Seal; a dark pink, 'Alcazar', long sleeve, button down sweater from HCO; her red, Jimmy Choo, 'Quiet', patent-leather, peep toed, five-inch pumps; and her 'Daddy's Baby Girl' customized Tiffany & Co. sterling silver necklace that she got for Christmas.

"Here, Baby Girl," Greg said, handing his daughter a black with red glitter hearts gift bag that had bright blue paper coming out the top of it, with a smile.

"What's this?" She asked him as she sat back down in the hair and makeup chair to open it.

"It's a small gift from me to you, showing you how much I've missed you," Greg told her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Daddy," Gabriella said as she opened up the two Tiffany & Co. blue boxes to find a Diamonds by the Yard matching bracelet, Earring, and Necklace set.

"I figured you could wear the bracelet and earrings for the photo-shoot, and save the necklace for another time," he gently told her with a smile, "Do you like it?"

"What? Daddy, are you nuts? I _love_ it," Gabriella told her dad as she set them down and stood up to hug her dad tightly.

"I'm glad," Greg told her as he pulled back from the hug after placing a kiss on the top of her head, to help her fasten the bracelet around her left wrist.

Smiling she put her earrings into her ears and smiled at how well they went with her simple necklace, and her engagement ring. "You know you don't need to buy me stuff like this to show me how much you miss me because I feel it in every hug and kiss you give me, and the way you talk to me and smile at me."

"I know," Greg told her with a smile as he placed some hair behind her ear, "but I wanted to. No matter what, you'll always be my baby girl and my only child, and nothing, I mean, _nothing_ will change that or make me love you less. I can only love you more with each passing day."

"Oh Daddy, I love you too," Gabriella said as she hugged the always number one man in her life while the others looked on.

After Gabriella's makeup was fixed, she went over to Troy, who was dressed in a pair of dark wash, low riding, HCO jeans with a brown leather belt through the belt loops, a pair of navy HCO men's flip flops, a navy and white stripped collared polo from HCO, and the custom Rolex watch that his girl got him for Christmas; and together they began their second round of photos with Nigel while the others looked on. Not before long, the parents all jumped into this one seeing as the theme for the second round was "Daddy's Baby Girl Falls for Boy Next Door".

After the DBG photos were taken, Gabriella sat in the hair and makeup chair beside Troy, dressed in a white eyelet trim woven skirt that fell mid-thigh from Aero and a purple lace trim spaghetti strap cami from Aero under a yellow 'Favorite T' American Eagle Outfitters (AE) v-neck short sleeved shirt, as Sharpay worked on her curling her hair and did her makeup in smokey shades to make her eyes pop.

Beside her, Troy was slipping into the pair of black and bright blue VANS sneakers that went with his 'Zatiny 008I9' bootcut medium-wash low-riding jeans from Diesel, a bright blue 'Fish Hawk Cliff' t-shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch that matched his eyes, the belt from the second round of photos through the jean's belt loops, and his Rolex watch. His hair this time in the photos was going to be gelled up into gentle spikes that make him look uber sexy.

"Mija?" Inez's voice came, bringing Gabriella out of her random thoughts.

"Yes Mommy?" Gabriella replied.

"You're dad wasn't the only one who brought an 'I miss you and love you' gift," Inez said as she handed her daughter the Lakers themed gift bag that had gold metallic paper peeking out of the top of it.

"Mommy," Gabriella said with a smile and a shake of her head. Setting the bag down in her lap, she pulled the paper away and pulled out two T & Co. gift boxes and a Jimmy Choo gift box.

"Now, the Jimmy Choo gift box is from Daddy Vance and Mommy Derby because they're sorry for not being able to visit, but they promise to visit real soon," Inez replied and watched as her daughter opened up the Jimmy Choo box to find a pair of 'India' gold mirrored three-and-half-inch high heels that would go perfectly with any outfit, especially the one she had on at that very moment.

"Oh, wow they're gorgeous," Sharpay said before adding with a pout, "And you should feel very special because I didn't even get a present from my supposed parents."

"Oh, poor Shar-Bear," Gabriella pouted along with her causing both girls to laugh as the brunette opened up the gifts from her mother to find a Paloma Picasso amethyst pendant in 18k gold on a 18inch chain with matching earrings set. "Oh, Mommy, they're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them," Inez said with a smile as placed a kiss on her daughter forehead before helping her put on the necklace while her daughter put in the earrings.

Finally after another hour, the last and final photos were going to be taken with interviews to follow. Gabriella dressed in a beautiful and simple Issa strapless silk-jersey dress with asymmetric ruching at the waist, a bandeau neckline, boned bodice, and fitted waist that fell mid-thigh; a pair of black 'Vamp' four-and-half-inch Jimmy Choo strappy high heels on her feet, a black Vanessa Bruno Athe cropped cardigan with a black silk waist tie, her T necklace and Diamonds by the Yard earrings and bracelet with her long, luscious curls and smokey eye makeup; and Troy dressed in a the black Calvin Kline tux but with a black vest and a white tie with his East High basketball championship ring and his 2009-2010 Lakers Basketball World Champions ring on his middle fingers, and his Rolex watch; were both ready to get the last round of photos done so they could go on to interviews and then go home for the day.

"Okay, where are my shoes at?" Troy asked looking all over the place for his dress shoes.

Gabriella, Lucille, and Sharpay all smirked at each other while behind Troy his dad and Greg tried to hold their snickering for they knew what was coming when each girl approached the basketball stud.

"Troy, my darling fiancé," Gabriella started as she hugged him around the waist and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"My darling baby," Lucille replied with one of her warmest motherly smiles.

"Superstar," Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Alright, I don't like this! What's up? Are you three high?"

All of the girls rolled their eyes before Sharpay said, "Now, for these last pictures we're going to let you were your favorite black and white CONVERSE's."

"Why do I sense a but coming?" Troy asked.

"Because there is one coming," Jack told his son, him and Greg still trying to hold their snickers.

"But there's a catch," Gabriella went on.

"Which is?"

"You have to wear dress shoes during the wedding, and then during the reception you can slip into CONVERSE's if you please," Lucille finished up the bargain.

"Done," Troy said without a second thought.

"You sure because there are no take backs?" Sharpay warned him.

"I don't even have to think about it," Troy told them, "If wearing them now and then wearing the dress shoes during the ceremony and the pictures that follow means I can wear my CONVERSE's during the reception, then you got yourself an automatic deal."

"Perfect," the three females said and high fived each other as Troy slipped his favorite shoes, besides his VANS, onto his feet with a happy sigh causing the girls to roll their eyes and finally Jack and Greg to laugh.

"Thanks for the interview, it was such a pleasure to meet America's Love Story," Robin Roberts thanked the couple as the cameras turned off, ending the filming of their first post-engagement interview together that was all about them and their engagement and their courtship.

"It was no problem," Troy told Robin as he shook her hand with a smile before loosening the tie that was still around his neck.

"It was nice to meet you too," Gabriella replied as she hugged the interviewer with a smile, "We're glad it was you that interviewed us."

"Again, it was a pleasure," she reassured America's Sweetheart as they along with Troy all posed for a picture so Gabriella and whoever else could post the picture to their twitter which is exactly what Gabriella did once they were safely back in the limo with their parents:

_TroyAlexBolton14 & I just finished fab photo-op w/ famous Nigel Barker off ANTM such a fab guy! Then had a fab interview w/ RobinRoberts!_

Once the picture and tweet was posted she quickly posted a couple more before going "offline" of it for a little bit:

_Check out our post-engagement interview w/ RobinRoberts Sun. May 2nd 2010. I think you'll gonna enjoy it(:_

_Now in the limo w/ the rents & TroyAlexBolton14 & going to dinner seeing as we worked right throu lunch :( #offline_

_**TROYELLA*FOREVER**_

**(Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez's House)**

"Oh, bed, sweet bed, how much I've missed you!" Gabriella said with a happy and tired sigh as she fell face first onto her and Troy's bed.

"I second that," Troy said as he too fell, back first, onto their heaven at the moment.

"I don't even think I have the energy to change out of my clothes and get round for bed," she told him softly as she moved to put her head on his shoulder and her legs over his waist and her arm around his neck.

"Me neither," he replied softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her waist, and before they both knew it they were sound asleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoy that and I hope you all can forgive me for not updating sooner, but I've been sick and also working on some new stories for various categories. BTW, check out America's Love Story via my website to check out new wedding updates for Troyella. **_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**J*L*A**_

"_Going to bed to finish my dream about the pink unicorn chasing the 5 purple dancing monkeys, NIGHT!"_

**~Jessica L. Ayers – at this very moment and that was my actual dream, lmao**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Started: July 3, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 15, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and the main reason why they attended all those red-carpet events. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 25-**_

**(April 2010 – Los Angeles, California: Troy & Gabriella's House)**

_Bright & fab day here in sunny Cali(: Gettin breakfast, shower & then goin 2 bus. meetings. I'll tell u more when I find out & decide more._

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes when once her tweet was posted and the tweets from others and herself were refreshed that Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay updated their twitter's with along the same lines as she did:

_Morning(: Ready 2g2 business meetings w/ GabiMarieMontez14, SharAnnEvans, & RyanJoshuaEvans. Such a bright day, perfect for smiles(:_

_Its the fab. Shar sharin' w/ u all my plans 4 the day w/ RyanJoshuaEvans GabiMarieMontez14 & KMNComposerinLife ~ business meetings so fun_

_Hey Dudes & Dudettes! How u all doin? Doin great just got up 2g2 business meetings w/ SharAnneEvans KMNComposerinLife & GabiMarieMontez14_

Gabriella smiled and quickly replied back to each tweet:

**SharAnneEvans:** _Its ur equally fab. God-sister. So excited to see you soon. Ilysfm_

**RyanJoshuaEvans:** _Ry-Ry I love you & will see you soon. Can't wait for today, God only knows what today will bring_

**KMNComposerinLife:** _Kels, love you and I'll see you soon. God only knows what these meetings are about, hehe;)_

"Alright, Ms. Montez, get off your twitter and start getting ready," her fiancé told her, "Your limo will be here in thirty minutes so get a move on it, I want you gone before I leave for practice."

"Oh I see how it is," she told him, "You don't love me no more."

"Gabriella, you know that's not it," Troy told her.

"Whatever," she replied as she walked into her closet and over to the business section of her clothes. Finding an outfit, she then chose the shoes and accessories before walking out and heading into the bathroom to change into them.

Once changed into an adorable and simple, yet sophisticated black dress with an elegant U-shape neckline and tank like straps, she slipped into a pair of simple, black, patent leather, slingback, open toe, four-and-half-inch, Christian Louboutin high heels; and into a cream colored HCO button-up front, long-sleeve sweater.

"You would break out the little black dress," her fiance told her as he watched her put her sterling silver hoop earrings in her ears, the T necklace around her neck, her engagement ring back on her left hand finger, and a white banded Chanel watch on her left wrist.

Gabriella just turned her head and winked at him with a smirk before making sure her makeup was perfect and natural before walking out of the bathroom and bedroom, grabbing her favorite tote as she walked out of the room and down the stiars.

"What you not gonna talk to me?" He asked her with crossed arms as she kissed her babies goodbye.

"Of course I am," she told him, "but the limo's here so I've gotta go. I was cutting it short when I took an extremely long shower."

"And you didn't wake up when I told you you should," he pointed out as she slipped her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Oh shush you," she told him before walking towards the front door. Opening the door, she blew him a kiss before walking out and to the limo, getting in with an, "I love you."

Knowing the she wouldn't hear him, he took his iPhone from his Lakers bag and texted her it before he too left the house for basketball practice.

* * *

(Los Angeles, California: Columbia Studios)

"Morning, Inez, Morning Momma," Sharpay said greeting Gabriella's mom and her and Ryan's mom as they entered Columbia Studios in downtown Hollywood with Starbucks in their hands, one for them and one for their mom's.

"Thanks," the mom's, who were going to be their lawyers as well as Ryan's and Kelsi's lawyers, replied with a smile before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Welcome," the two girls replied as they nursed their caffeinated beverage.

"Mrs. Montez, Mrs. Evans? They're ready for you all now," the receptionist, Julie, told the group of females and one male.

"You guys ready?" Derby asked them with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah," the group all agreed together before they followed the moms into the conference room Julie had led them too.

**ANFF2*ANFF2**

"…so, what it comes down to that after we heard you three, Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella, sing at the Christmas in Washington concert and then after learning that Kelsi composed music that you three and Troy Bolton sung in your school musicals, it's in our best interest, and yours, that we see if you would like to make it a full time profession?" The Chairman of Columbia/Epic Label Group, Rob Stringer, asked the four young adults.

"Are you serious?" They all asked together, their jaws dropping to the floor and their eyes going really wide.

"Yes, we are," the co-chairman, Rick Rubin, answered with a smile.

"So what do you say, would you like to be a part of the Columbia/Epic Label Group family and join Beyonce, Celine Dion, Miranda Lambert, Jessica Simpson, Big Time Rush, Mariah Carey, and so many more?" The Music Executive, Steve Barnett, asked them with a wide smile.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**I know, I know, I know this was an extremely short one but this is just a filler for what is to come. What do you all think? Please review.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jess(:**_

**TRIVIA:** What do you think is going to happen? Will they all do it or only some or none do it?

"_Let the path be open to talent."_

**~ Napoleon Bonaparte**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Started: July 17, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: July 17, 2011**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, all I gotta say is if I was naming these chapters, this one would be "Words of Wisdom from a Missed, Wise, & Most Trusted Soul"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (8*30*11) -** This one I actually enjoyed writing and I think (and hope) that you guys will enjoy this because I sure did and when I write something and enjoy it, I hope and pray that others do too so please *don't forget to review* I love all of my dearest and faithful (and patient :) readers and reviewers...my friends, my family? God Bless you! *BTW, school started yesterday and I'm doing volleyball again (if it's not too late, been out because I've been in and out of the hospital for my asthma) so things are going to be a lot hectic for me especially because it's my ~ SeNiOr YeAr~ Woot, woot, but I hope that you'll understand.* Just remember I'm still alive and writing, okay? Okay, **I love you** guys and miss your reviews so I'll let you read the story now. Ready, set, go! (:)

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 26-**_

**(April 2010 – Albuquerque, New Mexico)**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your American Airlines captain speaking and I'm asking that you all please put your seatbelts on and your tables and seats in their upright position. We'll be arriving in Albuquerque, New Mexico in fourteen minutes. Thank you."_

In first class the two girls, who had quickly packed a couple of suitcases and bought a couple of first class tickets back to their roots, sat up in their seats and quickly did as they were told. Lacing their hands together, the two brown eyed females laced their fingers together, both having a fear of flying even though they should be used to it.

Once the plane landed at Albuquerque International Airport, the first class passengers were allowed to get off first, so the four-some grabbed their carry on's and walked into the airport knowing their luggage would be taken care of.

"Taxi," the one female exclaimed while the other ethnicity girl showed a little leg like Carrie Bradshaw-Preston in _Sex and the City 2_.

"Where to?" The driver asked the girls while behind the cab they were the suitcases were put in another taxi.

"East High School," the two girls replied instantly, their hands still laced as the darker haired girl rested her head on the lighter head girl's shoulder and the lighter haired female laid her head on top the messy hair.

Thirty-minutes later the yellow taxi pulled up in front of their high school while the other cab took the suitcases to their place of residence for their stay in New Mexico.

"Home sweet home," the brunette one whispered with a smile as they glance around the courtyard that held so, so, _so_ many high school memories at just the fountain, parking lot, and Weeping Willow tree alone.

"The place where one now famous person said 'Once a Wildcat, always a wildcat.'," the other female replied with a smile before they looped arms and walked up the stairs and up more stair until they reached the red, white, and gold lobby.

**HAVE*FAITH*IN*ZANESSA**

"Wow, its so…" one started.

"quiet," the other finished as they entered the surprisingly empty theater.

Smiling, they both ran down the ramp and up the stairs until they were center stage and looking out into the empty red seats of the auditorium.

_God, I've missed this_, they both thought at the same time while they both walked around on the stage and backstage, wanting to see if anything drastic had changed while they've been graduated.

"I knew I'd find you girls here," a middle-aged teacher with a pair of glasses on, her white hair up in a bun, and her clothes that hung loosely with dramatic colors and a mixed kind of style with her slight heels said with a bright smile as she walked down the theater's ramp. "When I got a call from Mr. Matsui saying that my two star pupils had returned to East High, I just sat in shock. And then I got to wondering, what in the world would you two be back here for so, Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans, which one of you two would like to enlighten me? But first I must know, does anyone know you're here because I spotted no Secret Service Agents or Mr. Baylor or Bolton with you?"

"No one knows where here, Ms. D," Gabriella softly replied as the two girls smiled at their favorite teacher who had taught them so much about the arts and about life itself.

"What in the world? Girls, why would you just disappear? You're not in trouble are you?"

"No, ma'am," Sharpay replied, "Well, not in that way, in another way yes."

"And we were hoping that coming back here and talking with you would help us," Gabriella explained further as the two girls sat on the edge of the stage with their legs dangling while Ms. Darbus stood in front of them. her arms casually crossed against her chest.

"I'll try my best to help you both, but I first need to know what it is your having trouble with, dears?" She asked them curiously.

Gabriella and Sharpay glanced at each other before the later sighed and explained to Ms. Darbus their dilemma, "A couple of weeks ago, Ryan, Kelsi, Gabriella, and I were approached by Columbia Records with recording contracts for Ryan, Gabriella and myself, and a composing contract with Kelsi…"

"Congratulations," she told them with a smile, encouraging the blonde to go on.

"Thank you," Gabriella replied quietly with a smile, for both her and her best friend. She then picked up where Sharpay had left off, "And they went on and on about all sorts of things and how they saw us sing at the Christmas in Washington Concert and everything, and they even asked us if we ever considered singing professionally, and I mean who hasn't? I know a couple of times I found myself wondering about it in high school, especially when I was up on this stage."

"I did too, almost all the time, actually," Sharpay added.

"So what's the problem?" The drama teacher asked them, encouraging them to voice their problems or was it their fears, maybe it was both?

"For Kelsi and Ryan it was no problem," Sharpay replied, avoiding the problems she and Gabriella had, "Kelsi signed on after going over the contract with Gabriella's mom who was representing her and Gabriella, while my mom represented my brother and I. Ryan, well Ryan's actually in a meeting with the Los Angeles Angels's Baseball team owners, manager, and general manager so after today he'll have to decide between playing professional baseball in the MLB or being a famous singer, dancer, actor. And in the end, he'll make the best decision for him with no imput from anyone else because he's always been known to follow his heart and head, especially when they agree."

"He was like that in high school too," Ms. Darbus told the girls as she sat down in a front row theater seat, "and all of this is very nice to know, and I'm pleased that your sharing it with me, but I had originally asked _you_ 'what is your problem with becoming a singer?'"

"What makes you think we have a problem with it?" Gabriella asked, trying to keep the topic away for a little bit still.

Ms. Darbus just moved her glasses away from her eyes to give the girls a pointed look before she slid them back up her nose and began to encourage them to talk about it by telling them, what she thinks the problem is, "Let's see, your problems can't be that you wouldn't be able to stand the paparazzi or the fame or rumors and criticism, because well you've already got that because it's the price you pay if your father's are the President and the Vice President of the United States. Plus, Gabriella has a famous boyfriend who's always hounded by the paparazzi therefore means she is too.

It can't be not having what it takes to make it in Hollywood because let's face it, you were told time and time again by me and many others during live audience performances that you girls do have what it takes. You were even offered Juilliard full ride scholarships.

It also can't be that you're afraid you're going to forget your friends or lose your friendships because the friendship of your ten is an inseparable bond that can't be broken, and you don't have it in your hearts to forget your friends because besides your family's and significant others, your life revolves around them because they're rooted in everything you do. And besides, your parents, Ryan, Troy, Zeke, and myself, they're your biggest fans.

It's also not losing track of who you are because you've been in the lime light long enough to know that you won't lose that person because the person can never be lost for it's set in stone and no matter how many times and how hard you try to change or even lose your self whether it be purposely or accidently, you can't because you'll always come back to that person, maybe not right away but eventually.

It can't be being afraid of the gossip that these…gruesome magazines will come up with just to sell copies because let's face it, even I knew in high school you two had your fair share of gossip, even more than your fair share therefore you two know how to handle it to beyond perfection.

Disappointment can't be it and neither can pressure, so what's left is your fear and your inability to be confident that you can succeed in the profession? Am I correct?"

"Correct," the two said with smiles, no shock in their voice because their teacher knew them well enough to know what was truly bothering them without them having to tell her which is why they came to her in the first place.

"You fear that you will not be liked or loved, but your main fear is the fear itself about making the climb and taking the jump, afraid that no one will catch you. Correct?"

"Mhm," the two replied again.

"Girls, every day, you'll have opportunites to take chances and to work outside your safety net. Sure, it's a lot easier to stay in your comfort zone…in my case, teaching and quoting Shakespeare…but sometimes you have to take risks. When the risks pay off, that's when you reap the biggest rewards.

The stage can be a wonderful partner in the process of self-discovery. You both seemed really comfortable up there in high school, there were times where I wondered if I could ever get you off the stage."

Both girls smiled at their favorite teacher who remained seated with a smile of wisdom on her face while the room seemed to be flooded with memories upon memories of their times in the theatre, a place where the two girls practically lived in high school.

"What a life in the theater has taught me is to trusts one's instincts and that takes courage. A quality you two don't seem to lack," she told them before she gave them an experiment to try seeing what time it was, "So this is what I'm going to have you girls do. You're going to do: I still have the CD that you girls had to make for a class where you had to write your own song, so your going to put it in the CD player backstage, take off the lyrics which I assume you girls have memorized for life, and sing it. After I want you two to tell me what you feel, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both replied as they got up and walked backstage to the CD player and found their CD, surprised to find it in Ms. Darbus' special collection of CD's. Popping the silver disc in the high tech sound system, the two girls took off their sweaters and took the microphones.

Turning on the microphones, they listened as the upbeat music started up as they took center stage.

Getting an encouraging smile from their teacher they began the song:

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

With Gabriella and Ms. Darbus giving her an encouraging smile, Sharpay began the song:

_**You come from here**_

_**I come from there**_

Gabriella smiled and she too began to sing her part:

_**You rock out in your room**_

_**I rock a world premiere**_

Smiling, the two girls sang together in perfect harmony:

_**We're more alike than**_

_**Anybody could ever tell**_

_**(ever tell)**_

Gabriella smiled and giggled at the next part:

_**Friday we're cool**_

_**Monday we're freaks**_

Sharpay giggled at the 'Monday' long before she began to sing:

_**Sometimes we rule**_

_**Sometimes we can't even speak**_

Rocking out, they continued to sing together:

_**But we can get up and **_

_**Let loose and LOL (lol)**_

The blonde took over again:

_**It may seem cliché**_

_**For me to wanna say**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**(that you're not alone)**_

Smiling, Gabriella picked right up on quae:

_**And you can call me uncool**_

_**But it's a simple fact**_

_**I got your back**_

_**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

Smiling, they spun each other as they did the chorus together in perfect harmony:

'_**Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me the perfect team**_

_**Chasing down the dream**_

_**We're one and the same**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

Gabriella skipped to one end of the stage in her Jimmy Choo's and pointed out into the audience that consisted of no one, at least not from what the two singers could see though Ms. Darbus knew differently:

_**I'm kind of like you**_

_**You kind of like me**_

_**The blonde smiled and took over again:**_

_**We in the same song**_

_**And a different key**_

Smiling, the two best friends bumped their hips together as they sang together:

_**It's got a rhythm**_

_**Then you and me**_

_**Can get along**_

_**(get along)**_

America's Sparkle picked up the song:

_**It may seem cliché**_

_**For me to wanna say**_

_**That you're not alone**_

America's Sweetheart picked up after Sharpay stopped:

_**And you can call me uncool**_

_**But it's a simple fact**_

_**I still got your back**_

Lacing their fingers together they skipped to center stage in the back and then up front:

'_**Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me the perfect team**_

_**Shaking up the scene**_

_**We're one and the same**_

'_**Cause we're on and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**We're so good momentary**_

'_**cause we're one**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

'_**cause we're one**_

_**Anything but ordinary**_

_**You and me the perfect team**_

_**Chasing down the dream**_

_**Oh, you and me the perfect team**_

_**Shaking up the scene**_

_**One and the same**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

The ended the song back to back with their microphones held in the hand that's arm was facing the crowd and a wink towards Ms. Darbus…and a whole loudly clapping and whistling auditorium of what seemed to be Ms. Darbus' next class.

"Sharpay, Gabriella, courage is not the absence of fear. Rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all. From now on, you'll be traveling the road between who you think you are and who you can be. The key is to allow yourself to make the journey," Ms. Darbus told them softly with tears in her eyes as she came up to the two girls and stood between them, cupping their soft and gentle cheeks, and placing a kiss on one of their cheeks and pulling them into a tight hug, she wished them a silent "_**good luck**_".

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you guys like that one. Please, oh please, do let me know what you think about it, okay?**_

_**Author's Note 8*30*11 -**_ So I really loved this chapter as I told you before and I'm hoping that you loved it or at the very least liked it. Did you guys like the surprise? I figured who better to help the girls than Ms. Darbus and I felt sad because I haven't really mentioned her or talked about her in any of my stories and it's time she plays a very important role in the girls life...not only in this chapter but in more to come (hint*hint*wink*wink) AND I think my favorite part is Ms. Darbus having the last words in the chapter. I actually kinda, maybe hope that this inspires some if your going through a rough patch I know it did for me about Senior Year even though today will only be my second day as a senior.

_**GUEST STARRING -**_

_**ALYSON REED**_

_**as**_

_**(the beloved) Ms. Darbus**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jess(:**_

"_The worst thing one can do is not to try, to be aware of what one wants and not give in to it, to spend years in silent hurt wondering if something could have materialized - never knowing." _

**~ Jim Rohn**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Started: July 21, 2011**_

_**Chapter Started: July 29, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is. Chapter twenty-six and the drama is gonna start happening now, or is it? Hmm…

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 27-**_

_**(April 2010. – Los Angeles, California)**_

"Well, I thank you girls for a lovely breakfast this morning," David thanked the brunette and blonde as they walked out of the Beverly Wilshire where David was staying and towards the lobby.

"It was our pleasure," Sharpay replied with a smile. The blonde haired female dressed in a pair of dark wash short 'Midi' shorts with a white braided belt through the belt loops, a black spaghetti strap 'Shelf' cami underneath an off-the-shoulder pale pink 'Dolman' soft-ribbed and flat-knit cotton sweater that had a subtly oversized fit, boat neck with v-inset, three-quarter dolman sleeves, rolled-up cuffs with button tabs, and a ribbed neck and hem. Topping off her outfit was a pair of bright pink peep toe wedges, a silver drop down padlock heart pendant, clear crystal drop earrings, a silver heart ring, a white wraparound watch, smokey eye makeup, curly hair cascading over her shoulders, and her LV tote over her shoulder.

"Thanks for having breakfast with us," Gabriella, dressed in a white and blue stripped sweetheart neckline strapless dress with a white jeweled belt around the waist showing off her perfect hour glass figure, paired with the dress was a white 'Brooks Beach' long sleeve tie in the front sweater, and a pair of navy 'Clue' patent-leather five-inch slingback high heels. Her hair was curled in her natural wavy locks and her makeup was smokey.

"How could I turn down a beautiful breakfast date with two beautiful young ladies?" David asked them with a charming smile.

"Well, ya can't!" Sharpay replied causing them all to laugh as they approached their fiancé's.

"Especially since the word of our engagement and it being so close to the wedding," Gabriella added as she gazed down at her engagement ring and then gazing into her fiance's eyes.

"Ah, yes, yours and Mr. Bolton's wedding," David replied , "I've been meaning to tell you that Ms. Darbus' invite was received and she's checked off as RSVP'ed therefore closer to the wedding I'll send all of the stuff she'll need."

"Alright, thanks," Gabriella replied as she and Sharpay caught each other's eyes and smiled at the thought of their favorite teacher, who would always hold a spot near and dear in their hearts, especially because of their recent trip to see her and ask for her guidance.

"So what are you four up too before we meet again for our appointment at CUT with Wolfgang Puck?" David asked the group.

"We're going grocery shopping and then to other various stores because we need a few things," Sharpay replied.

"I never took you for grocery shopping," David told Troy because he knew Zeke loved to cook therefore he loved to go grocery shopping, especially with Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Oh, I kinda don't but seeing as two people who were remain nameless," Troy said shooting the two guilty parties a quick glare, "seem to get into trouble and scare everyone half to death by flying back home without warning or protection, with no word for a week, then you have to keep an eye on them which is why…"

"We're on fiancé probation…" the two girls mumbled with their arms crossed over their chests and pouts on their faces.

"Don't forget daddy probation too," Zeke told them with a smile.

"Shut up," they both told him before the stomped out of the lobby together.

"Are you sure you wanna marry them?" David joked with them.

"It could be worse," Zeke replied with as they laughed.

"We could be marrying somebody exactly like Chad," Troy said and when David saw the two's faces he burst out into laughter as they then shuddered and promised to never think of marrying Chad again.

* * *

**(Wal-mart)**

"Wally world!" Gabriella and Sharpay squealed together before they laughed right along with their men. Once their totes were in the carts, on the seat, Gabriella started pushing the cart only with Troy putting both hands on the outsider of her hands on the cart, and walking behind her, helping her push the cart.

"You know I can do this on my own, right?" She asked him, looking up at him as they headed for the produce isle.

"Of course I do," he told her with a cheeky smile before laughing as she ducked under his arms and went to grab stuff for fresh salad.

"Zeke?" Troy heard his beautiful girl call out to one of his best friends.

"Yes, Rie?" Zeke said pushing his and Sharpay's shopping cart towards where the Filipina stood.

"What's the rule about onions again?" The brunette asked him as she gazed at the onions with a big one and small one in her hands.

"When buying onions, choose the ones that are heavy for their size with dry, papery skins, and that show no signs of spotting or moistness. Avoid onions that are soft or sprouting. They should have absolutely no smell once so ever."

"And the young ones are the sweeter ones right?" She asked him.

"Yes, and the old ones?" He asked her, seeing if she remembered.

But it wasn't Gabriella that answered, but the blonde, "the older ones are more..spicy in taste."

"Very good," he told the two girls, who high fived each other while Troy approached them chuckling a little bit.

Gabriella winked at Zeke as she put a bag of small, young ones and bag of large, old ones into her and Troy's shopping cart before heading to get more stuff for her salad.

"You sure have them trained don't you?" Troy said as he and Zeke eyed the two girls where they were inspecting head of lettuce, cucumbers, and green peppers.

"Nah, they're just know when to pick up a few things, from an expert," he told the NBA player with a smirk.

"An expert huh?" Troy asked him, returning the smirk.

"Yep," Zeke replied as the girls returned with their chosen produce.

"Do you need anything Zekey?"

"Yeah, but I'll get it," Zeke told her, letting her take the cart as he walked off to get some other stuff as did Gabriella.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked the blonde.

"Troy?"

"Hi."

"Hola."

"Sup?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Ditto," he replied causing them both to laugh and their significant others to look at them weird as they lead the two laughing hyenas to the fruit section.

"Babe?" Gabriella called out to her fiancé.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get a bag of grapefruit while Sharpay and I circle back over to the veggies real quick to get some corn-on-the-cob?"

"Sure, but Gabriella Marie Montez…" Troy started pointing a finger at her, warningly.

"I know, I know," Gabriella replied with a small pout as she and Sharpay strutted off in their designer heels to get what they wanted.

"Those two," Zeke said with a shake of his head as he also grabbed a bag of California Grapefruits.

"I know," Troy replied as he put into the cart a carton on strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, apricots and apples. He then picked up a nice pineapple, and a little bit of watermelon. "Gotta love California and the weather it brings because if not I'd have one grumpy girl in the morning for not having her favorite berries with just about everything she eats in the morning.

Zeke laughed at Troy's comment as he put a mixed bag of lemons and limes into his cart, as did Troy, before he grabbed some apricots, a thing of green grapes, a nice watermelon, and some cantaloupe into the shopping cart.

"That's one thing Brie will not eat," Troy told his friend, pointing at the rounded fruit and then seeing Zeke pick up another, yet different, rounded fruit and putting it into the cart he added, "Or that."

"She doesn't like melons or cantaloupe?" He asked him as they heard their girls approaching thanks to their giggling.

"Nope," the pro-basketball player replied before smiling at his girl and kissing the top of her head as she bent over to put the bag of corn-in-the-cob in the cart.

"What's next?" Sharpay asked.

"Meat," the brunette and baker/chef replied causing the blonde and the chestnut haired two to raise an eyebrow at their at the moment, mind reading skills.

Troy and Sharpay watched as the two quickly went straight for the meat each needed – Gabriella with T-bone steaks, sirloin tips, chicken breasts, chicken legs, chicken patties, pork chops, ribs, beef used for beef stew, pork tenderloin, and fish sticks; Zeke with various kinds of steaks, sirloin tips, chicken breasts, pork chops, ribs, hamburger, hot dogs, shrimp, and various kinds of fish.

"Did ya get enough?" Sharpay asked her fiancé as they went towards the dairy section.

"I think," Zeke replied with a smile before kissing her cheek.

"I'll go get the milk, butter, and eggs," Sharpay replied before turning to her best friend, "Need anything, Brie-Ella?"

"I'll go with ya," the brunette replied as she headed with Sharpay over to what the needed only to come back moments later with Philadelphia cream cheese, whole milk, brown and white eggs, and Country Crock butter.

"We need pop while we're over here," Gabriella told her fiancé and together they headed to get a case of Mt. Dew, Pepsi, Sprite, and then some Gatorade, and a case of bottled Aquafina water.

"Anything else?" Troy asked her.

"Nope," Gabriella said after going through the mental shopping list in her in head.

"Alright then, let's go to our next destination," he told her and together they headed towards the more of the food isles, all the while trying to locate the two they had lost.

"You still coming to ours tonight to have dinner with us?" Zeke asked the group as they both pulled into Sheetz for gas.

"As far as I know we are," Troy replied as he leaned against his car, letting it fill up with gas.

"Yeah , we are," Gabriella replied through her rolled down window as she continued to text on her phone.

"Brie-Ella!" Sharpay's giggle came from inside Zeke's car.

"Let me guess, you two are texting each other?" Troy asked his fiancé, even though it was obvious.

"Why don't you two lazy bums get out of the car and talk while we're doing this?" Zeke told the two girls.

"Or better yet, you pump the gas and we'll sit in the cars," Troy added.

"Ha-ha…" Gabriella started.

"Hardy, ha-ha," Sharpay finished.

"You're so funny," they summed up together, even though they wouldn't have a problem about pumping gas, it was just they were in brand new outfits that they had bought in New Mexico when they went shopping at the mall with Ms. Darbus.

"We weren't trying to be," Zeke told them as Troy rolled his eyes causing them both to try to not laugh while the girls just went back to texting.

"Huh?" They asked them.

"Nothing," the two males replied with a shake of their head.

"So, I'll see you at our house at say seven-ish?"Zeke asked him as the gas pump started to stop.

"Yesss, unless this one makes us late," Troy said pointing to Gabriella with his thumb as he got back into the driver's seat only to have her punch his arm, "Ow!"

"I heard that," she told him with a glare.

"Well obviously," he mumbled as he put the car in drive and started to pull out of Sheetz with Zeke's car right behind him.

"Do you wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" The brunette asked him.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would," she replied truthfully.

* * *

**(Beverly Wilshire Hotel – CUT)**

"How'd shopping go?" David asked the four as they sat down at the table for Troy's and Gabriella's appointment with Wolfgang Puck hoping that he would be okay to be flown out to Hawaii and be their chef for the rehearsal and reception dinners.

"Perfect, we got everything we needed," Gabriella replied after pecking David on the cheek.

"And then some," Sharpay replied taking the other seat opposite David while Zeke took the other seat on the other side of her, and Troy took the one on the other side of Gabriella, so it went Gabriella, David, Sharpay, Zeke, and Troy.

"Well, that's good," David told them before he spotted the superstar chef. Standing up he greeted the chef and then introduced everyone, "Chef Wolfgang Puck this is Sharpay Evans, her fiancé Zeke Baylor, and this is the happy couple wanting your exception skills for their wedding, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you all, especially you two," Wolfgang replied, shaking all of their hands and placing kisses on Gabriella's and Sharpay's cheeks before he sat down at the empty seat at the table. "David, has been kind enough to fill me in on the wedding and the details, and the look your going for so today I've prepared different a two course meals, as asked, and they can be switched around so if you like one and not the other you can replace it. Alright?"

"Mhm," Gabriella replied and then looking at Troy who nodded, she asked, "Mr. Puck I do have a question, actually it's more of a request?"

"Please Ms. Montez, call me Wolfgang," the chef replied with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Then if I get the pleasure of calling you Wolfgang, you can call me Gabriella and Troy, Troy," Gabriella replied with a smile, "We were wondering if for the rehearsal and up until the wedding if Zeke could help you in the kitchen."

"Yeah, Zeke over here is simply amazing in the kitchen with both baking and cooking," Troy backed his fiancé up.

"I don't see why not," Wolfgang replied after thinking about it. Turning to Zeke he said with a smile, "Welcome to my kitchen staff, Mr. Baylor."

"Whoa," was all Zeke could say before turning to two of his best friends and saying, "Guys, are you sure. I mean this is your wedding day, I don't wanna mess anything up."

"Zeke, Dude, we trust you," Troy told him.

"Yeah, plus I was kinda hoping possibly that I could get some of your crème Brule during the rehearsal and before the wedding," Gabriella replied with a cheeky smile, "So to me technically this isn't a total selfless act."

"I'll make the crème Brule if Wolfgang allows it and then I'll give you one during the rehearsal but before the wedding I don't think so," Zeke told her.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked with a pout.

"Does that mean I get it?" Sharpay asked with a hopeful smile and a gleam in her eye while her best friend just glared at her.

"No," Zeke told his fiancé who then in return pouted as he told Gabriella, "Because we do not need you on a sugar high or whatever during the ceremony or before, especially since knowing you, you'll have your Starbucks and then a milkshake or something sweet like that."

"Zekee," both girls whined and seeing his look they sighed and said, "Fineeeee."

"Good girls," Zeke told them while the other three at the table just laughed at the display.

"So the first meal has a Caser salad as an appetizer and for the main course is Hawaiian ham which is just ham cooked in brown sugar with chucks of pineapple with a sprinkle of a brown sugar and regular sugar mixture. Served with the main course is your choice of four sides: glazed carrots, a baked potato, corn, or broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots covered in Velveeta cheese."

"Now, the guests can chose to get two sides or just one or even all of them correct?" David asked Wolfgang as they tried the food.

"Correct," the chef replied and smiled at all the sounds the group was making, telling him that the food was a success. After getting their opinions on the first set of dishes, he moved onto the second set, "This second on has a pineapple sauce where you can dip your ham rolled in bread into for an appetizer. For the main course, it's pork tenderloin with a slight taste of coconut added to it and for the sides you have a choice of: a baked potato, broccoli, cauliflower, pineapple sauce, or mashed potatoes."

"I love, love the pineapple sauce," Gabriella told the chef and her fiancé and Sharpay agreed with her.

"I love the not only the sauce but the pork tenderloin," Zeke replied.

"I love the appetizer," David added as their plates were cleared.

"The third meal I have has a grilled cheese with ham stuck in the middle with melted cheese over it, and for the main course I have a coconut glazed chicken breast with the side choices of: the pineapple sauce, mashed potatoes, corn, and peas."

"Oh my lanta, it's official I love the chicken!" Sharpay told the chef and the rest had to agree.

"Now, I don't know which one I love more the chicken or the ham?" Gabriella said with a slight pout.

"I like 'em both," Troy replied.

"Remember, you're picking two different meals because you wanted variety," David reminded them, telling them that they could have both the chicken and the ham.

Soon later after the fifth option was presented, the pro-athlete and his fiancé had to choose the two meals that the guests could choose from at their wedding reception to eat.

"Thank you so much for doing this Wolfgang," Troy thanked the chef as they ended their meeting.

"It's truly an honor to be catering to America's own Royal Couple," he said with a smile and a wink as he hugged Gabriella. Turning to Zeke, he asked, "Would you like to stay for a few minutes Mr. Baylor, I would like to discuss a few things with you?"

"Is it okay if Sharpay stays?" The African American asked.

"Of course," the chef replied before bidding the other engaged couple and the wedding planner goodbye.

* * *

**(Troyella's L.A. Home)**

"How was dinner at Zeke's and Sharpay's?" The President of the Unite States asked his daughter as they talked and saw each other through Skype.

"Fantastic, Zeke always makes the most delicious meals that please all of our food preferences," America's Sweetheart replied as she lay in bed with her lap top on her lap while Troy was in the shower.

At the country's capital, the President of the United States and the First Lady, sitting up on their bed all dressed and ready for bed, smiled as their daughter went about telling them stuff as if she was right in their room on their, dressed in her Sleeping Beauty pajamas telling them how her day at primary school was.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you all enjoyed it…I'm not sure yet if I do or not. Hm…**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Jess(: **_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Started: July 29, 2011**_

_**Chapter Finished: October 14, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one that I'm going to start while listening to "Grease" and fighting the sleepiness I feel. Love you guys.

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**_

_**-Chapter 28-**_

**(Los Angeles, California: Troy & Gabriella's Home)**

"Hey girls," Gabriella greeted all the girls as she opened up the front door for them to come in and in the came dressed in their pajamas like Gabriella. Sharpay was in a leopard print with pink polka dot pajama pants from Victoria's Secret's PINK, a long sleeve hot pink shirt from PINK, and a white Aéropostale athletic full-zip up hoodie. The blonde also had a pink with black polka dot duffle bag from PINK over her shoulder along with her favorite LV tote, a pair of cheetah print sunglasses over her eyes, her hair up in a ponytail, and cream colored UGG slippers on her feet while the only jewelry she had on was her engagement ring.

Taylor was dressed in a purple shirt and black legging pajama set from PINK with a pair of UGG slippers, a purple pullover Aeropostale hoodie, black cheetah sunglasses, her favorite purple accented cheetah print Fendi bag, and the same duffle bag as Sharpay over her shoulder except in purple and black.

Kelsi was in a pair of yellow sweats from rue21, a pair of black UGG slippers, a black zebra print baggy shirt from rue21 under her green zip-up Aeropostale hoodie, the same duffle bag as the others girls except in grey with black 'LOVE PINK' writing on the sides of it, a pair of cheetah print Marc Jacobs sunglasses, and her favorite Marc Jacobs tote.

Martha was dressed in the same sleep shirt as Kelsi, a pair of black sweats from rue21, a pair of black UGG slippers, her favorite black Burberry handbag, a pair of black Marc Jacobs sunglasses, an orange Aeropostale hoodie, and the same duffle bag as the other girls except in black with 'LOVE PINK' in cheetah print writing on the sides.

All three girls had their hair up in ponytails as did Gabriella who was dressed in a bright blue PINK pajama shorts that had 'YES PLEASE' on the front right thigh and 'LOVE PINK' across the butt, the shorts were paired with her favorite black UGG slippers, and a white 'I LOVE VICTORIA'S SECRET' sleep tank top under a PINK sleep hoodie.

"Morning," the other girls replied back, in the same tired tone as Gabriella.

"Come on in and set your bags done in the living room," America's Sweetheart told them as she shut the door with a yawn.

"Thanks, Brie-Ella, thanks," Sharpay told her best friend after she too yawned.

"Yeah, you're a jinx," Taylor agreed with Sharpay, after she too yawned as did Martha and Kelsi.

"Welcome," Gabriella replied back with a smile as she plopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe we're up this early," Sharpay mumbled as she sat down by Gabriella and cuddled into her best friend.

"Dude, it's like one in the afternoon," Kelsi told her.

"Dude, you sound just like your boyfriend," Sharpay shot back.

"Meow," Martha muttered.

"Hiss," Sharpay shot at her brother's girlfriend with a glare.

"Alright, calm down," Taylor told them, "Even though we're all on our monthly, that's not an excuse to be mean to each other."

"That's our Momma Taylor, always the voice of reason," Gabriella stated with a smile.

"You bet your ass I am," Taylor replied with a smile before asking after noticing something, "Where's Troy at?"

"Staples at their team meeting, and then him and your boyfriend are going out to dinner with the rest of the guys from the team before he comes home to get his duffle bag and suitcase," Gabriella replied.

"It's away game time isn't it?" Sharpay asked her best friend, even though it was a touchy subject with her.

"Mmhm," both professional basketball player's significant other replied together.

"I know what you mean, Ryan has to go down to Florida with the Angels for Spring Training because the Dodgers had their Spring Training first it meant that the Angels had to wait before they could go down, some kind of issue it would cause, blah, blah," Martha said sitting down on the couch and putting a pillow in her lap with a semi-sad smile.

"So you'd better feel lucky, Kels," Gabriella told the shortest girl of the group.

"What about Zeke, Sharpay?" Kelsi asked, "What's he doing that makes him stay away for a long time?"

"He's training under the wing of Wolfgang Puck and he loves it so much and is so dedicated and taking everything in stride that Chef gave him a permanent job in the kitchen at the Beverly Wilshire that he's always coming up with something new to try with the chef," Sharpay told explained to the group, "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm feel a since of pride going in there and seeing his name on the menu with Wolfgang's because you know he's making his name known, but it's hella hard because I miss him so much. Sometimes he doesn't come home till late so I have to go to sleep alone."

"At least you can sleep at night," the Filipina told her with a pout, "I can't sleep at all when Troy's not with me."

"Alright, enough of this sad stuff," Taylor said, taking charge, "We're here for one reason and one reason only: to help Gabriella with her engagement gifts that need opened and sorted out with a list of thank you cards and made out."

"Aren't we here for a sleepover too?" Kelsi asked her causing some of the girls to snicker knowing that Jason's cluelessness is rubbing off on her slowly but surely.

"Yes, but we always do that when Troy's away at away games because Gabriella doesn't like to sleep alone, let alone stay in her house alone if Troy's not here," Taylor agreed.

"Alrighty then, Brie-Ella, show us the gifts," Sharpay told her best friend.

"Right this way," Gabriella told them leading them out of the living room and up the stairs to the guest room she and Troy were using for the engagement gifts.

**PROUD*ZANESSA*SUPPORTER*HAVE*FAITH**

"Holy shit!" Martha exclaimed seeing the presents.

"Yep," was all Gabriella said, popping her 'p'.

"This might take forever," Kelsi stated.

"That's why I put pillow and blankets up here with my iHome so we can plug our iPhones or iPods into it for music. We can even watch movies thanks to the TV in the room."

"Let's stick to music because we won't get as distracted with music as we would movies," Sharpay suggested.

"'As distracted'?" Gabriella said with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Stop acting like your hottie," Sharpay told her best friend with a small laugh and a roll of her brown eyes as she plopped down on the bed beside America's Sweetheart, designating them to sorting out the presents on the bed while Kelsi took the left side, Martha look the right side, and Taylor took the bottom of the bed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**_Alright, there you go. Now, I know there's a reason this was so short, but that's got a very good reason. This is a filler chapter to what is ahead, and these next few chapters are gonna make me super nervous because it's gonna be a new kind of writing for me, but I hope you guys like it & give me some positive feedback because I'll need it to keep me writing, believe me. _**

**_Love Always,_**

**_Jessica(:_**

"_I miss him."_

"_I know you do, but you know what they say…"_

"_Distance makes the heart grow fonder."_

"_And ain't in the truth."_

**~ Somewhat by JLA [me] **


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Started: October 15, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: October 15, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and I really haven't wrote for this story in forever, so please do forgive me for that. I've been having some…problems and I've been having that terrible disease called "Writer's Block – a writer's worst nightmare" && it is believe me. Or I just lose interest, I need to start getting my muse back so I'll message her later…hopefully I remember. I love you guys and here's a new one for this sequel & I say this sequel because I've been preoccupied with the sequel to "More Than Just Spring Fling & Pure Hatred" so look for that one to be out, very, very soon.

Enjoy & don't forget to (please) R&R…

* * *

_**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Wedding=**_

_**-Chapter 29-**_

**APRIL 2010**

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

**TROY & GABRIELLA'S HOUSE**

_Sittin' in my hotel room in #Denver & thinkin' bout my baby. Wonderin' wut she's doing…miss you baby. I love you GabiMarieMontez14_

_I miss you & love you too TroyAlexBolton14. && I'm doin' tid-bits for various things, namely OUR wedding(: Good luck at practice, babe._

Gabriella smiled and set her phone down real quick so she could finish getting dressed for the day in a pair of Wet Seal white two button destroyed skinny jeans and a pink and black skull and bow turnout tank from Wet Seal.

_**PRINGGGG, PRINGGGG**_

"**Hi, you've reached Gabriella & Troy's house. We're not here right, now but if you leave your name and number, we'll get back to you ASAP. Byee!"**

"_Baby Brie, it's me. Pick up if you're -,"_ was as far as Troy's voice got on the machine before his girl jumped on the bed and picked up the cordless phone in an instant.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed happily and with a bright smile.

"_Hiya, Gabriella!" _

"I miss you!"

"_I know you've said so."_

"Tr-_oy_," she whined back at him, trying to hold her giggles as she rolled her eyes and flipped over to lie on her back.

"_I miss you too, __**dear**_," his reply came causing her to let lose her laughter. "_**That**_ _right there is what I miss_."

"Well, I miss your eyes," she told him as she twirled a piece of hair with her finger and stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom as she listened to Troy's chuckle.

"_So…"_

"Soooo…." She replied back with a giggle.

"_What are you doing today?"_

"I told you this already," she reminded him.

"_Oh yeah,"_ he replied, making him sound like his best friend and she told him that before she giggled at hearing Chad yell a 'thank you' to her before thinking about it and then exclaiming 'hey'.

"Tell 'em I love him and that I said I miss him and hi," she replied through her laughter.

"_I miss you too, Baby Sis," _Chad's voice came through the phone before she heard, _"No, I won't give you your phone back. You Mr. Engaged have to get ready for practice, your still in your sleep clothes. God, man! Go put some clothes on!"_

"Hey, Chad?"

"_Yes, Ella?"_

"Boxers or briefs?"

"_Boxers," he instantly replied before exclaiming, "Ella!"_

"Hey you answered!"

"_I'm hanging up now, bye Sis." _

"Bye, Bro. Tell Troy I love him and I'll talk to him later."

Giggling she hung up the phone and kissed each dog on the forehead before she headed into the closet to grab her jewelry, sunglasses, and shoes for the day.

"**BRIE-ELLA, ELLA,ELLA, YOU HEAR BEAUTIFUL**?" Sharpay's scream came through the house.

"**IN THE MALL!"** Gabriella yelled back as Buddie left to go bring his owner's best friend to her.

"**WAIT FOR ME, I WANNA SHOP TOO!"** She yelled back, continuing their inside joke from a few weeks ago.

Gabriella laughed as she sat down on the chair in the closet, and slipped on her pair of black suede 'Enigma' 4 3/8 inch cage crystal embellished strappy high heels.

"Cute Jimmy Choo's," Sharpay replied as she walked in dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap tank top, and a red, white, and black poppy girl dolman tee-shirt, and a pair o black suede 'Talia' silver studded shearling boots.

"Thank you and I love your Koolaburra boots," Gabriella told her, "I'm so getting a pair today."

"Well, I need a new pair of Jimmy's," Sharpay replied as she fixed her blonde waves in the three-way full-length mirror as Gabriella walked out of the closet to go into the bathroom and do her hair and makeup.

In the bathroom, Gabriella quickly did her daily routine that put her hair in her perfect and naturally waves that just had a little more volume to them. She then went about and added some natural makeup, except for the smokey eye look around her eyes and light pink lip gloss on her lips. Adding a pair of sterling silver hoops from Tiffany's, and a 'Love me' charm necklace from Wet Seal.

"Come on, Primpy, stop primping," her best friend told her.

"Pot," she said pointing to herself before pointing at Sharpay and saying, "meet kettle."

"Whatever," she said with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes, "come one, let's go."

Gabriella just laughed and kissed the dogs goodbye before she left the house with Sharpay and their entourage of Secret Service Agents, knowing that the other agents would take care of the house and the one with Troy would take care of him too.

* * *

**TROY & GABRIELLA'S HOUSE – 6PM**

**Its Khloe, biotch. Pick up, pick up**

**It's Khloe, it's Khloe. Pick up, pick up hoe!**

Gabriella burst out into laughter at Khloe's homemade ringtone went off on her iPhone, and laughed as she picked it up and said, "Yes, biotch?"

"_I miss you, hoe!"_

"I miss you too, Hoe-bag," she replied with a laugh of her own followed by a laugh from two others.

"Hi, Kourt. Hi, Kim," America's Sweetheart greeted the other two laughs.

"_HI, GABI!"_ They yelled back, _"WE MISS YOU."_

"_What are you up to_?"

"Nuh-thing," she replied as she continued to sit on her bed and look at the UCLA class load she had online.

"_Wanna hang out?"_ They all asked her at the same time.

"With which one?"

"_Me,"_ came Kim's reply.

"_No, Princess, she's coming with me,"_ Kourt told her.

"_No, Boring, and no Ms. Always Get What I Want, she's coming with me,"_ Khloe replied.

All the while, why they were fighting Gabriella was giggling at the sister's antics and then suggest as she closed her laptop. "How about all of you?"

"_And, pray tell what are we all supposed to do together?"_ Khloe asked her.

"Can you leave Mason with Scott and we go to maybe a dinner and a movie?" America's Sweetheart requested.

"_What movie?"_ Kim asked, intrigued.

"How 'bout…" Gabriella started to say before they all yelled, "_Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married Too?" _

"_Hell to the yeah, let's go!"_ Khloe exclaimed.

"_Alright, well are we all gonna ride in one vechile or what?"_

"We'll all ride in one vechile, so…Khloe'll drive," Kim said.

"_Sure,"_ Khloe replied, _"I'm down with that."_

"Alright, I'll see you girls soon. Love you," Gabriella told him.

"_Love you too,"_ they all replied.

Sending a quick text message to Troy and her parents, telling her that she couldn't Skype or talk with them tonight, she then hurriedly got up and got changed and ready to go out with the girls, completely ignoring the texts from her parents and the incoming call from her fiancé.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that though it had a pretty boring ending. And I don't think I liked this one at all, except for maybe the Khloe ringtone, and the Troy & Gabriella conversation where they acted like high schoolers.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jessica(:**_

"_And…thus the dark clouds start rolling in…"_

**~J.L.A.**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Started: October 22, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: January 21, 2012**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one, and I hope you guys enjoy it.

_**Funny Side Note:**_ This chapter was kind of inspired by watching an episode of "Kim and Kourtney Take New York" where Kim made a comment that Robert gets a mani-pedi once a week.

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 30-**

**APRIL 2010**

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

**TROY & GABRIELLA'S HOUSE**

"_Hey Whore,"_ Khloe's voice came through the other line.

"Hey Hoe," Gabriella greeted back with a giggle, "What's up?"

"_Nothing much besides Rob and I wanting you to come get mani-pedi's with us,"_ the NBA wife replied.

"Sure, if you guys make a few wedding stops with me," the NBA girlfriend bargained.

"_Sweet, of course we will,"_ Khloe replied, _"plus I wanna go shopping with my sisters later and they want you and Sharpay to come with us. What do you think?"_

"I'll text Sharpay later about it, but I'm positive she'll go with us," Gabriella replied.

"_Sweet, well I'll pick you up soon, Hoe-bag be ready."_

"Don't worry, Whore, I will be," Gabriella replied, "I love you."

"_I love ya too, bye, Skank."_

"Bye Whore."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and hung up the house phone before she quickly logged into Skype and waited for her fiancé to get on. After waiting thirty minutes, Gabriella gave up and shut her laptop before getting up off the bed to head to the closet and grab her clothes for the day and to take a shower.

**ANFF2*ANFF2*ANFF2***

"**AMERICA'S SWEETHEART, YOU HERE?"** Khloe yelled throughout the house after one of the Agents let her in.

"**UPSTAIRS IN THE BEDROOM,"** Gabriella yelled back down and listened as two set of footsteps could be heard.

"Hello Beautiful," Khloe, Kourtney, and Kim Kardashian's only brother and youngest sibling, Robert Kardashian, greeted Gabriella with a smile.

"Hello Rob," Gabriella greeted back as she sprayed mousse in her hair and worked it throughout her hair.

"You almost ready, Whore?" Khloe asked her as she reclined against Gabriella and Troy's bed.

"Almost, Hoe," Gabriella replied with a giggle as she quickly straightened her hair.

"Kay, Hoe-bag."

"Why do you girls always insist of those mean names?" Robert asked them as he leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"I honestly have no idea," they both replied at the same time before laughing while Robert just rolled his eyes.

"So how are you this beautiful California morning?" Gabriella asked Khloe as she strayed a little bit of hairspray in her hair to let her straightened locks stay in place before quickly fixing her make-up and then spraying her Love Spell body spray on.

"Great, besides missing the hubby; how about you?"

"Okay, but missing my boy too," Gabriella replied with a sad smile as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Lovin' the outfit," Khloe said noticing the dark brown scrunch leatherette flat boots, the dark wash pair of 'button porkchop' skinny jeans, the cream colored 'surplus knit' belted sweater with a gold 'love heart pendant' necklace around her neck and a 'hearts' charm bracelet around her wrist.

"Thank you, yours too," Gabriella replied, "both of yours."

"Thanks," the female Odom and the male Kardashian replied together while Gabriella grabbed her black framed Chanel sunglasses to put on, a jacket, and her favorite handbag.

"Ready?" she asked them.

"Definitely," they both replied and together the three left the house, Gabriella completely forgetting about her cell phone that was buzzing with Troy's picture on it.

**ANFF2*ANFF2*ANFF2***

"**KHLOE, GABRIELLA, ROBERT OVER HERE!"**

"**KHLOE! KHLOE! KHLOE!"**

"**GABRIELLA, LOOK RIGHT HERE, GIVE US A SMILE!"**

"**GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA!"**

"**KHLOE, GABRIELLA ARE YOU GOING TO FLY OUT TO THE LAKERS'S GAME?"**

"**ROBERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE TWO?" **

"**ROBERT, ARE YOU DATING ADRIAN?"**

"**KHLOE! ROBERT!"**

"**GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA,!"**

"**AMERICA'S SWEETHEART OVER HERE!"**

"Damn, they get more annoying every day," Robert said as they entered Warren Tricomi Salon in West Hollywood.

"They sure do," Gabriella agreed as Khloe walked up to the lobby desk to check in.

"They'll be right with us," Khloe informed them as she approached them.

Gabriella nodded and with a smile pulled out her phone to check to see if she had any messages, noticing that she had none she frowned before she excused herself from the two siblings and dialed Troy's cell number. Her frown turned deeper when she only got his voicemail, with a sigh she left a message, "Hey Wildcat it's me…I guess you're at practice or hanging with the guys. I was just calling because….never mind that's not important. I miss you and I love you Wildcat."

"Everything okay?" Robert asked her, concern written on his and Khloe's faces as they looked at America's Sweetheart.

"Yeah," she replied, glad to know that they couldn't see through her fake smiles and facial expressions.

"Mrs. Odom, we're ready for you now," the receptionist informed the group.

"Alright, thank you," Khloe thanked her before leading her brother and the frowning Filipina to the Manicure/Pedicure part of the salon.

**141414**

"…alright, bye Lammy, I love you and miss you too," Khloe said ending her phone call with her husband and Gabriella's fiancé's teammate, Lamar Odom.

"What's he up too?" Robert asked his only married sister wanting to know how his brother-in-law was doing.

"Practice, practice, and more…" Khloe said.

"Practice," Gabriella finished for her with her cup of sparkling water in her hand.

"I didn't know Troy called you," Khloe commented.

"He didn't," Gabriella replied, "I forgot my phone."

"Ah, I see," Khloe replied before taking a sip of her sparkling water.

"Thank you," Gabriella thanked her cosmetologist who had did perfect work with her French manicure and pedicure along with the massages that came with them.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Montez," the girl, Alley, thanked the President's Daughter and gladly accepted the five dollar tip from her.

"Ready?" Robert asked the women as they all finished up.

"As we'll ever be," Khloe replied as she slipped her sunglasses on as did Gabriella and Robert before they headed into the mass of flashing lights and screaming people.

Once safely in Khloe's Mercedes-Benz, Khloe asked Gabriella, "So what's the wedding stuff you got to do today that you wanted me to tag along to with you?"

"Just a few odds and ends, nothing to major because Troy wants to be with me," Gabriella replied from her seat in the passenger seat while Robert sat in the back.

* * *

**DENVER, COLORADO**

**TROY'S & CHAD'S SUITE – 11PM**

"Damn that game was intense," Chad commented as they walked into their suite and flopped down on his bed face first.

"I know, I'm going to have a few bruises," Troy agreed as he too flopped down face first on his bed.

"I can't believe we lost," Chad said as he flipped over to lay on his back.

"We played a good game though," Troy said, trying to look on the upside.

"Yeah I guess," Chad replied with a sigh, "I'm going to call Taylor before I go to bed."

"Sure dude, I think I'll call Brie too," Troy replied as he pulled out his iPhone.

Troy groaned when he got Gabriella's voicemail and plugged his phone in before deciding to turn on the TV as he got ready for bed and while Chad was out on the balcony talking to his girlfriend. As Troy was changing out of his jeans, he stopped mid-way when _E!News_, the channel playing, had caught his attention:

_"Now to close out tonight, we have Ryan Seacrest with a special celebrity spotting. Hey Ryan." Giuliana Rancic said with a smile in her yellow form fitting dress and heels._

_"Hey, Giuliana," Ryan dressed jeans, a button down white shirt, and black blazer replied, "That's right I do have a special celebrity spotting or more like America's equivalent to English royal spotting. America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Montez was spotted out all day today hanging out with friends."_

Troy watched as a picture of her, Robert, and Khloe leaving Warren-Tricomi Salon popped up on the screen.

_"In this picture, she was out and about with Robert Kardashian and Khloe Kardashian Odom getting mani-pedi's before the trio where then seen doing some wedding things together," Ryan continued._

Troy watched as video popped up of Gabriella hugging Robert before leaving with Khloe in her car.

_"The two females then left Robert at the Jenner household and had made their way back into Hollywood and to the home of America's Sparkle Sharpay Evans before they were seen pulling up in front of Kim Kardashian's house."_

The Laker watched as another picture popped up of the girls waiting in the car as Kim Kardashian walked out of her house, before another one popped up of the girls parked in front of Kourtney Kardashian's house picking her up as she walked out of the house.

_"The girls then made their way to Kourtney's house before finally all five girls did some retail therapy at the Beverly Center before finally stopping to have dinner at, and here's the kicker, Subway, and people say that they aren't just average people," Ryan said with a smile as picture of the girls eating or standing in line at Subway laughing popped up on the screen._

_"Well, America's Sweetheart sure is busy while her fiancé's away isn't she?" Giuliana asked Ryan with a smile._

_"She sure is," Ryan replied before closing off the show, letting the screen slide to the credits._

"Hey, man, you okay?" Chad asked his best friend who was staring at the screen as The Soup came on.

"Yeah," he replied and seeing Chad's look he flopped back on the bed, this time on his back, and put his forearm over his eyes and said, "I just miss her so much and seeing her out and about just makes me realize that as much as I love my job and basketball, I hate that it takes me away from Gabriella for most of the year."

"Troy, she'll always be there when you get home," Chad said trying to comfort him as he sat down on his bed, "She loves you and misses you just as much as you love and miss her. You'll be home before you both know it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Troy replied.

"Aren't I always?" Chad asked him confused causing his best friend to roll his eyes and chuckle at his best friend.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and so sorry that it's so long overdue. I've been busy. I missed you guys for what it's worth.**_

_**U.G.L.Y.**_

_**U Gotta Love Yourself,**_

_**Jess(:**_

"_Distance makes the heart grow fonder."_

**~Anonymous**


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Started: January 21, 2012**_

_**Chapter Finished: June 7, 2012**_

_**Author's note:** _Well here's a new one that I hope you like. Let me know, loves.

* * *

**=ANFF2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement=**

**-Chapter 31-**

**APRIL 2011**

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

**UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA – LOS ANGELES**

**To:** Wildcat

Alright, well I got class.

I love you and I miss you.

Hisforevergirl~GMM

**From:** Wildcat

Have a good day in class, Baby.

I love you and miss you too

HerforeverLaker~TAB

Sitting down in her front row lecture seat, Gabriella pulled out her Apple MacBook Air and opened up Microsoft office 2010. Going to Word, she saved the blank new document under the day's lecture and in her class folder.

"Hey, Gabriella," Crystal, a girl in her Law & Practice with the Hollywood Guilds class, greeted her, taking a seat beside her and pulling out her Sony laptop.

"Hey, what's up?" Gabriella greeted back as she put her phone on vibrate.

"Nothing much, just tired and getting sick," Crystal replied as she opened up Word 2010 on her laptop, "how about you? How's Troy?"

"I'm okay, missing Troy, but okay," she replied with a smile, "Troy's actually getting on a plane as of now and heading to Minnesota for their game."

"When's he come home?" Crystal asked as she smiled as Sharpay took the seat on the other side of Gabriella and pulled out a laptop similar to Gabriella's except that Sharpay's had a pink laptop case on it and a pink keyboard protector on it while Gabriella's case and keyboard protector were blue.

"Tonight after the game, he's catching a red-eye with the rest of the team," Gabriella replied before turning to her best friend, "Hey, Shar-Bear. I missed you yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Brie-Ella, Zeke wanted to spend the day together," Sharpay apologized, "but how about just you and I go to a dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Sounds great, sixish sound good to you?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Sixish it is," Sharpay replied to her god-sister with a wink.

"What movie do you want to see?" Gabriella asked her, pulling up the movie list on her iPhone.

"What is there?"

"_Clash of the Titans_, _The Greatest, The Thorn in the Heart_, _Warlords_, and _Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married Too_…." Gabriella said before sharing a look with Gabriella and both of them saying at the same time, _"Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married Too."_

"I saw that last Friday when it came out, and it's hilarious," their professor Brian Walton told the two girls with a smile.

"Hi, Professor Walton," America's Sweetheart and America's Sparkle greeted the professor together before letting him get their only class on Friday started, knowing that it would last from nine to eleven forty-five with a lot of notes but some fun also.

"_Hey Baby Brie, how was class?"_ Troy asked his girl as she walked across the school towards the parking lot with the rest of the Wildcats to the parking lot.

"It was great. Have I mentioned that I love having only one class on Friday's?" She replied with a giggle.

"_I think so,"_ Troy teased her, smiling on the other line in hearing her laughter. _"So what are your plans tonight?"_

"Well, it just so happens that I have a hot date tonight," Gabriella teased him as she reached her Audi. Unlocking it, she threw her backpack and purse into the passenger seat along with placing her laptop in the seat, before starting up the car and turning up the heat so the car could get warm for even in California April was still a semi-chilly time.

"_With who?"_ He asked.

"Oh, you know the person," she replied while the others tried to keep in their laughter.

"_Are you going to tell me with who?"_ He asked her.

"Maybe," she replied.

"_Gabriella,"_ Troy groaned.

"Oh, don't you worry you're pretty little mind," Gabriella told him, "Babe, I've got to go. I miss you and I love you, good luck tonight, not that you need it."

"_I miss you and love you too, and thanks,"_ he replied before hanging up.

"That was mean, Rie," Zeke pointed out between his laughter.

"Well, it's his fault," she replied with a pout.

"And why pray tell?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he just had to have another away game right after another," she pouted.

"I'm right there with you," Taylor replied.

"Do you miss yours as much as I miss mine?" The Filipina asked the African American.

"You might miss yours a smidge more than I do," Taylor replied back with a wink and a smile as she pulled her purple jacket closer to her.

_**Party like a rock star**_

_**Party like a rock**_

_**Party like a rock star**_

_**Party like a rock**_

_**Party like a rock star**_

_**Party like a rock star**_

_**Totally dude!**_

"Hey RK what's up?" Gabriella said answering her cell phone as the picture of her and Robert Kardashian popped up on the screen.

"_Hey Beautiful, nothing much," _Robert replied, _"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch, I need to talk to you."_

"Um, sure ya. I can do that, just us?" Gabriella askd.

"_Yeah, I hope that's okay,"_ he replied.

"That's fine, would you like me to pick you up?"

"_That would perfect if you could,"_ Robert replied.

"Alright, we'll I'm leaving UCLA now and I'll be their shortly, okay?"

"_Okay, see you soon Beautiful."_

"Sure thing, bye RK." Gabriella replied hanging up. "Hey, guys I'll see you later. Sharpay, I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Alright," the group replied.

"Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to pick me up?" Sharpay asked the brunette.

"It's easier if I pick you up," Gabriella replied before getting into her car and buckling her seat belt. Smiling, she plugged her iPhone into the stereo and let the songs play as she carefully back up and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**LOS ANGELS, CALIFORNIA - PERKIN'S RESTAURANT**

"So what's up?" Gabriella asked Robert as they sat at Perkin's after being hounded by the paparazzi.

"Well…."

**141414**

"Thanks, Gabriella, for everything," Robert thanked the Filipina as he bent towards her rolled down car window in front of Khloe's house where he lived with his sister and brother-in-law.

"Rob, you know you can talk to me," Gabriella told him, "I'll always lend an ear and give advice when needed. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, friends…"

"If you need anything else just let me know, okay?" Gabriella told him.

"Yeah, and thanks again, Gabriella I really mean it," Robert thanked her, "you're a really great friend."

"And so are you," she replied with a smile.

"Well, I've taken up almost all your time today, I think I'll go spend time with my sister's," Robert told her, and leaning down he placed a kiss on her cheek, "Goodbye, Beautiful."

"Till next time RK," Gabriella replied with a smile before driving off, knowing that she should tidy up the house, though it didn't need it, before going to pick up Sharpay for their dinner and movie date.

"Hey, hey, Brie-Ella, Ella, Ella," Sharpay greeted her best friend as she got into Gabriella's black Audi.

"Hola, Shar-Bear, ready?" The Filipina asked her best friend.

"Of course," Sharpay replied and took Gabriella's iPhone and began to find their playlist as Gabriella drove towards McDonald's and the movie theater just like they did in high school.

"So what did Zeke say when you told him you had a date?" Gabriella asked.

"He just laughed and acted like it bothered him because he already knew who I was going with tonight," Sharpay replied with a roll of her brown eyes and a laugh.

"I don't know if Troy's figured it out yet or not," Gabriella commented as she turned her turn signal on and turned left.

"He should know that when he's not here, it's always us that go on dates together," Sharpay pointed out, "Hell, even when he is here we ditch him and Zeke at least once a week and go out on a date together."

"True," Gabriella commented.

"Don't worry Brie-Ella, he'll figure it out," Sharpay reassured her best friend.

* * *

**MINNEAPOLIS, MINNESOTA**

**TROY AND CHAD'S SUITE**

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?"**_ Troy exclaimed as he saw the headline for the E!News segment that was showing up on the TV as he and Chad entered their suite after their game.

"Dude, what's…_oh shit_!" Chad started but then stopped seeing what his best friend was looking at. There on the flat screen TV on the dresser was a picture of a guy leaning down and kissing Gabriella?

"_Is America's Sweetheart not a sweetheart after all? Cheating on her fiancé with this mysterious guy," Ryan asked._

"_Now, Ryan I don't think she'd have the heart to do that," Giuliana said, for it was known she was pro-Troyella._

"_Then what does the picture say?" Ryan said because like a true reporter he wanted to get to the bottom of it._

"_I don't know Ryan and neither do you," Giuliana replied before reminding him, "And we have no word from Gabriella's rep or this mysterious guy's rep, nor do we know what is really going on here." _

"_I guess G," Ryan replied, "so until next time, this is E-"_

Troy turned off the TV and threw the remote on the bed as he started pacing back and forth knowing whether or not to call Gabriella and confront her about this, but also knowing deep in his heart that she didn't have it in her heart to do something like that because she loved him. He also believed that they needed to talk things through because it could or couldn't be a kiss.

Troy's thoughts and what Chad was going to say next was cut off by an urgent knock on their door. The afro-haired basketball player looked at his best friend and seeing he was in no state to open the door, he moved to open the door to reveal somebody on the door,

"Hey…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you all think. Until next time, toodles loves.**_

_**U.G. L. Y**_

_**U Gotta Love Yourself,**_

_**Jess(:**_

"_I'm just telling you not to simply shrug it off if it bothered you so much, but don't let it ruin a good thing, either. That's what dating is for, you know – to find out about a person. To find out if the two of you click." _

**~ Nicholas Sparks, **_**The Guardian**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, I'm back! Kind of, I guess. And I guess you could also call this my "coming back out to the writing world" huh? Well, guys I know I've been away for a long time, but for very serious reasons and personal matter, I will divulge that I am truly sorry because I've had this written for a couple days but my health has not been up to par and I fear that my writing has not been up to par either, but I will leave that for you all decide. Enjoy, please.

* * *

_"America's Next First Family 2: America's Sweetheart's Engagement"_

**Chapter Thirty-two**

"_I just don't understand why you have to leave now. You know I'm happy for you and I want this for you, but Troy..." the beautiful girl told the male before her as she stood in a blue plaid, Hollister shirt that was tied in the front revealing the top of her light blue, destroyed, skinny jeans that were both paired with a pair of grey, sweater, UGGs. _

"_Baby Brie, we knew this would happen when I signed the contract. You know how hard I've worked for this," the equally beautiful man dressed in a black, short sleeved, T-shirt and dark blue jeans with blue CONVERSES, told the woman before him. Seeing her forlorn look, he looped his thumbs into her front pant loops and pulled her into his arms as he leaned against the black SUV waiting for him. As the driver loaded his luggage, he held her tightly while placing kisses on the top of her head."I love you, Brie, I will always love you, but I have to do this, we both know it. I've got to go." _

_Gabriella pulled her head back to look at him before closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead as tears leaked from her beautiful eyes and his hand tucked some of long, straight black locks behind her ears before he placed another kiss on her forehead and pulled away from her. Getting into the car, he let it drive off, leaving a teary eyed, broken-hearted girl in his wake. _

_**Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold**_

_**My life just hasn't been the same ohh, baby noo**_

_**When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go**_

_**I just broke down (down)**_

_**Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again**_

_**I would sacrifice**_

_**'Cause the feeling that I feel within**_

_**No other man would ever make me feel so right**_

_**It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night**_

_**But I'd rather have you hear with me, right next to me**_

_**I miss the way you hold me tight**_

_An iPhone laid on the turned down California King bed as a lithe figure came into the picture with a towel wrapped around her body and another one on her head to dry her dark tresses. Seeing the phone, light up with a picture of happy couple, the girl jumped onto the bed and smiled at the voice that greeted her as she picked up the incoming call._

_**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch**_

_**I never thought that I could ever love a man so much**_

_**For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything**_

_Laying in bed even later that same night, the girl hugged a pillow to her chest as she cried while the dogs of the home laid around her, protecting her and trying to comfort her while they too missed the reason for the young lady's tears and heartache._

_**That's right baby**_

_**I'm going crazy**_

_**I need to be your lady**_

_**I've been thiking lately**_

_**That you and me, yes we can make it**_

_**Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby**_

_Dressed in a pair of dark, destroyed capri pants, a black peekaboo cut-out bralet top under her official Lakers jacket, Gabriella continued walking along UCLA's campus with her Louis Vuitton backpack slung over her shoulder, belly button ring and chain on display, and her iPhone in her hand, awaiting a certain call or text from a certain someone. Behind her sunglasses, her red puffy eyes were hidden from the outside world as her best friends approached her to walk along with her as they continued on to the same unknown destination._

_**That's right baby I'm going crazy**_

_**I need to be your lady**_

_**I've been thinking lately**_

_**That you and me, yes we can make it**_

_**Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby**_

_Their destination had led them to sit underneath a cherry blossom tree, much like it did in high school. Around her she watched as her friend's laughed, talked, and just lived while their world kept going on. She didn't even have the strength to put on a fake smile for her best friend, who smiled at her before pulling her into a hug, letting the brunette cry into her shoulder while hoping the said's girls love would return home soon. _

_**Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel**_

_**From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real**_

_**My heart seems to skip another beat**_

_**Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak**_

_**Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me**_

_**And you love me I'm your lady**_

_**I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you**_

_Pulling up the house they shared, Gabriella sighed and looked at the house before resting her head back on the head rest of the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed her back pack from the front seat and her iPhone before she got out of the vehicle and headed towards the house, ready for another lonely night with their "babies". _

_**I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you**_

_**I'm calling, calling out to you what am I going to do? **_

_**It's true, no fronting**_

_**It's you and no other I can no longer go on without you**_

_**I'll just break down (down)**_

_Walking into her bedroom she set her backpack down and tore off her jacket before making her way towards the bathroom. On the way to her destination, her purple and black, ribboned, Christian Louboutin shoes were toed off and her jeans started to slip down her hips to reveal the top of her lace panties before the door was closed._

**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch**

**I never thought that I could ever love a man so much**

**I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny**

**For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything**

_The girl dressed in her sleepwear, red short shorts, white fuzzy slipper boots, and a huge white Wildcat hoodie with 14 on the front of it, bent down to pick up the smallest of the "babies", the black Toy Poodle, before heading downstairs the other three "babies" following their mistress. _

_**That's right baby I'm going cray**_

_**I need to be our lady**_

_**I've been thinking lately**_

_**That you and me, yes we can make it**_

_**Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby**_

_Pulling her hair into a messy bun onto the top of her head, she made sure she had her cell phone, the house phone, glass of Mountain Dew, and remote with her before she curled up on the couch with her "babies". With a sigh, America's Sweetheart turned on the TV and flipped through channels until she found the one she wanted, only to get a surprise on it. _

"_I'm sitting down with Lakers hotshot, Troy Bolton before the big game against the San Antonio Spurs, after the other big game in NYC against the Knicks" a reporter asked, "How's everything going so far?" _

"_Everything's going awesome, man," Troy, dressed in his Lakers warm-up gear, replied with a smile and a chuckle "We won the big game in NYC, and we're hoping to do the same thing here tonight. Keep up that semi-streak we having going on right now you know?"_

"Yeah, t_hat's definitely the good side of things," the reporter replied, "Now what are some of the downsides?"_

"_Well personally for me, I have to say that hardest thing about being in the NBA and on the road for games, is being away from my girl back home," Troy told the reporter before looking right at the TV and saying, "Gabriella, if you're watching this now, and I hope you are, I just want you to know I'll be home soon. Don't worry about that, Baby Brie, I love you and I'll call you later tonight. Wish me luck."_

_**Ohhh, ohhh...**_

_**Crazy...lady...lately...**_

_**Ohhh, ohhhh...**_

_**Ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh**_

_**Baby...**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Well y'all? What did you think? Did it live up to expectations? And before you all start throwing stuff at me and questions at me, I need to let you know that and stress that yes I know this whole story was in bold and italics but there was a reason for that and if you haven't figured it out or have been priviliaged to get hints out of me as to why that is, well all will be explained in the next chapter promise. As for that next chapter, I sadly do not know when I will start writing or posting it because truthfully, I just went through an emergency surgery two weeks ago and I might have to go through another surgery here soon, time will tell...well, tomorrow will tell. **

**But if you all follow these simple instructions, you guys will be able to see how my writing progress is coming along, when I've uploaded a chapter, ideas/hints about the next chapters, and so much more:**

**-go to my tumblr (it can either be found on my FF bio page on here, or this: .com**

**-Once there, under the title "This is Me" look for a white colored link that says "ANFF2"**

**-Clicking on "ANFF2" it will send you to the page that will provide all the above information about my stories and chapters **

**-Subscribe (if want) and enjoy! **

**Love Always,**

**Jess L.A.**

"_Distance makes the heart grow founder."_

**~ Unknown. **


End file.
